Only the Shadow Knows
by linkinparkkid4eva
Summary: I had fled my past of killing. Now I fight the good fight and protect the inocent, but the lives of millions rest on me and my teams sholders. As of now we are the unsung heros and live in the shadows. I am Caden,we lyoko warriors, and this is our legacy
1. Chapter 1

A brown haired blue eyed boy sat at his computer and contemplated his parent's death. It was nothing Caden had ever heard of or encountered. He had what appeared to be a dream before their deaths. He woke up and got dressed like any normal day in his dream he woke early and went to get his parents up. It was his graduation from middle school ROTC which was a pre-military program teaching kids like Caden to shoot, march, and do everything the military does. However when they left their farm to go to the ceremony a huge red armored thing came from nowhere and crashed into the car. As we climbed from the wreckage Caden looked in horror to see a huge crab like robot in front of the would-be car. He knew it wasn't a dream because he felt immense pain in his leg and he could see it was broken. He crawled away from the wreckage. Only to see his dad get his head blown from his body by what looked like some sort of energy projectile. He was traumatized, it had to be a dream. Next he saw the monster got to his mom who was crawling away from the car away from the crab thingy. She screamed as the leg of the crab lifted and impaled her body.

"Mom," Caden yelled "no!" Too late, the crab flung her to the horse field of his farm where she laid on the ground motionless. Caden's heart clenched as the crab turned to him and moved into position to impale him.

"Screw you, you shellfish sun of a b..." but he couldn't finish his sentence before a huge white bubble came from over the horizon and engulfed Caden and the crab.

That was the dream only he woke the same way and it was the same day as the crab attack so he went and woke his parents except they were cold and thoroughly dead. The paramedics said that they were in perfect health except that they were dead. He tried to research similar situations with other encounters or big crab creatures but to no avail. So he just sat at the computer contemplating who he will live with know or if he will get any of his parents property but he knew that the government would take it.

A message popped up on his screen it was from a Franz Hopper.

It read: ** Dear Caden, I have studied you for a long time and I think you are the perfect specimen for my tests and upgrades. You have military training and you have a high IQ. If you seek revenge for your parents and want questions answered I will give you both at a cost. You will have to help my daughter and her friends defeat the one who stole your parents life, but what you will do is very dangerous and if you wish to lead a normal life than don't accept. If you accept I will answer your questions and explain everything but you have to have an open mind you may not believe what you will hear. You will go through much pain and suffering but the world is at risk. **

Caden scowled, how did this man know so much about him and how did he know about his parents, that had happened three days ago. Truthfully Caden would do anything for revenge even if he had to go through more pain than he had ever experienced so he replied: **I will accept, but I want answers.**

Franz replied: **you will have all your answers in time but first you must do something for me so I can trust you. It will be dangerous and risky but you will be supplied with the equipment in twenty four hours I will brief you on what you will do. **

During the next twenty four hours Caden had been briefed on the lyoko warriors, Xana, and what had happened the last two years. He also studied Xana's monsters and tactics so he would know what to expect in the field. Caden was amazed that they had survived and had good morale even when Xana was set loose.He was sent pictures of each lyoko warrior Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, William, Yumi, and Jeremy. He was intrigued that Aelita's last name at school was Stones because that was his last name as well. He was told that Xana was not dead and that Franz had not sacrificed himself to destroy all the replicas. The problem was the group did not know this.

After his twenty hour briefing he got four hours of sleep which felt like five minutes his alarm beeped and he put on camo pants and a black under armor long sleeved shirt and went outside. It was ten at night and in Colorado It got cold even in the summer.

Franz had taken control of a supply helicopter and it airdropped his gear in one of his horse fields. The metal container weighed at least two hounded pounds so he had to drag it into his garage. When he opened it his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped it was any gun nut's dream. The box contained an MP5 silenced sub machine gun with five mags and two boxes of full metal jacket armor piercing rounds. Also, there were five claymore tactical mines, five fragmentation grenades, and four blue glowing grenades. Franz told him they were EMP grenades because he was going to kill some robots. It even came with my own set of dog tags which where inscribed with Caden Jansen Stones classification, lyoko warrior. To top it all off he had a black vest with a black katana strapped to the back.

After he had all the gear prepped and ready he went to his computer and told Franz everything was in place. Franz told him that there was an abandoned car plant about a mile east from his parent's horse farm. He would have to walk their take out the robot guard and connect the supercomputer that Xana had made to the internet so Franz could access it. Theoretically it was easy.

In the last thirty minutes he cranked up his iPod and tested his katana. It cut through a three inch steel bar like it was tin foil. Yet he hoped that he didn't have to use it. He put his katana in its sheath and sat on his couch and relaxed and focused himself before the upcoming fight. His alarm rang, it was go time.

_Caden's POV_

I prayed before I headed out. I knew what to expect but I was hoping that all I had to face were robots because if I went up against possessed humans I knew I was screwed. I wished I had a team to work with but Franz said I would when I went to France. As I walked through my woods toward the factory a twig snapped behind me. I snapped around leveling my gun and flipping the safety to automatic in one fluid motion. I sigh in relief it was only my cat Andréa.

"André, I almost shot you never sneak up on me like that again!" I yelled, but she just rubbed her fur against my leg. She was an overly affectionate cat.

I let her fallow me until we got the factory then I told her to stay until I came and got her. She meowed in response and sat waiting for me. I left her and crouch-walked to a door that lead in to the factory, this was it, I couldn't mess up or I would be fried by the robot's lasers. Hopefully they weren't right inside the door or I was in big trouble. I opened the door and swept the hall with my sub-gun. Nothing moved so I crept down the hall the wall ended on the left and was a balcony looking over a large entrance that was guarded by two model 2000 Xanafied attack robots. I primed a EMP grenade but did not throw it because the big doors control panel turned from red to green and opened. Five more robots entered the large room as I lay prone on a balcony fifteen feet above the main level. I waited as the new five robots cleared the entrance and threw my EMP in their ranks and covered my eyes from the flash that it made. The _crack_ from the grenade was deafening in the enclosed area.

The group of five hit the cement floor with a satisfied _crunch_ as I leapt toward the two gourds of the door. I pumped three rounds into the first gourds face. The FMJ rounds tore its ugly face like tin foil as I turned to ugly number two. Unfortunately its weapon was already leveled at my face as it fired I thought sacrificing my MP5 for my face was a good idea. It hit my gun and melted away the deadly work of art. Melted gun sprayed my vest and my face. It hurt, bad. I ignored the pain and drew the katana from its sheath on my back and brought it down splitting the model 2000 down the front. In ten seconds seven robots were down and I was a little injured and my face was caked with my burnt blood but I would live.

"Not bad for the first time against Xana," I said as I decapitated the EMPed robots to make sure they didn't interfere any more on this mission. When I was finished I entered the computer room through the electronic door. Their where two scanners against the wall on the far side of the room, and next to me was a bunch of cords that lead to the control panel. I connected it to the internet so Franz could take it over. Franz talked over the intercom.

"Take off all your combat gear so it won't virtualize with you," he ordered like a father to his son.

"Right, what exactly are you going to do to me when I virtualize on to the replica?" I asked as I removed my molten sprayed gear.

"I will bio enhance your physical traits so it will look like you don't have a overly muscled body yet your muscles will be ten times as powerful as they look. Also, I will enhance you mentally so you can solve hard problems that the average male would be stumped to try to decipher. Your IQ will be one hundred and eighty. Lastly I will download fighting techniques into your brain." He lectured.

"What kind of techniques?" I asked intently.

"All of them, martial arts, close quarters battle (CQB), firearms, swords, and stealth skills."

"Wow, lets do this thing." I practically yelled "but one, no, two last things I have to do," I said. "First, was Xana the crackpot crab that killed my parents?" I asked.

"Yes, that was his doing, but I have no idea why he went after your parents," he said.

"Ok, last thing before I get virtualized," I turned to the door and whistled into the air.

Andre came running to my leg and let out a loud purr.

"Good kitty now I will be gone for a day so you will have to eat rats and drink rain water, ok?" In response the cat meowed and went out hunting for rats.

Finally it was time to go. I stepped into the scanner signed the cross over my chest. Took one last breath and knew that any possibility of normality was extinguished once I was virtualized. The scanner closed and there was a flash of light and I was virtualized.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter one the previous chapter was the prologue. Updating as fast as I can but I am pretty unfamiliar with Fan fiction the only character that was my idea is Caden. I don't own any other of them. There isn't much action but trust me their will be plenty. Please rate and review. **

Caden sat on the bus that would take him to Kadic Academy. The plane ride had been a hassle and he was surprised none of the firearms he possessed in his two duffle bags had set of an alarm. He probably had Franz to thank for that. He could also thank Franz for the account in his name that had thousands of Euros in it so he could pay for Kadic. He was trying to relax, his battle with the robots at the factory in Colorado had exhausted him. He still had two scars from the molten MP5 that had splattered on his face. He wanted some sleep but he couldn't rest because in France the time zone was different. He sighed and closed his eyes. His dreams where interrupted when an African girl sat down next to him.

"Is this set taken," she asked nervously. He forgot that Franz had increased his height to six feet tall and made him dashingly hansom, no wonder she was nervous.

"Nope you can sit here," I said coolly.

"Sweet, by the way I am Sam Knight I didn't catch your name."

"Caden Stones, nice to meet you," he said with a smile as I shook her hand. She winced slightly, Caden's grip was a little too tight.

"That's funny I know a girl with that last name at Kadic she is really nice." Sam said

"Cool, I am a little nervous, this is my first time at a boarding school," he said

"Me too, I have visited the school before for a skateboarding competition and I have friends there, good friends to," she said happily.

"Where are you from?" He asked taking the subject off of friends.

"California, you?" she asked.

"Colorado near Denver," he muttered. California was much better than Colorado.

They continued to talk for a while until Sam started texting someone. Caden saw his opportunity to get more sleep. Three hours later they arrived at Paris and made their way to Kadic. He and Sam got off the bus and made their way toward the school. Caden saw the factory that the group had fought Xana in from the very beginning. He and Sam entered the science building and went to the class Ms Hertz was about to start.

"Class we have two new students arriving at Kadic first Sam Knight," she said waving a hand at Sam.

Caden spotted odd in the class and saw his jaw drop.

"Second, is Caden Stones," she waved at me. At this point all the girls in the class jaws dropped.

_Cadets POV_

"Howdy," I smirked tipping my cowboy hat as all the girls blushed. Sam sat next to odd and Ulrich, but I sat next to Jeremy and Aelita.

"Hi," Aelita squeaked slightly blushing. Jeremy managed a slight grunt.

"Well I guess I will be hanging with you guys," I said happily, although Jeremy didn't seem thrilled by that notion. "So once I get my room would you guys show me around?" I almost pleaded.

"I would love to but I need a shower, gym class was rough, but after that I would be delighted to," she said with a smile. Jeremy didn't seem happy about it but he couldn't change Aelita's mind.

About an hour later the bell rang and I had to go get situated to my room by Jim, who was very a talkative. I had enough conversation for a couple of days.

"Ok, you will be sharing a room with Miss Stones," he announced to me.

"WHAT! Isn't there some rule not allowing boys and girls to share dorms?" I practically yelled.

"Sorry kid but we have had some budget cuts so tough luck." Jim said while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Franz must have a sick sense of humor," I thought. "Or he wants me to protect her."

He told me the rules and left me to unpack. I smirked is I unpacked my black duffle bags full of my favorite firearms but I knew I had to hide them. So under my bed I pried loose floor boards and hide them underneath. Then, I changed my shirt to something more comfortable a white wife beater to be exact. I noticed the tattoo Franz gave me so I could prove that Xana was back. It was half of the Xana symbol on each forearm so I could make the full symbol by putting my arms together. When I did it glowed red and it burned when Xana was attacking. I got ready to go look around campus and was about to leave for Aelita's room when it hit me.

"Wow I am a dipstick I live in her room, well I guess I will go get a soda and she will be back by then."

_Normal POV_

Aelita entered her room and was greeted by a meow by a white cat with dappled spots. She smiled and scratched its ears and wondered who was sharing a room with her. Her father had contacted her and told her about Xana being alive as well as Caden, but she didn't tell the group yet. She was afraid that they would lose hope of defeating him so she was going to what for Caden to come and explain everything. She sat on her bed and waited for him to come back from whatever he was doing. The door opened and Caden walked in with a Doctor Pepper in one hand and a can of catnip in the other.

"You have a very affectionate cat Caden," she giggled as Andre rubbed her head on Aelita's arm.

"Yea Andre is a great pet I hope she doesn't fight with kiwi," he chuckled.

Aelita's face tensed as she asked "are you the one my father sent to help?"

"Yes, Caden Stones at your service, princess," he said as he bowed slightly.

"Prove it, prove that I can trust you," she commanded.

"As you wish," he said as he put his fore arms together and the black ink glowed red.

"Ok let's call the others and tell them," she said as her face relaxed a little.

Caden nodded as he took out his katana and a sharpening stone and sat on his bed. He looked up and said, "Tell them SOS Xana met me at my room so they will drop what they are doing and come. We need to have a little discussion."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two this explains a lot of Cadets past, but it also foreshadows the future hope you like it. Please RxR.**

The group was in Aelita's room and was very worried. It had been only a week since they shut down the super computer.

"This better be good," said Yumi hotly "I had to skip a movie for this."

"It is important but you won't be happy about it, none of you will." Said Caden, he looked tense because he wasn't sure how the group would take this.

"So what is it if it's so important?" Jeremy said snidely "it's not like your parents have died or anything so you didn't need to get all tense." Jeremy was mad that Caden shared a room with Aelita.

"Shut the hell up if you want to live. You all want to know why I called you, do you really want to know?" Caden said as he looked like he was about to shove Jeremy's laptop down his throat. "Because I don't think you all are ready to know."

"Just tell us already," said Ulrich exasperatedly. The only one who was listening was odd who was slightly pale because he had a hunch of what was coming.

"Xana is back and he is more intelligent than he was but he is slightly weaker because of his missing replicas." Caden stated calmly.

Everybody froze, they had not been expecting that. Fear was in all their eyes except Aelita and Caden who had already known. Jeremy noticed that Aelita wasn't surprised at hearing this.

"Aelita you knew didn't you!" he yelled "why didn't you tell me?"

Caden sensed trouble and reached under his pillow for his bowie knife and held it behind his back. Jeremy was furious at Aelita.

"Jeremy I wanted to wait for Caden to come so he can explain the whole situation," Aelita pleaded "there is more to the story."

"How could you!" he yelled, he reached for Aelita's arm which was ether an aggressive act or an act to shake Aelita in anger. Either way Jeremy was trying to hurt Aelita, and Caden would not let that happen. Caden hit Jeremy's hand with the handle of his Bowie, kicked out his legs and brought him down to the floor with the two foot blade at his neck. Jeremy's anger was replaced by fear in under a second.

"Listen to me, all of you." He said as he held Jeremy down "If you touch Aelita in a way that might harm her than you will be my enemy. Jeremy this is a warning," he said as he let him up "and by the way, NEVER talk about my parents again."

Jeremy nodded and sat down rubbing his wrist. Aelita was pretty shaken up about what Jeremy had done and was trying to hold back tears. Ulrich and Yumi were still registering what had happened, and Odd was disgusted with Jeremy wanting to hurt Aelita. Suddenly Caden crept to the door and wrenched it open. On the other side was an intently listening Sissy who didn't have enough time to react before Caden put his hand on her forehead closed his eyes and re-opened them. Sissy's Face was slightly glazed and dreamy.

"Go back to your room and forget what you have heard," commanded Caden.

"Ok," she said laxidazically and she walked away.

"Well today has been pretty eventful hasn't it?" Caden said as he closed the door. "Tomorrow we only have morning classes so I think we all should meet at the factory at about one. I will explain everything there and I will answer all of your questions, but know it is time for bed so let me and Aelita get some sleep."

He ushered the others out the door and closed it but before Jeremy left he whispered to Caden, "stay of my property ok and I won't have a problem with you."

Caden put his finger to his throat and made a cutting motion to Jeremy as he closed the door. As he closed it he sensed a feeling of pain in the room and turned to see Aelita crying. He walked over and hugged her, as he did he touched his finger to her temple and closed his eyes. When he opened them she stopped crying and sat down on her bed. As Caden sat on his he felt three tears fall down his face only they weren't tears, they were blood. He wiped them away before Aelita could see them.

"Caden is my mom alive," she asked nervously after a little while.

"Yes, and our first mission is to get her back," he said.

"Thank you so much you are the best!" She exclaimed hugging him with a newfound hope for her lost parents. But she realized that Caden had blood on his arms where he had wiped it off his face.

"Caden are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"No Aelita things have happened to me that will never go away, and they are haunting me when I sleep." He said as he sat on his bed and put his face in his hands.

"What happened? Caden you can trust me please maybe I can help," she pleaded as she put her arm around Cadets back.

"Ok Aelita I will tell you but you must understand that three weeks ago I wouldn't have accepted Franz's offer because I had things to lose. Now I have nothing to lose because I have lost it all."

Aelita's face grew pale because she had felt so depressed after she had lost her parents but know they are alive. She thought he must have gone through a lot to not have anything to give up.

"Ok it all started when me and my pre marine squad had to go through the final test to graduate. The test was advancing under fire. We lay down on are stomach and crawled forward as they fired live ammunition over our head. Some of the squad was too scared to do it but they were encouraged by me. We advanced in three groups the first was me, my girlfriend Kelly and Ely. Ely was unnerved by the gunfire and tried to stand and run. Kelly jumped on him to keep him down but she was hit by multiple rounds of ammunition. I had to drag both of them to the finish only then did she get medical attention. It was too late she died on the spot in my arms. O but that's not all," he said as Aelita was about to speak.

Her eyes widened "how much worse could his life get?" she thought to herself.

"Three days later wile me and my parents were leaving for my graduation ceremony a giant crab attacked our car. My dad tried to defend me and my mom, but it blew his head off. Then it impaled my mom with its leg and threw her fifty yards away. Before it could get me someone did a return to the past but my parents were dead. So when Franz offered me to be your guardian I had nothing to lose so I accepted."

When he finished he took his dog tags off his neck and handed them to Aelita. Each one was different. The first had Caden's age and name . The second had Kelly's name and age, but on the back of the tag someone carved the letters KIA on the tag. The next two were also adorned with KIA they read Heather and Jerome Stones.

Aelita gave him back his tags and he put them around his neck. "So you lost your best friend and your family."

"No I lost my _only_ friend and my family," he said grimly. "But that is over know we need to focus on the present not the past get some sleep."

She nodded and got in her bed as she turned her lamp off. She fell asleep but woke up at three in the morning and looked over at Caden. He had streaks of blood running from his eyes down his face as he stared at the ceiling. She hoped he didn't have to endure any more pain, but his pain had only begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**this is the first attack Xana has launched since they shut down the super computer. Caden is my only creation. I don't own any of the others**

After the next morning's classes the group meets at the factory. Yumi called William and told him everything so everyone was informed and at the factory

"Ok everybody here is the plan. We need to save Aelita's mother before the French government can execute her for treason." Caden said as they were gathered around the supercomputer. "As of now I think this should be top priority Xana can wait unless anyone objects." No one objected so he continued, "good ok first we go to the skid and get transported to the French intelligence holding cells. Then we extract Antea and bored a jet controlled by Franz. The last part is that Antea will have to parachute from the plane and will land at the factory, any questions?"

Everybody was silent.

"Good let's do this." Caden said and they all went to the scanners except Jeremy who was at the supercomputer.

They all virtualized and Caden was last. He landed on the floor of sector five and examined his features. He had gold armor with red fox ears but had a wolf's tail. He flexed his hands and claws came out. He grinned evilly and reviled large fangs. Then he examined his weapons which were a medium size sword and a longbow on his back. He pulled out his sword and examined it. The first half of the two edged blade had one inch serrations for ripping through the enemy. He could test his bow later but it was time to go.

"Looking sharp," said odd cheerfully with his thumbs up.

"Nice," said William.

"Aelita you can ride with me," he said and he waved her toward him.

"But you don't have a vehicle," she said a little confused.

"Don't worry watch this," with anticipation in his voice. He let out a howl and morphed into a hug horse sized silver wolf with leathery wings and ice blue eyes. "What do you think," he growled in a very deep voice.

"I think I know what I will be riding from know in," she giggled as Caden bowed so she could climb on his back. "Ye haw," Aelita exclaimed as he took off toward the skid.

As they got to the elevator Caden jumped and pumped his wings over the elevator flying strait up to the elevator shaft and crouched to let Aelita off on to a transportation pad. However the others had to take the lift.

Aelita laughed as she scratched behind Caden's ears.

"O yea a little to the right whew that feels good," Caden barked as his back leg twitched involuntary. "Ok that's enough scratching for today," he said as he turned back to a human. "Jeremy you can teleport us to the skid know."

"Wait, wasn't the skid was destroyed?" questioned Jeremy.

"Yes it was but Franz rebuilt it and gave it a new paint job," Caden said.

The skid had a black finish with pulsing lime-green stripes down the sides. It also had a torpedo pod on each wing and twin laser cannons on the front.

"Enough talking lets go Antea is waiting," this got their attention off the skid.

"Teleportation Odd, Yumi, Caden, Aelita, Ulrich, and Willem," Said Jeremy but just after he did a red exclamation point started beeping. "Not good, Caden do you read me?"

"O No Jeremy this is bad really bad," said Caden fearfully. This made Jeremy's heart miss a beat. Caden was never scared.

Caden examined himself. He was wearing camouflage pants, a green tee shirt, and a world war two Airborne helmet. He looked ate everybody they had the same clothes. He was armed with a WWII Colt .45 caliber hand gun and a combat knife. He looked around at the concrete structure that he was inside of. There was chalk out lines of weapons all over the walls. Then the reality hit him like a train. "Jeremy we are in Nach Der Untoten."

Odd's face went pale. He knew what it was they were in and he knew how it must end.

"What the hell is Nach Der Untoten?" Asked Yumi anxiously.

"Night of the dead in German," Caden said solemnly as he slid a clip in to is pistol.

Yumi was about to speak when she was cut off by a silky voice that none of them recognized.

"Good job Caden you figured it out. I will give you a deal, if you all can live to round thirty than I will let you go."

"Xana," Caden said under his breath. He walked to a boarded window and looked out. There were figures lumbering towards them. "Everybody take a window it is there only way to come in. Aim for the head and use your knife when they get close, go!"

"What are we up against?" asked Ulrich shakily as he walked to a window.

Caden grinned with long fangs and Said, "Nazi zombies."

"Caden this is Jeremy. Xana has made some changes to the rules of lyoko if that's where you guys are. If one of you dies than the next round that person will regenerate, but if you all die than you will actually die. You all should have a card on you that tells you how much money you have. Use it to buy weapons and ammunition. You get money by killing zombies."

"Where do we buy weapons? Because I don't like this pea shooter." asked odd as he examined his pistol.

"There should be a slot on the wall for you card next to each chalk gun outline if you have enough money slide the card in the slot and it will give you the gun. Also there is a chest in the next room that you slide your card into and it will give you a random weapon."

Caden shot an approaching zombie in the face blowing off its head. The others opened fire as well although Caden and odd were the best shots. Caden had to admit that they needed heavier weapons in order to survive. He emptied the last of his clip into a zombie and pulled out his knife cutting off its head.

On the other end of the room Aelita was against a wall as a zombie was walking toward her. She shot it in the chest but her gun clicked and was out of ammo. She pulled out her knife but the zombie hit it out of her hands. She screamed as it was about to bite her when the tip of a blade appeared in its forehead spattering her with brains. It fell to the ground with the handle of Caden's combat knife sticking out of the back of its head.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he wrenched his knife free.

"Yea I am fine," she muttered as she put another clip in her pistol. Then she smiled warmly "thanks wolfy," she giggled.

"Your very welcome princess," he said with a slight bow. "Now let's go get some better guns," he said gesturing to the chalk.

Caden walked up to the chalk and read the letters under the gun. They said M21 assault rifle 1500$. His card showed that he had 2000$. So he slid it into the slot and the gun appeared in the wall. He holstered his Colt and took the M21 and cocked the action revealing a brass .308 rifle round. This would do nicely he thought letting go of the action and it slid forward with a satisfying _click_.

"Caden this is Jeremy the first wave just ended the door at the end of the room should be operable." Jeremy advised over the comm. link.

He walked to the door and tried to open it but it didn't open so he kicked it off its hinges and it fell. He swept the room for zombies but it was all clear.

Aelita walked to the random chest and slid her card in to it. A compact weapon rose from the chest as Aelita picked it up. It was a P90 fully automatic sub rifle.

"Just hold down the trigger and that gun will do the rest," Caden chuckled as he opened the chest with his card.

The box gave him two items in on swipe. First was a Desert Eagle magnum handgun. The second was a plan metal box. Caden holstered the Desert Eagle and opened the metal box. It contained a scope, bipod, and drum magazine for the M21. He attached the scope and bipod and examined the rounds in the drum mag. "shredders," he said under his breath they practically exploded inside their targets. After he slid the drum home he had enough money for one more chest, only this time it gave him a SAW heavy machine gun. He mounted it prone facing the long room they started in, and mounted his M21 beside it.

"Aelita take the SAW I will snipe them with my M21. Yumi, Ulrich, and William you guys watch the windows on are six but get better weapons first the colt won't cut it for long. Odd you're with me and Aelita." Caden said as he thought of a strategy to survive.

"Next wave starts in ten seconds," announced Jeremy over the comm. Link.

"Roger that, Hey Einstein can you see where they are coming from?" asked Caden.

"Yea mainly they are coming from in front of you but some are coming behind you."

"Make sure you guys have are six that's weakest point of entry they will be coming any second." Caden said as he chambered a round.

"Lock and load," said odd in a cool smooth voice. He was slipping into a sniper trance.

Caden thought that Odd was a born sniper. He was a crack shot with any rifle and especially with laser arrows. Caden and odd were like long lost brothers know. He and Caden were the only ones who knew about his extensive stash of guns and explosives. He also trained Odd with the sniper selection he had. All this training happened last night just in case the mission went fubar.

His thoughts were interrupted went the _crack_ of Odd's M16 grenadier. Caden quickly sighted his scope and picked off the stragglers that Aelita hadn't mowed down.

"Odd put a grenade in that group," commanded Caden who was answered by the _thump _and _boom _of Odd's M203_._

A scream came from behind them made Aelita try to turn and look.

"Aelita keep firing don't worry if someone was killed they will respond next round." Yelled Caden reassuring her, but turning to Odd saying. "Make sure they aren't overrun, we can hold out here."

Odd nodded and ran over to the others. He saw Yumi on the ground with William and Ulrich protecting her. They went overrun but they would be in a couple minutes, so Odd decided to assist. He sat by Yumi and examined her injury. She was bitten in the arm and was bleeding but was conscious and firing a UZI one handed, but her bitten arm was limp.

"Caden this is Odd Yumi got bit in the arm and is bleeding but is conscious and fighting I am assisting them you're on your own with Aelita," said odd in his comm. Earpiece.

"Roger that the round should be over soon and once it is Yumi will regenerate." Caden said back through the comm. Caden saw a lone zombie running towards them.

"I got an idea I think that this is the last one." He said as he ran at the zombie with his knife out. He kicked it so it fell on the wood door, and stabbed it with his knife so it was stuck to the door pinned by the knife.

"This should buy us some time to regroup and get more ammo and weapons." Said Caden, he then commed the group. "Don't kill the pinned zombie repeat don't kill it."

"Why is it so important?" Aelita asked as Caden walked back to her.

"Because the next round won't start until he is dead so we can have a break." He said sitting down next to her.

"Good I could use a rest," she said wiping her brow.

"Everybody get some ammo and more powerful weapons we need rifles not sub machine guns." He said in the comm.

Caden heard a yell of joy at the random chest. He ran over to see Odd putting on purple gloves that contained laser arrows.

"Nice it looks like we can acquire are lyoko weapons as well as guns," said Ulrich happily.

"This is more like it," said William as he hefted a PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle.

"That might be a little too much for you to handle," said Caden raising an eyebrow.

"Na I will be fine are we ready for the next round?" said William as he approached the struggling zombie.

"yea I am suck of this pain," said Yumi wincing as she cradled her limp arm.

"Ok I will handle the zombie," said William as he pointed his PTRS-41 at the zombie.

The shockwave the PTRS created disintegrated the zombie and sent William flying into the concrete wall with such force it cracked it.

"Use something that you can handle," said Caden taking the PTRS from William and handing him the M21. "This gun shoots a half pound slug I don't think anyone but me can handle this weapon. Always stay behind me when I shoot the shock wave will kill you."

Odd walked to the window were hundreds of zombies approached. He cocked is arrow launcher and said solemnly, "Let's finish this."

**The fight with the zombies take two chapters to complete hoped you liked it. RxR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part two of zombie attack**

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK," shouted Caden and Odd as they unloaded their rifles on the approaching hoard of zombies. They were on the last round of the zombie survival. Caden and Odd held their ground as they fired all the guns available to buy some time for the rest of the group to get to the fall back position.

Caden turned to Odd who had a vest with incendiary and frag grenades. He made a fist and pumped it. Odd understood and pulled the pin of a frag and an incendiary as Caden rigged the hall they were in with claymores. Odd dropped the grenades and ran with Caden to the fall back point.

The crack of high explosives thundered down the hall as the majority of the zombies were incinerated. Odd fired his laser arrows at the survivors as Caden fired his PTRS. Odd swore as his arrows clicked empty. He brought his M4 to his shoulder and unloaded his entire clip in under three seconds.

It was Cadets turn to curse as his heavy rifle clicked empty. He dropped it and fired an extended round magazine of slugs from his AA-12 into the horde.

They started to slow as the fire from the incendiary grenades slowly burned them to a crisp. Caden and Odd finally reached the fall back point and was greeted by Aelita with an MG4 .308 heavy machine gun mounted on a wall of sand bags.

"GET DOWN," she yelled as Odd hit the dirt wile Caden dove over the sand bags into safety but falling on his face. Aelita made some zombie hamburger as he mowed the stragglers down like grass.

"We won!" Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi yelled as the last of the zombies fell. Unfortunately there glee was short lived when they heard the smooth voice of Xana.

"That was only the first part of the final wave. Since you did so well I will give you ten minutes to recover and reload." Xana said with mock impression.

Ulrich punched the wall and said something so vulgar that Yumi jumped.

"Cool it Ulrich lets go get more weapons, we aren't dead yet" Caden said calmly as he turned and walked to the random chest.

When the chest opened a long golden bow came out. Caden smiled like he was meeting an old friend and took the bow and slung it over his back. He then took one more random chest and received an M16 BEOWULF which housed a 7.76 heavy round. He slung his auto shotgun with his bow and walked back to the FBP (fall back point).

Ulrich had his two swards on his back and was holding the MG4. Yumi had an RPG slung to his back with her AUG HBAR pointed at the ground. William had a M2 flame thrower with two G18 auto Glocks holstered. He looked very satisfied with the "long ranged oven" in his hands.

Caden walked over to Odd and said. "We need some explosives and incendiaries rigged in the hall come help me rig them."

"Gotcha let me go get the C4 and the claymores," he said happily as he slung his Barrett .50 BMG bolt action rifle to his back and walked to the corner of the room and picked up the backpack full of "little surprises."

Odd and Caden walked together and set explosives and incendiaries at regular intervals.

"Hey Caden, can I ask you something um well personal?" Odd asked nervously.

"Go ahead,"

"Well I was wondering if like you and Aelita are you know, dating?"

"That's a good question Odd to tell you the truth, no we aren't and even if I wanted to I couldn't." Caden said after a while.

"Why not everyone thinks you guys would be a good couple?" asked Odd with unintentional relief in his voice. Caden noticed this and smiled.

"Because Odd," he said after he set his last claymore, "I already have someone in my heart, and she will never leave, even though she is dead."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry," he said and turned around to face odd and put his hand on his shoulder with a fatherly look on his face. "Besides I think there is someone else that has Aelita in his heart." He smiled at Odd's confusion. Odd's face brightened as he understood what he was saying.

"What about Jeremy? I thought Aelita was in love with him." Odd asked

"I think ever since the incident in our room with Jeremy she lost interest in him. Besides I think he likes Talia more than he likes Aelita," Caden said reassuringly. "By the way save the rest of the C4 we might need it later."

"Gotcha." He said looking as happy as one can with the possibility of being eaten alive by zombies.

"We have seven minutes left before the final wave starts so let's get some rest." Caden said as he and Odd walked back to the FBP.

"Don't worry it's us." Odd called out to make sure they didn't shoot them.

"Hey Caden, guess what I got in the random chest?" Aelita asked happily.

"Let me guess something that's big and is mounted on the sand bags?" he said.

"Yup, in fact it was so big that Ulrich and William had to carry it from the random chest." She said with positively astounding amounts of glee in her voice.

"Holy cow! That thing is huge!" Odd exclaimed as he caught sight of a Browning .50 cal machine gun mounted on the sand bags.

"She is a beauty," Caden said as he examined the canon like gun. "But I think this is better." He said as he pulled out his bow.

"Ha ha very funny I…" Aelita was interrupted by a yell of a zombie.

"guy's Xana sent a group of fifty zombies at you but that is only the scout party there are hundreds coming but they will arrive five minutes after the scout party." Jeremy said in the comm.

"I won't be able to load the browning in time." Aelita said with panic in her voice.

"Caden we have got to use the explosives no one is ready to fight we were caught off guard." Odd said as he pulled out the detonator.

"Odd no, don't use those yet we need to save them. I will take care of the zombies while everyone gets ready." He said as he walked in front of the sand bags.

"You're crazy you will get hurt," Aelita yelled her voice full of concern.

"Aelita," Caden said facing her with a smile, "trust me."

At that Aelita relaxed and started to load the Browning. Odd rested his Barrett on the sand bags and aimed in case Caden needed any help.

Caden closed his eyes and started to pull back his bow. He took a breath and relaxed as he concentrated. As he pulled the bow back a golden ball of energy appeared were the arrow would shot out of at the front of the bow. Caden opened his eyes and saw a red circle around each of the fifty zombies heads however only he could see them. He let go of the string and fifty arrows of energy shot out of the energy orb and flew at the zombies. A second later the zombies were missing their heads. They fell to the floor spewing out blood and gew from their necks. Fifty arrows fifty zombies down, not bad.

"Well that puts my laser arrows to shame," Odd said as he stared at the destruction it had made.

"Yea but let's get a little rest, have a loaded gun with you we have five minutes to take a breather." Caden said as he sat on the floor with his back against the wall.

Odd let Aelita patch up some of his cuts after she insisted to do so, it looked like he was enjoying her attention considerably. Yumi was also dressing Ulrich's wounds they to seemed happy. Yet there was an unmistakable tension in the air. Everyone had the approaching final wave on their mind.

Caden drank from a canteen and realized just how long they have been fighting. _It must be four or five in the morning. We have been fighting for hours! We will do a return trip for sure. _He thought for a minute and tried to stand and grunted in pain.

"Dang I forgot I hadn't taken care of this," he said to himself as he rolled up his right pant leg reveling a hug gash from his nee to his ankle with blood practically flowing out. "damn crawlers," he muttered under his breath.

Aelita had just finished up with Odd and walked over to Caden with a medkit.

"Need some cuts dressed?" she asked not seeing the huge gash on his leg.

"I would say so," he said as he showed her his leg.

Aelita screamed at the sight of the wound. "Yumi get some heavy gauze and some tape we have a serious injury here." Aelita called as she knelt down seeing how she could help.

"No save that for the others," said Caden gesturing to the morphine she was holding.

"You're crazy you won't be able to stand with your leg like that let me give you a little," Aelita insisted as Yumi started to pack the wound with gauze.

"Fine just a little but make sure there is enough for the others," he said with a sigh of relief as he felt the pain in his leg instantly go away. Yumi finished with the gauze and started to wrap it with a cloth tight so as to stop the bleeding. Finally she finished by tying it off at the end.

"Thanks guys you would be great medics," after he said that he winced not from physical pain but the pain of a memory that won't go away.

Caden got up and walked over to the window and looked over the fogged landscape. He saw the approaching line on the horizon. They were coming for one last round. And they were going to get one hell of a fight.

* * *

"Defensive positions lets go, Odd your prone in front of me. Ulrich you're prone in front of Yumi. William lay prone beside Aelita and feed her browning while she fires, but cook them if they get close." Caden barked commands as they made a wall of overlapping firing lines.

As the line approached they noticed that these zombies ran and were very swift, and were not slow and lumbering. However they couldn't doge the wave of lead that was being hurled into their ranks. The browning was the only think really keeping them alive. Without it shooting a pound of lead every second the zombies would be on them in a matter of seconds.

Caden's heart missed a beat as he heard the browning _click_ empty. "Odd, count to three then detonate those explosives so we can have some time to reload," Caden yelled as he went full auto with his Beowulf. He heard the thunder of the high explosives and incendiaries but when the smoke cleared the zombies appeared unfazed.

Then the sound of a whistled and a _thump_ as Yumi shot her RPG over Ulrich's shoulder. That held them of for about five seconds.

Caden saw Odd shoot his last round into the zombies than put on the backpack of C4. He still had seven grenades on his vest and he gave Caden a look that said, "I don't want to do this but I have to."

Caden nodded and said, "Good luck." He was very proud of how Odd has matured and developed into a pure fighter.

Odd strapped the backpack tight and walked over to Aelita. He knelt by her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her strait in the eye. "Aelita I…I l-love you and never for-get that, ever," he said as he choked up. Her eyes widened has he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Once he broke out he walked to Ulrich and shook his hand.

"It has been an honor to be your best friend," Odd said then all of the sudden he yelled for everybody to here, "I will buy you guys some time so don't waste it and please finish the round."

He faced the approaching hoard and ran into their midst pulling the pins on his grenades. After five seconds of yelling and clawing Odd was silenced by the supersonic _boom_ of the explosives.

Caden spent the last of his bow making sure Odds sacrifice was not in vain killing fifty more zombies as Aelita finished reloading.

She fired at the hoard with a new found vengeance as she shredded the final hundred zombies. Once the last one fell no one jumped up in the air no one rejoiced as the whole world they were in vanished as they appeared on lyoko. Odd was waiting for them with a big smile on his face.

"Nice to see that you guys made it, I was getting worri… whump." He was cut of mid sentence as a pink blur ran and hugged him so tight that he actually lost some life points.

Aelita was happier than Caden had ever seen her, and so was Odd.

"Jeremy devurtualize us or do a return trip we need some rest," said Ulrich slightly impatiently.

"Ok will do," said Jeremy with annoyance of the new romance that was occurring on lyoko.

They were engulfed by a huge white bubble and Caden found himself in his room with Aelita.

He stood to go talk to her but grunted in pain. The gash was still on his leg. "Great, Aelita get a medkit from under my bed and patch this up for me." He said as he rested his leg on a chair.

"O Caden, how did this come back well I guess I can give you some morphine if you have any." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Caden knew who she was thinking about and was glad. Once she finished she gave him the "magic shot" he started to doze.

"Aelita I promise in a week we will get your mother I am sorry for the failed mission," For the first time in a week Caden slept, but it didn't come without his usual nightmares.

"It's ok I will wait," she whispered in his ear. She walked over to her bed and slept without any nightmares but with sweet dreams for the first time since she came to the real world.

**I hope you like it as much as I love writing it rate and review next chapter is Aelita's b-day.**


	6. Chapter 6: blood brothers

**Chapter six: blood brothers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyoko characters except Caden and he is basically me.**

Ulrich, Odd, and Caden were in the newly built Kadic weight room. It was nice and the three were training after the week's attacks.

"Come on Odd! Push you can do it," said Caden as he spotted Odd bench pressing. With a heave he pushed the bar up and racked it.

"Wow that's intense," said Odd as he gasped for air.

"Yea, hey Ulrich can you and Odd spot me? I am going to use a lot of weight." Caden called across the room.

"I'll be right there," he hollered back as he finished his abs and got a drink from the drinking fountain.

Odd was exhausted after his hundred and thirty pound bench, and started to stare as Caden put more and more weight on the bar. "Exactly how much can you bench?" Asked Odd as he saw the tremendous weight and began to feel petit.

"I would say three to four hundred pounds that's about twice you were doing," Said Caden casually. "Well that's what Franz told me I could do." He lay down on the bench and pushed the bar of its supports once Ulrich had arrived. The bar bent under the immense weight on either side. He brought it down and pushed up ten times before he racked it. "Speaking of Franz I need to check my computer to see if he has sent me an update or something."

"We'll come to," Ulrich said and they walked out of the room. About half way to the dorms they were stopped by Milly and Tamya who as always were working on an article.

"Would you mind doing a muscular pose for the paper, we are doing a report on the best looking guy at Kadic." They said in unison

Caden looked at Ulrich and Odd grinned and flexed his biceps for the camera while giving a handsome look. Odd did a cross arm flex and Ulrich took off his shirt to flex his abs.

Tamya took the picture looked at it and promptly fainted on the spot. Miliy however looked like she was in a state of shock.

The three left the two stunned girls and kept walking.

"Hey guys I think I need to tell you something," said Ulrich looking throuly depressed.

"What's on your mind, man?" asked Caden looking concerned.

"My dad said that he won't pay for my tuition or dorms if my grades didn't get better." He looked ashamed about this and Caden knew this could be serious trouble if he was separated from the group.

"Well I see two options and I think we could do both," Caden said smiling.

"What are they?" asked Odd nervously, the last time Caden had a plan Odd blew himself up with a grenade.

"I could boost Ulrich's IQ by fifty so he would get better grades."

"You can do that?" asked Odd amazed.

"Yea so we won't be separated," Caden said.

"And the second?" Ulrich asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"We could make a band and host a concert and dance in the Jim." He said as he did a moon walk while making a guitar sound.

"We don't really have skills and what can you play?" Odd asked Caden.

"Everything I can play drums, bass, lead, keyboard, vocals, and DJ," Caden laughed as Odd snorted his Mountain dew up his nose.

"That's cool but you can't be a one man band," said Ulrich as he handed Odd a tissue.

"That's why I copy and transfer my skill set into your guys brain so you can play everything, but every person as a specific instrument that is accustom to." Caden explained.

"Well we will need a name, how about Pop Rock Progressives?" Asked Odd.

"What about FireFang?" asked Caden.

"I like it, FireFang it is," said Ulrich and Odd as they walked into Caden and Aelita's room.

William, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita were waiting for them. Odd quickly explained Ulrich's predicament and Caden walked over to his computer. He opened his messages on his email.

"You've got mail!" said a female voice from the computer.

"Who is that, your girlfriend?" Jeered Jeremy who had been bitter lately.

Caden stiffened at that comment as it brought back a flashback.

**Flashback start:**

Caden dragged the two bodies through the mud as he crossed the finish. He threw the body of the boy he was caring to the ground and cradled the red haired girl in his arms.

"Kelly! Stay with it will be ok don't stop breathing and don't close your eyes." He ordered as a real tear slid down his face.  
"It's ok Caden I will never leave you even if I die I will always be with you," she said soothingly as she gave him a warm smile. Her hair was filled with dirt and her face was caked with mud, yet she was still beautiful with her forest green eyes and light freckles around her cheeks. "I will give you two things to remember me with," she said as she pulled a Desert Eagle out of its holster. It was black with lime green stripes but as she held it the green was turned red by the flow of blood from her stomach and chest. With her hand shaking she handed him the pistol.

"Please don't go you can't go we were going to get married and have our child don't go," he pleaded as blood dripped out of the side of her mouth.

"The soul of the child will be safe with me and we will be watching you from heaven, and guiding you," she said as she struggled to stay conscious. "Here is the second thing," she said as she grabbed the sides of his head and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Caden tasted blood but held her as they kissed. After a few seconds she went limp and her head hanged of Caden's arm. Her pulse stopped and her eyes stared into space with a glazed face as her soul left her body.

Caden yelled as he fell to his knees still holding the dead girl in his arms. The yell was the howl of a lone wolf who knew that he wouldn't see love again until he saw her again. He laid her body on the ground and closed her eyes. "Please don't go," he whispered weakly.

"I'm sorry, we all have lost someone or something of value," said a voice behind him as he felt a hand slide onto his shoulder.

Caden stood up and looked at the person who had tried to comfort him.

It was Ely the fifteen year old coward responsible for her death. He did say sorry but he looked like he was comforting a friend who had just lost a toy.

"YOU were the cause of her death! And you don't even think I care? What is she a TOY or something? I just lost my future wife and my unborn child and you are the cause of this. N-Nothing could bri-ing her back and YOU little wretch took her a-way from me!" Caden bellowed choking up as he threw the hand of his shoulder and stared at Ely.

"She wasn't your wife, you are fifteen and so was she, she was your girlfriend and she died. It's like a breakup so just move on." Ely said with no sympathy in his voice.

This pushed Caden too far.

"You took her away from me and know I am going to take something away from you." He said coldly as he chambered a round in the blood stained handgun.

"Come on man, you don't have to do thi…" Ely was cut off as Caden kicked him to the ground and put his foot on his chest so he couldn't escape.

Caden leveled his gun hand shot Ely in both legs shattering his bones then shot him in the place no man wants to be hurt.

Ely screamed and vomited from the pain as Caden holstered his pistol and gently picked up Kelly. As he walked to the med bay he turned to Ely.

"I can rest in peace knowing that you can't make any other cowards like yourself," Caden said and he turned and walked with Kelly's head resting on his chest. His white shirt and camo pants stained from the blood of the girl. From that point on Caden cried blood because he shed all his tears for the girl he loved.

**End of flashback:**

Caden sat in his chair shaking like he always did when he had flashbacks. He stood and walked to the trashcan and vomited.

"HOLY COW, Caden are you ok?" Odd asked and put his hand on Caden's shoulder.

"Y-Yea, I am fine its nothing I haven't experience before," stuttered Caden as he closed his eyes and touched his lips with his fingers thinking the last kiss he had received. "Let's check out what message I got," he said as he finally sat down in his chair and opened the message.

"It's from Franz!" he exclaimed as he looked through the message.

"Well what does it say?" asked Ulrich impatiently.

The message read:

**Dear Caden,**

** I have looked through your records and have found a startling discovery. You are a brother to one of the lyoko warriors but I don't know who at this time. Good work with the Xana attacks.**

**PS. I would like to see my wife soon.**

Caden's eyes were glued to the screen. He couldn't move. He never thought that he had a brother or a sister, but who could it be. He swiveled around in his chair and looked at the group.

"One of the group is my brother or sister. I was adopted. Does anyone have a brother who their parents gave away?

After the initial shock everyone said "no."

"Does anyone have parents that would keep secrets from them?" asked Caden.

Yumi, William and Ulrich stepped forward.

"It can't be Yumi because she is Japanese, and I don't have black hair like William." Caden concluded as he looked at Ulrich. "Ulrich come here, and stand beside me," said Caden as he took of his cowboy hat.

He and Ulrich looked at the rest of the group with their hand in their pockets.

"Their almost exactly identical!" Aelita gasped as she saw they had the same hair, nose, chin, and lips. The only deference was that Caden's face had two scars on each cheek and his eyes were sky blue.

Caden looked at Ulrich and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well it looks like need to have a talk with mom and dad." Caden said cheerfully.

Ulrich put out his hand. "Blood brothers?" he asked.

"Blood brothers." Caden confirmed as he shook Ulrich's hand

*** * ***

It was Saturday and Caden was on the way to the sterns house with Ulrich. The plan was for Caden and Ulrich to spend the night there and ask them about Caden. Then they would be drove back by Ulrich and Caden's father. The forty five minute drive to his house was pleasant because his mom was taking them not his dad.

Ms Stern was a sweet lady and Caden wondered how she got together with Mr. Stern. He and Ulrich were in the back seats gazing out of the widow.

"Thinking about girls are we," Ms Stern said when she saw their glazed looks.

"You could say that," Caden said frowning.

"Breakup?" she asked concerned.

"No, it's hard to explain, and it's a really long story that I have told too many times." He said.

"That's ok me and my husband have quit the story to but I will tell you another day." She said cheerfully.

"Mine doesn't have a happy ending so don't ask," said Caden with sudden bitterness in his voice.

Ulrich gave him a questioning look but Caden mouthed "tell you later," Ulrich got the message and didn't ask.

In a couple minutes they were pulling into the driveway and Caden got out and stretched his legs. He looked at Ulrich's house. It was three stories tall with a large basement.

"Nice place Ulrich." Caden said as he slung his duffle bag full of clothes over his shoulder.

"Yea but its occupants aren't so nice," he whispered so only Caden could hear.

Caden didn't push the subject. _I guess everyone has their own devils to fight._ Caden thought as he walked into house.

"Ulrich, show our guest his room then I need to talk to you," a man called from the kitchen.

"Crap, come on Caden I have a couch in my room you can use," Ulrich said as Caden fallowed him upstairs.

"Hey why is your dad so strict?" Caden asked as he threw his duffle bag on the couch.

"He was a marine in the battle of Fallujah in the Iraq war. He got hit by a grenade and got some scars on his face. He also slit the throat of an Iraqi Guard with his combat knife." Ulrich explained.

"Like these," Caden said showing his chest revealing three circular scars.

"Yea but are those bullet wounds?" asked Ulrich in amazement.

"Yea AK-47's hurt a lot," Caden replied as he put on a white shirt that was uneven splotchy shades of red on the front and splatters of red drops on the back. "Let's go talk to mom and dad," Caden said as he left the room.

They walked down stairs and into the living room were Ulrich's mom and dad were talking. They abruptly stopped when Caden came into the room.

"Ulrich we need to talk about your grades," said his father very sternly.

"On the contrary I think there is a more important matter to be discussed." Caden said stepping in front of Ulrich.

"How did you get those scars?" asked Mr. Stern suddenly pointing to the two on Caden's face.

"This was from a bayonet when I was in the Afghan Mountains," said Caden pointing to his left cheek. "This one was from a Dragonov tracer round that was aimed at my head in Bagdad." He said gesturing to his right cheek.

"Impossible, there is only one branch of the military that puts kids in combat like you, and those are the young wolfs. There just a myth," Mr. Stern said dismissively.

"O really?" Asked Caden, as he lifted up the sleeve of his left shoulder showing a tattoo. It was a grinning human skull with wolf ears and large fangs. On the forehead of the skull the letters DOW.

"No way, you were a Division One Wolf that's the squad leader!" Said incredulously as he stood up and backed away. "Why did you come here?" he asked nervously.

"I didn't come to hurt anyone I only brought this for self protection," he explained as he pulled out the red striped Desert Eagle pulled out the mag and cleared the slide so it was unloaded. "Ulrich just has some questions for you," Caden said as he sat in a chair with his handgun on his lap.

"Mom, dad was I a single child?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich there was a twin when you were born but we thought that would be too much to handle so we put your twin up for adoption." His mother confessed.

"Well it's about time we have had a family reunion," said Caden with a large smile as he took of his cowboy hat and stood next to Ulrich.

Ms Stern gasped and hugged Caden so hard that it knocked the wind out of him. Mr. Stern was a little more restrained. He walked over and shook Caden's hand with a look of respect on his face.

"Welcome home son," he said and the rest of the day was spent talking about Caden's past. Yet one experience was not told and he would save that for Ulrich.

**Reeeeaaly long chapter sorry 4 the wait please review.**


	7. Chapter 7:fusion

**Chapter 7: fusion, I am trying to explain some confusing material so bear with me. Haven't been able to update cuz of school.**

Caden and Ulrich were walking to the bedroom after a long afternoon of talking. There were no hard feelings between Caden and his parents. He understood why they put him up for adoption so he didn't criticize. Ulrich was wondering why Caden was so negative on the subject of girls.

"Hey, you said that you would tell me why you were so cold to mom when she started talking about girls," said Ulrich as they walked into the room.

"Yea, unfortunately I did. Go change and I'll tell you when we get in bed," Caden said sitting down on the couch.

"K I will be right out," said Ulrich as he left for the bathroom to change.

Caden got his night cloths ready and slipped his pistol under his pillow, an old habit of his. He cracked his back, neck and knuckles as he waited Ulrich.

When Ulrich came in Caden left to change into his night cloths. When Caden came back into the room Ulrich was holding Caden's wallet looking at a picture inside.

"She's pretty hot, you scored pretty good man," snickered Ulrich tossing Caden his wallet.

"Shut up, I have enough grief as it is, how would you like it if I gave Yumi your wallet so she could see her photo in it?" Caden shot back angrily, Kelly was a touchy subject understandably. He checked the picture to make sure it wasn't damaged. It was Caden and Kelly in camouflage holding rifles. Caden had a helmet on, but Kelly had hers under one arm so her red hair hung over some of her face.

Ulrich blushed and changed the subject. "Why do all your white shirts have red on them?"

Caden looked up from the picture and looked Ulrich right in the eyes. "You'll find out once I am finished," said Caden coolly. "Ulrich the reason I am telling this to you is that if something happened to Yumi then I know you couldn't fight,"

Ulrich didn't reply. He knew that this was the truth but he didn't want to admit it.

"I already told Aelita this story but I didn't tell her all of it. The truth is that I was in the Young Wolf special division not pre-marine training. The pre-Marine training was a cover up to keep the Young Wolf division a secret. That was where I met Kelly, and became the squad leader. We were sent on a variety of missions in Iraq and Afghanistan. On these missions Kelly and I grew very close. Like the relationship of the group. All of you have gone through so much together that if one of you were to be lost then the group would be crushed." Caden took a breath and let Ulrich ask a question.

"So basically you and Kelly had the same kind of relationship me and Yumi have," said Ulrich.

"Exactly,"

"So where is she know? Did you leave her to help us?" Ulrich asked intently.

"I will get to that, but Kelly and I had a little more together than a normal combat relationship. One day when we were on a patrol in Bagdad and we ran into an ambush. I got grazed in the cheek by a sniper but was still standing and fighting. I shot the sniper but there was one terrorist left with an ak-47 pointed at Kelly. Seeing that she couldn't react in time I stepped in the path of the bullets and got hit three times." Said Caden showing Ulrich the scars on his cheek and chest.

Ulrich was starting to see were this was going.

"After that me, Kelly, and Ely had to go to Colorado to finish the pre Marine training which was a piece of cake. I recovered and we were granted a week off so me and Kelly went to my farm. I have no idea what Ely was doing. Anyway, back to me and Kelly. One night Kelly and I were sitting on the bank of a pond on my foster parent's property. That's when I noticed something. I always had a tingling feeling in my stomach, and always got lost in her green eyes when she smiled. I put the pieces together and realized something, I loved her. So that night by the pond I told her and she confessed she felt the same way. We started to kiss and it escalated from there." Caden said with a slight redness creeping up his cheeks.

"Now let me tell you a little bit about Ely. He was ruthless, and killed noncombatants. Men, women, and especially children, he just couldn't stop killing. He also killed his ex girlfriend with an ax. He was also a coward and was terrified of death. He used a squad mate as a human shield when he was under fire, and I wasn't there to stop him. Personally I hated him, he was a little deceitful wretch." Caden tried his best to describe him but he was to evil to describe.

"So what happens next?" Ulrich prodded wanting to hear more.

"The day before the final test Kelly and I were in my room talking. I could tell she wasn't telling me something so I asked if something was wrong. She told me she was pregnant with my child. I was happy yet also worried and suggested that we have it adopted. She wanted to keep it and so I agreed. So right then and there I proposed to her. I told her that you could get married at sixteen in France. She said yes and said she wanted to leave the military so we could lead a normal life. I thought that was a great idea but we had to get through the final test which theoretically was easy," Caden continued.

Then he told him how Ely tried to run because he got unnerved. Kelly got shot trying to save them and Caden dragged them to safety.

"...and when she gave me her pistol the stripes turned red from her blood," said Caden as he tossed Ulrich the hand gun.

"Damn," Ulrich said as he held the gun.

"So with that pistol you are holding I shot Ely in both legs and the groin," said Caden remembering the scene vividly.

Ulrich winced, he had been hit there by a soccer ball and it was unbearably painful. He couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to get shot there.

"My commanding officer said I was no longer mentally able to lead my squad so he put me in the Lone Wolf division," Caden said while he rolled his right sleeve up to show Ulrich his other tattoo.

It was a wolf howling with a full moon behind it.

"The white shirt I am wearing was the one I was wearing when I held Kelly so does that answer why my shirt is a blotchy red?" Caden asked as he let his sleeve cover his tattoo.

"Yea it's her blood, but didn't your parents help. Didn't they do something? My parents even though they are grouchy would have given me support through the situation," Asked Ulrich.

"Three days after I lost Kelly me and my parents were attacked by a crab. My mom and dad were killed but I survived because someone launched a return trip to the past." Said Caden who obviously told this story before because he didn't break up about it.

Ulrich was silent for a little while.

"Caden I hate to say this but, you are my worst nightmare. I would be shattered if I lost Yumi. We aren't dating but it's that point where we care for each other a little more than the others." He finally said as he sat down on his bed.

"I know I am, but…"Caden trailed off as his fore arms burned slightly. He looked at the eye of Xana tattoo Franz had given him and it was glowing green.

"Wait, doesn't that mean he is attacking?" Asked Ulrich cracking his knuckles.

"No, when it glows green it means that he is formulating a new strategy," said Caden as he blew on his arms to cool them down.

"That still means trouble,"

"Yea, but know we will be on the alert for ambushes or whatnot," said Caden dismissively. "Anyway the reason I told you my past is to prepare you for the future. No war has zero casualties. I think it is only a matter of time, so when it comes, and you have to stay focused, understand?"

"Yea, I do but let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted," Said Ulrich lying down on his bed.

"Sounds good," said Caden as he lay down on the couch.

Now that Caden told the whole story of his past it felt like he had confessed his sins and he felt like he had gotten a huge weight off his chest. For the first time in weeks he actually slept.

**Dream start**

Caden was walking in an unfamiliar place. There was red mist surrounding him and rubble under his feet. He examined his surroundings seeing the outline of concrete buildings in the horizon. They were falling apart and steel rebar was sticking out of the cement.

He stopped walking when a dark hooded figure approached. It stopped in front of him and let out a hand with a fingerless glove to shake.

Caden knew it was a dream so he saw no harm in shaking the stranger's hand. He shook it, blinked, and found himself on the ground with the stranger's knife at his throat. He immediately recognized the knife. It was his Bowie that he kept under his pillow.

"Who are you?" asked Caden eyeing the knife.

"That's not important," the hooded figure rasped in a deep growl. "What is important is for you to fallow," it said gesturing Caden to fallow him.

"What is your name?" Caden asked as he fallowed the figure through the rubble.

The figure stopped and turned to Caden. "Call me shadow, but enough questions you must learn and understand," Said the figure.

Caden nodded and fallowed Shadow. He caught a glimpse of Shadow's legs and saw pistols and knives strapped to it.

He stopped asking questions and kept fallowing Shadow through the wasteland. When they were in the middle of the demolished city Shadow stopped and walked towards a stone stadium.

There were engravings of the eye of Xana along the sides of the stadium.

Caden fallowed Shadow into the stadium and felt a chill run down his spine. He could sense a pure evil presence in the area.

Shadow stopped at a gate that led into the stadium and pushed it open with a loud creek. Caden couldn't help but to notice a sign above the gate. It read, _Abandon all hope ye who enter here._ Caden shivered, as he fallowed Shadow to the center of the stadium.

There was a _crunch_ under Caden's feet as he walked. He looked down and felt his heart miss a beat. He stepped on a human skull. There were bones littered everywhere on the stadium floor. There were also craters, trenches, bullet casings, and metal skeletons of machines.

Shadow stopped and turned to face Caden once they reached the middle of the dirt arena.

"Behold, the coliseum of Xana," said Shadow with his arms spread out.

"Where are we?" Asked Caden as he looked around at the coliseum.

"What is more important is when are we," said shadow as he picked up a skill and examined it.

Caden was confused. _When were we_? His foster father was a military philologist and some of his patients had premonitions, which were the opposite of flashbacks. Then it hit him, this was the future. "We are in the future," he said to Shadow, who dropped the skull.

"Very good, actually we are one year into the future. Can you guess where we are?" Shadow asked.

Caden looked around; he could be in any major city but which one? He looked for familiar landmarks that he could recognize. His stomach churned as he saw half of the Eiffel tower sticking up from the ground.

"Paris France," he croaked as reality set in again.

"If you don't stop Xana, this," he gestured to the coliseum, "is what will happen to prisoners of Xana. Forced to fight each other for entertainment and these are the lucky ones." He said pointing to the skull he had just dropped. "In February Xana drops nukes on all the major cities in Europe. He didn't attack Russia, USA, Australia, or any non-European country, but he made it so they couldn't support the resistance in Europe. Basically, we were on our own." Said Shadow, as he started pacing on the dirt ground.

"How can I trust you?" Asked Caden confronting the hooded figure.

"This is why," he said and took down his hood. He had eyebrow long black hair with glowing green highlights, pointy ears, sky blue eyes and scars covering his face. "Recognize me yet?" he asked grinning showing long fangs.

"No, I don't," said Caden suspiciously.

He nodded and took of his fingerless gloves and his baggy cloak and threw them to the ground revealing his whole upper body.

Caden's mouth gaped open. Shadows body was covered with black tattoos that snaked from his waist to his neck, there were sayings, barbed wire, wolves, fire and Xana symbols. On his fore arms he had two half eyes just like Caden. He had eyes on his palms and all too familiar tattoos on his shoulders. Caden threw of his shirt and compared his tattoos with Shadow. Their shoulders and forearms were exactly identical.

For the third time that dream, the train of reality hit him. Shadow _was_ Caden.

"When do I get those tattoos," asked Caden pointing a shaking hand to Shadows chest.

"These aren't tattoos," said Shadow/future Caden gesturing to his whole body. "My friend, all these symbols and designs were given to me by Xana when I was captured. These are the Brands of Shame," He rasped with downcast eyes. "They were given to me by a red hot branding iron, not a needle and ink."

Caden shivered again. He had seen branding irons used in interrogation with the young wolves. He saw battle scared veterans reduced to tears and begging by one brand. Shadows body was covered with charred skin where the brands have left their mark.

"Like I said these are the lucky ones," He gestured to the bones. "I was a very unlucky one,"

"That doesn't answer my question, when do I get them,"

"Before the bombs fall,"

After a long silence Shadow sighed. "Are time is up. You can prevent all this from happening. Know go back to Kadic and think about what I have shown you. And you should know that Xana has a new puppet, and he joined willingly." Said Shadow and put out his hand to shake. Caden thought he looked earnest enough so he shook it.

"Goodbye, and good luck," rasped shadow and he brought his hand over Caden's eyes and he woke.

**End dream**

Caden woke up and glanced at the clock. It was seven in the morning and he wanted to get back to Kadic. He woke Ulrich, changed, packed, and went down stairs to eat breakfast. He and Ulrich ate breakfast and walked out to the garage and found a Mitsubishi 2010 motorcycle with black paint and tiger striped green.

"I thought you would use it more than I do, and seeing you were in the Young Wolves you probably have your driver's license," said Mr. Stern tossing Caden the keys.

Caden beamed, had never owned a car because you have to be sixteen in the USA. However he did have a driver's license. "That's awesome, thanks!" Exclaimed Caden as he hugged his dad.

"I also have these for you, and Ulrich," he said handing him a helmet. It had a black visor and when it was closed there was a whole wolf head panted on the helmet. Ulrich's had a grinning demon on the front of his. It was the same face as the one on the back of his old lyoko outfit. He also got a black leather jacket, Ulrich already had one.

"Thanks again dad," said Caden as he hugged his dad once more before strapping his duffle bag to his back.

"Make sure to visit again soon," He said as he hugged Ulrich. "By the way those helmets have comm. Links in them so you can talk to each other." He said pulling out of a hug and waving goodbye.

Caden revved the engine and took off. Ulrich was tense behind him because he was driving so fast.

"Damn you drive fast Caden," laughed Ulrich over the comm.

"I want to get back fast as I can and we might get there before they wake up," he said without taking his eyes from the road.

The twenty minute drive took ten as they pulled up to the curb beside Kadic and parked there cycle.

"We should name it don't you think?" asked Ulrich as they walked to their dorms.

"How about the crotch rocket but when we are around the others it's the rocket?" Caden suggested.

"I like it, hey I am going to wake up Odd, you wake up Aelita." Said Ulrich as he headed to the boys dorms.

Caden nodded and walked to his dorm. He opened the door very quietly and sat down on his bed facing Aelita. He was smiling in her sleep and was holding Mr. Puck. Caden realized she had a very similar resemblance to Kelly. She had the same face and hairstyle but her hair was light pink and Kelly's was a lighter red. Kelly was a little taller than Aelita is but Caden could mistake them for twins. Once the clock turned to eight Caden walked over to her bed.

"Good morning princess," he said kissing her fore head.

"Good morning Caden" She smiled and stretched.

"Get changed and we should go his breakfast," he said lying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

She nodded and started to change. Because it was Sunday she put on some comfortable hang-out cloths. She wore baggy grey sweat pants and a pink tank-top.

Once she finished Caden fallowed suit and changed in to baggy sweats and a wife beater selfless shirt. He chose baggy pant because he had an internal holster for his desert eagle and it would show with his tighter pants.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yea, lets go."

They left the room and walked down to the lunchroom. All along the way Caden saw girls looking at the Kadic newspaper and pointing out Caden to their friends. He and Aelita got their usual table and started chatting and eating.

Caden was a little regretful for doing a muscular pose for the paper, and know the whole school will want to go out with him.

Aelita saw his look of distress and couldn't help but to ask. "Hey why the long face?" She asked as Caden stopped daydreaming.

"O, its nothing," he grumbled.

"I beg to differ," chuckled Yumi as she sat down throwing the Kadic news on the table.

"Yumi…" Said Caden but was cut off by Aelita who was reading the article.

"Nice abs Wolfie, and you got some pretty thick arms," she giggled looking at the picture with Odd, Caden, and Ulrich.

"I don't think we can call Odd scrawny anymore, he is so ripped," Said Yumi who didn't see Odd sit down next to Aelita.

"Why thank you Yumi," he said as he started to shovel down food.

This made Yumi jump and glare at Odd.

"I think you all look better without shirts on," said Aelita who was still looking at the picture.

Odd muttered something under his breath that made Ulrich snicker and Caden give odd a death glare.

Odd looked disheveled as he ate and Aelita noticed.

"What's the matter Odd?" she asked, concerned.

After he shoveled the last of his food down he answered.

"This morning I have had three girls ask me out," he said grumpily.

This made Aelita look agitated. "And what did you say to them," she asked levelly.

"I turned them all down," said odd simply.

This made Aelita relax a bit.

"Hey guys what's up?" Said Jeremy cheerily as he sat down

"What's up is that I need some more food," smiled Caden as he stood up. He looked out the window and examined outside.

_Such a nice day out,_ he thought, _the trees, the grass, the megatank, the birds, the… wait a megatank?_

Then the wheels in his head clicked as he saw in open horizontally and start to charge. He had to get everybody in the lunchroom on the floor know and there was only one way to do it. He took out his pistol and shot the entire clip in the air.

"Everybody on the ground now!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

Everyone screamed and hit the deck. Caden jumped and grabbed hold of a ventilation shaft in the ceiling as a wave of energy sliced the lunch room in half. Caden fell to the floor and yelled at the group to get to the factory.

They nodded and left but Caden and Odd stayed behind to deal with the attack. Caden and Odd sprinted to Caden's dorm. It was hard to run out of the cafeteria because most of the roof had collapsed.

Caden picked up his bed, moved it, and tore up his floor boards.

Odd stared with his mouth agape. There were at least fifty rifles, shotguns and rocket launchers.

Caden took out an AT-4 missile launcher and handed it to Odd. Then he took his Bowie knife for himself.

"That's all you're going to use?" asked Odd in disbelief.

"The megatank's eye has no armor when its exposed unlike a bloc's which has armor. Since you have the rocket launcher you are the distraction." He smiled as Odd's face turned pale.

They ran outside and saw the huge ball of metal. Caden ran to flank it as Odd leveled his launcher. The megatank turned to face Odd not seeing Caden.

"Eat this," said Odd as he squeezed the trigger.

The missile whistled through the air and collided with the megatank with a loud _clang._ Odd squinted through the smoke only to see the megatank open and charge a shot. The moment before it shot Odd saw a blur out of the corner of his eye. It was Caden running so fast it would put Ulrich's supersprint to shame.

The megatank fired but before the wave of death could reach Odd Caden jumped on the Sphere and slashed the eye with his Bowie knife causing the beam to miss its target.

Caden jumped off and walked towered Odd. He felt a slight rumble and turned to see the Megatank shaking.

"Shit…" was the only word that left his lips before the megabank exploded violently.

After the smoke was slightly cleared Odd went look for Caden. "Cade where are you!" he yelled desperately.

He was answered by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Caden holding one of his shoulders, which was bleeding.

"We need to get to the factory, now!" he said and ran to the Rocket and drove to pick up Odd.

"Nice ride…Wow!" Odd yelled as Caden floored the motorcycle to the factory.

They arrived at the factory and went down to the elevator.

"Get to the scanners right away! Everyone was transported to a different sector and Aelita is being attacked by the Schipizoa!" Jeremy yelled.

Caden and Odd stepped in the scanners.

_Transfer Odd_

_Transfer Caden_

_Scanner Odd_

_Scanner Caden_

_Virtualization!_

Caden landed in the ice sector and could see Aelita in the distance.

"Odd virtualized in the mountain sector you're on your own Caden." said Jeremy.

Caden morphed into the wolf and bounded across the sector, but he was too late. He saw the Schipazoa making an escape.

"Coward! Come back and fight," he roared. It was trying to escape to the digital sea. Caden pounced on top of it and started to tear it apart with his claws. It squealed as Caden's claws sunk through the shield around his head and grasped the brain like thing its tentacles attached to, and ripped it out.

The Schipazoa crashed to the ground dead.

Caden let out a howl so loud that Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd, who were all in different sectors, could hear it.

He walked to Aelita and fell to his knees beside her. He placed his palm on her forehead to analyze the damage the Schipizoa had inflicted.

"Jeremy, Xana took Aelita's mind and erased it," said Caden shakily after a long silence, "If I put half of my mind in her than hers will regenerate but we will technically fuse."

"Is that possible?" asked Jeremy.

"Yea but are physical and mental aspects will change, and it's the only option we have." He said warningly.

"Just do it we need her alive," said Jeremy.

"Alrighty then, this is going to hurt," Said Caden and he picked up Aelita in his arms, took a deep breath and pressed his lips firmly against hers. They started to glow brightly as their minds fused. After a couple of seconds Aelita's eyes shot open and Caden set her down. If they were in the real world they would be red as a tomato.

"It's ok Jeremy she is alive," Said Caden and he heard cheers from the other lyoko warriors over the comm.

"Ok Xana deactivated his own tower so I will devitalize you all." Said Jeremy happily and everyone was sent back to earth.  
Once they all congregated around the supercomputer the identified the physical changes in Aelita and Caden had eyebrow long black hair with pink highlights and his eyes had a blue-pink mixture to them. Aelita had grown about three inches, more muscular, and she was less petite and more matured.

"By the way, Aelita," said Caden slightly blushing. "That was the only way to connect so I could regenerate your mind."

"That's ok, I forgive you," said Aelita also blushing.

There was a moment of awkward silence which was finally broken by Ulrich.

"Well, I think I am ready to hit the sack who's with me?"

"I will," said Odd

"Me to," said Caden.

"Me three," said Yumi.

Aelita was about to respond when Jeremy intervened.

"Aelita, I need you to stay at the factory with me to work on a vehicle update program," said Jeremy a little too forcefully for Odd and Caden's liking.

"Come on Jer we need to get some sleep," Aelita pleaded putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Aelita come on we have work to do," said Jeremy.

"No, I want to get some sleep," said Aelita. She was crossing her arms and looked agitated.

Caden sensed another fight brewing, his pink highlights turned red with his mood.

"What did you just say?" asked Jeremy narrowing his eyes.

"I said no,"

Caden intervened.

"Jeremy she has every right to go to bed so back off," Said Caden standing beside Aelita. "Besides we have to do a return trip, in case you haven't forgotten the lunch room was cut in half.

"Fine, return to the past now!" Said Jeremy as the white bubble engulfed the group.

Once again Caden and Ulrich were driving to Kadic on the Rocket.

"I hope Einstein doesn't try anything, he was fuming with anger last night," Said Ulrich.

"I know that's why we need to get there fast," said Caden as he turned a sharp corner.

They parked it and ran up to Caden's room.

Caden opened the door and saw Odd sitting on Aelita's bed holding her in his arms with his back supported by the wall. She had obviously been crying because Odd shirt was soaked where her head lay.

"Guys Princess and Einstein had a big fight last night and she came to me for comfort, the way she described it was pretty rough, so don't get any ideas why I am holding her right know, k," Odd's voice was pleading.

"What did he say?" asked Caden.

"Stuff that would make Yumi cry,"

"Ouch, I'll talk to her and Jeremy later, right now we have to get on with the day," said Caden.

"Ok, I'll wake her up," said Odd. "Princess you should get up," said Odd gently as he shook her slightly.

"ODD! Have you been holding me all night!" she exclaimed as he woke up.

"Yea don't worry about it, you needed someone to be with," said Odd soothingly.

"Thank you you're the best! Know lets go get some breakfast," she said giving him a hug then lead the way to the Cafeteria.

**I hope that cleared some foggy details, and sorry for the long wait. I've had a ton of homework and stuff**.


	8. Chapter 8:New Keys

**Chapter eight: New Keys **

**Sorry for the wait, finals were gruesome. I am sure all of my ever so faithful readers know how bad finals can be lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko but I do own Caden and Ely but there will be other characters in the story soon. Btw why do I always have to do the disclaimer it's kind of annoying.**

Aelita woke to the sound of André meowing. She sat up and watched Caden who was staring at a picture in one hand and petting the dapple spotted cat. She sat on her bed and just watched him for a while. He stared at the picture for what seemed like an eternity. After a while he kissed it and set it gingerly in his dresser and looked at the feline.

The cat bowed its head and flattened its ears and gave a long dragged out meow.

"I know, I miss her to," he said gently to the cat. He looked over to Aelita and finally noticed that she was awake.

"Good morning princess and happy 15th birthday," Said Caden cheerily giving her a hug.

"You remembered! Thank you so much I can't wait to see what I get," she said, happily.

"Yup and the gang has some pretty killer gifts for you,"

"You didn't have to," she said blushing slightly

"But we wanted to, and what would a birthday be without gifts?"

"A boring one, thanks," laughed Aelita.

"No problem," said Caden lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

After a little silence Aelita spoke. "Caden what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He replied but she could read him like a book.

"Wolfie, if something is wrong you can tell me," she said comfortingly as she sat down next to him.

Caden broke under her gaze and let it out. "Today is the two month anniversary of Kelly's death," he blurted out.

"Caden I'm so sorry I didn't know,"

"It's not your fault don't apologize," Caden said sternly.

"Is that why you were staring at the picture?" Aelita asked.

"Yea I couldn't stop thinking about her so I just let my memories go and reminisced of the few good times we had," he said handing her a picture.

The picture was Kelly in a flowing red dress that matched her hair. She was holding Andre and smiling widely. Aelita looked at it once and smiled. "She is very beautiful Caden I'm sure she is in a better place know," Aelita said sweetly.

"Thanks, I just hope when my time comes I will go to that that same place," Said Caden.

"What makes you say that?" she asked innocently.

"I have done some things that I would take back if I could," he said turning his head away in shame.

"That's not the Caden I know. The Caden I know would do anything for his friends," she said.

"Back then I wasn't the same person, but I did do anything for my squad even if meant killing innocent people,"

"What's done is done and know you are fighting the good fight, that is all that matters," she said.

"Your right thanks for making me feel better," he smiled.

"Just seeing you smile is a great present for me,"

Caden thanked her again then told her he had to change.

"Ok I'm going to take a shower," she said picking up a towel and walking off to the bathroom.

Caden looked down the hall and saw it was all clear. He picked up his cell and dialed the number of a certain blond with a one large spike in his hair.

"Is she gone?"

"Yea come on in before she gets back," whispered Caden as he saw Odd at the end of the hall with his phone to his ear.

Odd gestured for the others to fallow and everyone except William was in Aelita's room waiting for her to get back.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Aelita walked in and was greeted by a loud "Surprise!"

She screamed and fell back, but Odd caught her and gently put her back on her feet.

"Your knight in shining armor saves you again, princess," Odd said once she was on her feet.

Aelita was speechless, she had never had a surprise birthday party before and it was a little overwhelming.

"First gift is on me," said Ulrich. Handing her a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

Aelita tore into the box and found a pink glass orb, much like an energy field. It was on a stand that had a plaque which the words, _princess of Lyoko,_ were inscribed

"Thanks Ulrich, it beautiful," she said putting it on her nightstand.

The next gifts were a pink scarf from Jeremy and a coat with a pink fur hood from Yumi, and all that was left was Odd's gift and Caden's.

"Ok my turn!" Odd exclaimed happily as he hefted a large rectangular box that weighed about ten pounds.

Aelita opened it and was in a state of shock when she saw the contents.

"O my," was all she could say.

In the box was a very expensive and extensive collection of perfume, makeup, and mascara.

"That's all the makeup you will need all through high school, and considering how much girls use it, that's a lot!" Odd proclaimed proudly.

Once Aelita's mind finally registered the gift she set it on her bed gingerly and hugged Odd so tight that his back cracked multiple times.

"Really Aelita I can't breathe," choked Odd as he tried to get out of her death hug.

Once she let Odd breathe again she looked for another gift but there weren't any more left.

"You didn't get me a gift Wolfie?" She asked looking very put out.

"Yes, but I will have to show you it, as you know I saved the best for last," he said and the group and Andre fallowed him out of the room.

Once they reached the edge of the woods Caden stopped and took out a black cloth from his pocket.

"Is it so important that I will need a blind fold?" Aelita pouted.

"Yes but don't worry I am sure you would do much more than wear a blind fold to get this gift." He said reassuringly.

After five minutes of walking and about a hundred 'are we there yet' from Aelita they arrived at the acquired destination.

"Ok ready this will be a little bit of a shock," said Caden taking off her blind fold.

Aelita opened her eyes only to see the group in front of her.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Turn around silly," Yumi laughed.

Aelita did as she was told and shrieked. In front of her was the Hermitage but it looked different. It was repainted and repaired. The group had completely remodeled it.

"Just so you know I bought the property and the house with the money that Franz gave me so the whole group minus Yumi and William are staying in the house." Said Caden tossing her the keys to the front door.

She snatched them up and sprinted to the front door, unlocking it.

"Aelita wait there is a..." Caden was cut off by a scream of horror. "Other surprise," he finished.

At the front door standing seven feet tall with its upper body covered with a short grey fur and its lower body covered with metallic scales was a creeper.

Horrified from the sight Aelita fell backwards but she felt arms catch her before she could fall victim to the concrete.

Odd had come to the rescue yet again.

"Princess its ok, it's tame," Odd reassured her.

Aelita stopped her desperate attempt to get away and looked at the creeper in wonder.

"H-how did you do it?" she asked wearily.

"I made a one-use program that can turn any monster on our side, with Jeremy's help of course." Caden explained, rather modestly.

"So if I am never around to save you or to comfort you, you will always have him," said Odd patting the creeper on the back.

It gave a loud moaning sound of approval.

"What should we name it?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita, it's your birthday, you choose," said Yumi.

"Hmm let me think," Aelita said tapping her finger to her lips.

She stood there and thought for the next five minutes. Jeremy grew very impatient and was humming the Jeopardy theme. Caden was focused on giving Aelita have the best birthday ever and didn't scan the area for intruders.

"Ok, I have my decision," Aelita announced. "Creeps," she said proudly.

Everyone present agreed it was a fantastic name except the shadow of a girl in the bushes.

The girl steadied the video camera so as to see this bizarre creature more clearly.

"I'm sure my father would love to hear about this," Sissy muttered to herself. "Or I could blackmail them into telling me what there weirdo group does when they aren't at Kadic," she smiled evilly at the new idea, but didn't see the greater evil lurking behind her. She didn't make a sound as the black mist entered her body, taking it over.

Instantly Caden's arms burned and Creeps forced his way in front of Aelita and roared at the bush that was currently occupied by Sissy.

Everyone took up fighting stances as she stepped out of the bushes.

"Xana?" asked Ulrich.

"Xana," nodded Caden, he turned to Odd. "Odd there is a 12 gauge shotgun on top of my clothes dresser. There will be three shot shells next to it bring me the gun and the glowing blue shell, we will hold her off."

Odd nodded and ran into the house as fast as he could. He found Caden's room which was bare because they hadn't moved their stuff in yet, however he found the clothes dresser next the bed. He reached on top and griped the handle of the shotgun pulling it down. He then grabbed the three shells hand loaded the glowing blue one, and pumped the shotgun to chamber the shell. He ran to the door of the house and heard the sounds of the fight outside.

"Get of me you crazy bitch!" Ulrich yelled kicking Sissy off of him.

She growled and sparked with electricity. She started to charge up a bolt of lightning which was aimed at Aelita.

"Caden the shotgun is live and ready to fire," Odd yelled chucking it through the air.

Once Odd chucked the shotgun he saw with horror where Sissy was aiming, and acted.

Meanwhile Caden caught the shotgun and took aim at Sissy. He squeezed the trigger and a transparent beam fired from the gun, striking Sissy in the chest. She fell to the ground motionless.

Caden realized that he might have been too late, Sissy had got her shot off.

He rushed over to where Aelita once was, and found her looking over Odd who was hit by sissy's bolt.

The chest part of his hoodie was melted and his skin on his chest was badly burned.

"Ou-chy," he muttered before passing out due to the pain on his chest.

"Will he be alright?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, he should be healed when we send him to lyoko, speaking of which we should get moving," Caden said jerking his head in the direction of the factory.

"How about her," Aelita asked pointing to Sissy's limp form.

"She'll be fine but she is still possessed by Xana the shot in my shotgun was a temporal EMP ray so she will be paralyzed for a while," Caden replied, hoisting Odd's injured body over his shoulder.

Caden, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and the injured Odd headed for the factory Jeremy was probably already there, fighting bravely and risking his neck to save Aelita wasn't his style.

They rushed to the factory and took the elevator down to the scanner room. Caden laid Odd in the scanner and hoped for the best. Ulrich and Yumi got in the other two and Jeremy started the process.

"Jeremy is Odd healed?" Caden asked through the comm.

"Yup, healed and couscous," he replied.

"Good send me and Aelita and do you know where William is?" Caden asked.

"Yea he is on the way, but he is going to protect me up top,"

"Alright were good to go send us," Caden said as he and Aelita stepped into their scanners.

"Roger that starting up the process know," he said hitting the enter key on the keyboard.

Caden experienced the familiar bright light and levitation before he was sent to the virtual world.

He virtualized in the air and fell to the ground. He looked around as to better see his surroundings. Caden noticed that he and Aelita have changed since their last encounter with Xana.

Aelita had a pink sword on her back, and her white bodysuit highlights had turned a darker green to match her eyes.

Caden's lime highlights had turned a glowing blue and he had matching spiked gauntlets on his hands.

"Hold on guys I am detecting some energy spikes hold tight while I figure them out," said Jeremy.

"Is it Xana?" asked Yumi.

"I hope it is, I want to crack some heads," said Ulrich eagerly.

"No it's not Xana, its coming from Caden and Aelita, I think…. wait that can't be right," said Jeremy.

"What is it?" asked Odd.

"I-I think their lyoko forms are evolving, but that never happens unless it's stimulated into doing so," stuttered Jeremy.

All eyes turned to Aelita and Caden.

"I think your right Einstein, they look different, but what stimulated it?" Odd asked scratching his chin.

"I believe I have an answer for that," said Caden. "When me and Aelita fused the process must have stimulated are forms, and that means we probably share powers and could combine energy to make them more powerful,"

"That's good we will need all the power we can get because I am detecting Xana's troops heading your way," said Jeremy.

"Finally I was getting bored not to mention hungry!" yelled Odd.

"When are you not Odd," laughed Jeremy. He clicked a key and their vehicles materialized.

"Let's go," said Ulrich speeding ahead on the Overbike.

Caden morphed and let out a roar of agreement. With Aelita on his back he ran across the desert with Ulrich to his right and Odd and Yumi on the left.

"The sector ahead becomes a large rectangular plateau, on the far side from you is the tower guarded by three tarantulas and on the closer side there appears to be a lone humanoid figure," Said Jeremy over the comm.

"I will fight the humanoid creature the rest of you try to infiltrate the tower," said Caden.

"Roger roger Captain," said Odd giving a goofy salute as he flew off to the tower with the others.

With Aelita flying to the tower, Caden morphed to a human and calmly walked to the unknown figure.

"It's been a while since I had to see your face," said Caden addressing the cloaked figure who was observing the battle between the tarantulas and the rest of the lyoko warriors.

"Nice to see you to, mad dog," the figure said sarcastically.

"So when did you join Xana?" Caden asked.

"A week before her death," the figure said haphazardly.

"That makes since, is that why you didn't die when I shot you?"

"Correct, in fact if you are still hurting over that wench of a girlfriend, then I think you should know that it was my mission to kill you and her," it said. "And as you can see, my mission isn't complete."

"So you killed my parents to then,"

"Correct," it hissed.

"I feel bad for you Ely, because now you have more to fear than death," Caden said drawing his sword.

"Hold on let me do one more thing before we senselessly kill each other," Ely said. He turned to the battle that the lyoko warriors were fighting. Odd had just killed the last tarantula. Ely snapped his fingers twice and pointed at the tower.

"I am reading massive energy spikes, Xana is drawing energy from a replica," Jeremy said in a panicked voice. Instantly after he said this the plateau began to shake.

"Now we fight," Ely said as his cloak dissipated and his true form was revealed.

His lower body was covered by leather pants however his upper body was bare and covered with green scales. His hands were clawed and reptilian, and his face was slightly elongated with large teeth. To top it all off he had a very large green sword on his back. If Ely didn't tell Caden what he was, Caden would guess an alligator from hell.

"Agreed," said Caden as he waited for Ely to make the first move.

Ely lunged at him and sent a downward strike which Caden dogged by sweeping around behind Ely and delivering a blow to the back of his head with the flat side of his sword.

"How dare you taunt me?" He roared and charged Caden again only this time he had to rely on his skill with his sword to bock and counter attack. They continued to exchange lighting fast blows and they both were almost perfectly matched. Even with the William sized sword, Ely was lightning fast and agile. Caden was just as fast, but even though he had a smaller sword he was just as strong.

After another quick exchange of blows they both jumped back away from each other, out of breath.

"Come and get me, killer croc," Caden taunted.

Ely's rage got the better of him and he rushed forward trying to impale Caden with his sword, but Caden was too quick. A split second before he fell victim to the blade Caden jumped and flipped slicing Ely's back as he passed underneath.

Thinking Ely had been devirtualized, Caden began to run to the other warriors who weren't having much success fighting the Kolossus.

As he was running over his body exploded into a burning pain which caused him to fall to the ground writhing in agony. He was able to draw his sword just in time to block another of the mysterious attack that came from Ely who was standing only a couple meters away.

Caden blocked what appeared to be green balls of liquid that Ely was firing from his hands.

"How does the acid feel," Ely taunted as he stopped momentarily from throwing the acidic fluid.

"Just dandy thanks," sneered Caden who sheathed his sword.

"Caden you lose twenty life points for every acid orb that hits you and… what the heck?" Jeremy muttered looking at Caden's icon.

Caden held his hands in front of him and started to glow with energy. What appeared to be an oversized, golden energy field glowed between his two hands and was gaining strength.

"Energy beam!" Caden yelled as a large beam of light shot from the energy field and his Ely in the center of the chest sending him flying across the plateau.

"He isn't devirtualized yet, but you stunned him," Jeremy said bluntly.

"What does it take to kill him," Caden said exasperatedly, when an idea popped into his head.

Ely groaned, and tried to get up but only succeeded in getting into a sitting position.

"You fool," he said, "Xana gave me extra life points so it will be almost impossible to kill me." He was rubbing his head with his eyes closed so he failed to see the horse sized wolf approaching him. When he opened them he let out a scream of terror. Before he could escape Caden grabbed him with his two front paws and lifted him off the ground.

"Wh-what are you going to do," he shrieked, but the wolf-Caden just grinned.

Caden lifted him further off the ground and roared. Then he brought Ely close to his canine face and growled ever so softly, "This one's for Kelly."

Ely's eye opened wide with fear but before he could scream Caden tore him in half with both sets of his claws. Once the deed was done, he morphed back to his human form and watched Ely's body pieces form into black mist and fly into the digital sea. He stared at the spot where the mist had entered the digital sea until an agitated voice woke him from his trans.

"I'm sure you love to stare at the digital sea but in case you haven't forgotten, THE TOWER IS STILL ACTIVATED!" Jeremy shouted over the comm.

Caden cursed himself for his lack of attention and rushed to the tower.

From a distance he could see Ulrich on the Kolossas's shoulder trying to slash its eye. Odd was trying to hit the target on its sword. Aelita was trying to find a way around it so she could gain entrance to the tower. Yumi was just smashed by the giant sword.

Aelita seeing Caden approach turned to him to wave him over. This laps of attention was going to cost her dearly.

The Kolossus, seeing her back turned lifted its foot and brought it down attempting to crush Aelita.

Odd saw this and acted quickly. He leaned forward on his overboard and dove toward Aelita. He flattened the dive and leapt of the board, tackling Aelita out of the way. They rolled across the ground as the Kolosuss's foot landed, shaking the plateau.

Once they skidded to a halt, Aelita found herself lying on top of Odd.

Odd quirked and eyebrow, "See something you like?" he asked.

Before she could respond Odd saw a large sword descending over Aelita's shoulder. Acting fast once again, Odd grabbed Aelita's hips and spun her over so he was on top of her. He then sat up so he was straddling her. He lifted his arms above his head, crossed them, and yelled, "Shield!" The purple shield of energy formed just in time. Because the Kolosuss had swung its sword vertically down, it glanced of Odds shield and sunk into the desert floor. However it shattered Odds shield so he couldn't bloc it again.

The Kolosuss raised its sword once again and this time Odd couldn't bloc it.

It was Caden's turn to act. He raised his arms above his head in a Y shape. He glowed a bright gold color again and a large energy field formed between his raised arms. Once the energy field was large enough to fit two people in he threw it, not at the Kolosuss, but at Odd and Aelita.

"Energy shield!"

Upon impact of Odd and Aelita it didn't devirtualize them but created a protective bubble shield around them.

Once the Kolosuss's sword impacted the shield, a large crack appeared on the sword.

"Aelita, Odd, go to the tower me and Ulrich will handle big boy,"

"Got it," they said in unison trying to hide their blushes.

Caden saw Ulrich clinging for dear life on the Kolosuss's shoulder. He morphed and flew to the Kolosuss's unoccupied shoulder.

"Ulrich,"

"Y-yea," he stuttered, looking at the ground from this altitude made is vertigo go crazy.

"I have a plan, all you have to do is stab the small eye on Big Boy's arm, but wait for my signal.

He nodded being not much for words at this height.

Ulrich made his way carefully down the arm as it swung side to side. Once he reached the small eye he waited for the signal.

Meanwhile Caden was trying to doge the attacks by the Kolosuss's attacks while staying airborne. Every attempt to get to it's large eye was almost impossible while in his wolf form.

"I'll have to use some acrobatics on this guy," he growled.

He saw his opportunity when the Kolossus sent an uppercut at him with its fist.

In mid air he morphed to a human and caught hold of the uppercuting arm, and used it momentum to flip himself into the air. Being above the Kolosuss he could attack it without being blocked. He morphed into a wolf again and dived down to the Kolosuss. He spread out his arms in a belly flop position and used both front claws to gash down the Kolosuss's face where they got stuck.

"Ulrich now!" he yelled trying to dislodge his claws from the Kolosuss's face.

Hearing the signal, Ulrich took out both katanas' and impaled the eye.

The monster froze. All the lava drained out from its body. Without the ability to balance the Kolosuss started to fall forward.

"aww shit fall backwards not forwards!" Caden pleaded, try harder to free his claws. The next thing he knew he was waking up in the scanner. "That hurt," he mumbled as he felt his whole body start to ach.

"Need some help?" said a familiar voice.

"Sure thanks Yumi," he hooked his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the elevator.

They hobbled into the computer lab and Yumi stood him up against the wall.

He breathed a sigh of relief once he heard the 'tower deactivated' from Aelita.

"Good work guys I'll bring you in," said Jeremy to the lyoko warriors who hadn't been devirtualized.

The group assembled in the computer lab.

"Wow it seems like forever since I've seen ugly," said Odd doing some air-punches.

"Yea I kicked his butt," bragged Ulrich.

"You were to slow to save Yumi though, and thanks to me Aelita wasn't devirtualized," jabbed Odd.

"I don't think you could have done it in a more acquired way," he shot back.

"Hey it worked didn't it,"

"Yea but…"

At this point Caden got tired of the bickering and went to talk to Jeremy.

"Hey Einstein you looked worried," said Caden acknowledging Jeremy's worried look.

"Yea, I am, how could Xana use only one replica to summon the Kolossus?" he asked more to himself then Caden.

"He only used one replica?" Caden asked.

"Yea that's what's bothering me, he must be getting stronger,"

They both became quiet for a while trying to figure out why he has grown stronger.

"Hey Jeremy I have an idea of what he may have done," said Caden.

"Enlighten me," said Jeremy.

"Ok let's say two armies are at war,"

"Like us,"

"Right, would you want to have a bunch of scattered weak fortresses or one main super fortress?"

"What are you saying?" asked Jeremy.

"Just answer the question," Caden said impatiently.

"I would want the super fortress," answered Jeremy

"Right and you said that Xana has about ten replicas left right?"

"Yea,"

"So wouldn't it make sense if he would combine then to make on ultra replica?"

"Yea but that would be impossible, the keys to lyoko aren't that strong," Jeremy replied dismissively.

Caden sighed like he was teaching a two year old. "If someone you don't like has the key to your house what would you do?"

"Change the lock and get…"

"…a new key," Caden finished the sentence for Jeremy.

Jeremy's eye went wide as he finally understood what Caden was saying. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I don't have the code skills to breach something of that magnitude we will need some help," he sighed.

"And Franz is in hiding so are last option would be Antea," said Caden.

"I could hack the French government's computers to find were she is being held. Then we would have to find and rescue her," Jeremy said.

"And I think we can do that if you transfer us there,"

"Yea but the program sent our real bodies last time," said Ulrich who had stopped griping with Odd.

"Then if that happened I could send you guys some of Caden's gear to rescue Antea," Said Jeremy.

"So we would go into a government facility with guns and extract Antea, that's like special forces stuff are you sure we are ready for that?" asked Odd.

"So we might have to shoot real people?" asked Yumi.

"I am afraid that would mean we would, yes, and based on how all of you handled weapons in that zombie attack I would have every one of you on my Special Forces team. I think you guys are ready for that," Caden said.

"Would you shoot someone if you had to?" Ulrich asked to the whole group.

"I will do whatever it takes to see my mother again," Aelita surprised everyone by this.

"You would kill for your family?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded again.

"We are all family and I would die for any of you," said Odd firmly.

"So would I," Said Ulrich, putting his arm on Odd's shoulder.

"And I," said Yumi putting her arm on Ulrich's shoulder.

"And I" said William who also put his arm on Yumi's shoulder.

"And I," said Aelita, putting her arm on Odd's on occupied shoulder.

"And I," Said Caden Putting his arm on Aelita's shoulder.

Once Jeremy joined in they were in a circle with all seven members of the lyoko team Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Caden, and Jeremy.

"Well guys we are team lyoko," Said Caden. "We are the most badass bunch of warriors to walk the earth, and I know that eventually we will bring Xana to his knees, but remember one thing, we share a complete trust in each other and if anyone breaks that trust they are not a lyoko warrior. Now enough talk let's get some sleep tonight and after class tomorrow we will save Antea, cool?"

"COOL!" everybody yelled back and they made their way back to Kadic.

On the way they found an unconscious Sissy. Odd smashed her recorder and Caden carried her back to school. Finally, after moving all their possessions into the hermitage they went to bed in their new home. However little did they know one of the seven was about to meet his untimely doom the next day.

**Oops I ended it on a cliffy lol I love doing that. So its foreshadowed that someone will die on the mission but who? Find out next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9:Breaking point

**Chapter nine: breaking point. **

**This chapter takes place the day after chapter eight. **

**Disclaimer I don't own code lyoko or any of the songs I might twist into the story, the only characters I own so far are Kelly, Caden, Shadow, and Ely.**

Being tired from the day's attack Caden fell asleep as his head hit the pillow, and he started to dream.

Caden opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar building. He was at a four way hallway crossing. It was dark and damp like a dungeon and it smelled like pure death. He heard a faint voice in his head.

"_Caden… watch and learn,"_ said the voice.

Caden obeyed and watched as he saw Aelita, Odd, William, Yumi, Ulrich, and was shocked to see himself creeping down a hallway. The entire group was adorned with tactical gear and rifles.

Caden watched as they reached the crossing. They all spread out watching each hallway. Aelita started to hack into a data pad on the wall. Suddenly the pad sounded an alarm that shrieked through the building. Caden heard himself barking out orders and everybody took defensive positions.

Caden saw in horror as he saw groups of guards approach their position. An intense firefight fallowed. For every person the lyoko warriors killed two would take his place. As soon as it began the firing stopped. All the guards fell back as a cloaked figure approached.

Caden saw as the figure talked to the other Caden. After a couple minutes of conversation Caden shook his head, and the figure nodded in response. The figure vanished into mid air.

The group took up defendable positions again and this time they were approached by various monsters from Xana. The group fought bravely but they were no match for the monsters. William was the first to get hit. Blood spewed from his neck as a laser hit its mark and he fell to the floor writhing around. The others immediately started to help. Ulrich covered them with a bulletproof riot shield as Yumi started to stop the bleeding.

"Yes I did it! I stopped the bleeding," celebrated after a long effort but it was cut short as a laser hit William in the head putting all of Yumi's work to waist, and Williams's brains all over the wall. "Damn it!" she yelled throwing the blood soaked rags at the monsters in rage.

Ulrich's riot shield was melting from all the lasers hitting it. He threw it at a creeper hitting it in the face. Now without protection, he was hit in the leg and fell to the floor. While on the ground he brought his assault rifle to bear and screamed as he unloaded the clip into the oncoming monsters. His rifle clicked empty and he pulled out his pistol, but he was too late. Another creeper knocked it out of his hand and started to drag him into the hoard of monsters.

"NO!" yelled Yumi. She grabbed the katana off of Caden's back and ran straight into the hoard.

"Yumi don't do it," Aelita yelled but to no avail.

After about thirty seconds Yumi's yelling went quiet.

The only ones left were Aelita, Odd, and Caden. They made a triangle and kept fighting.

Caden tried to warn Aelita as the cloaked figure grabbed her from behind and vanished taking Aelita with him.

Caden and Odd stood back to back each holding an assault rifle in each hand. Both were firing akimbo down a hallway.

"Any last words Odd?" asked Caden.

"Yea, go to hell Xana and take your friends with you," Yelled Odd to the hoard. "You have any last words of wisdom," Odd asked.

"Yea three seconds after I clear the hallway run," Caden said as both assault rifles clicked empty.

Odd was about to ask him what he meant but Caden pressed a button in one of his duffle bags and threw it down a hallway. The duffle bag detonated as the c4 inside of it ignited, clearing the hallway of monsters.

"RUN!" he yelled.

"What about you," Asked Odd

"I'm going to buy you some time,"

"Good luck," said Odd.

Caden backed down the hallway firing his desert eagle so fast it appeared fully automatic. He reloaded it in a blur and kept up his barrage of lead. He didn't run out of ammo but because he fired his pistol so fast it melted. He took out his bowie knife and slowly kept backing away.

Yet again the Caden who was hearing voices tried to warn him but his warnings fell upon deaf ears. The Caden backing away felt cold steel puncture through his back and out through his stomach. He was then kicked in the back and fell forward feeling the blade being wrenched free from his body. He looked up from the ground to see Ely smiling smugly.

"How did that feel?" he asked in a voice that would sagest he was trying to imitate a mommy voice.

Caden smiled at him. Ely looked at him in confusion and then turned around and was surprised to see a barrel of a shotgun in his face. Odd pulled the trigger scattering Ely's brains across the hallway.

"How did that feel," asked Odd pumping his shotgun. He then turned his attention to Caden who was bleeding out on the ground.

"See you on the other side, Odd," coughed Caden.

"See you soon," said Odd. He noticed a little too late that Ely's body was glowing.

Before he could act, Ely's body self destructed killing Odd and Caden instantly.

The other Caden heard the voice again. "This is what will happen if you say no," it said.

"Wait, if I say no to what?" Caden yelled, but there was no response.

The building he was in vanished and he found himself lying on his bed in the Hermitage. He bolted straight up and was breathing heavily. He groaned and got out of bed and realized he was drenched in sweat.

"Thank God it was just a dream," he sighed. He walked to the shower and felt the warm water soak his hair and body. _I guess I better say yes today or else we will all die. _Caden thought grimly. After he pondered his dream his thoughts drifted to Kelly. He felt his heart ache for the girl, but he knew the only way to see her was to die. He shut off the faucet and dried himself off. He walked back to his room and looked at the clock.

"Ugh six thirty I've got some time to kill," he said to himself. He opened his nightstand and took out his Desert Eagle. The stripes were still red from Kelly's blood. He took his pistol and walked back into the bathroom with a rag. He washed the blood off the gun with the white rag. He scrubbed every nook and cranny with pinpoint precision. Once he was done the rag was red and the pistol's stripes were back to green. He put the pistol in his holster and set it on his bed. He then cut a long strip of the rag and tied it around his head. He looked in the mirror in approval.

Finishing this he walked down stairs (his room is on the second floor of the hermitage next to Aelita's) and started to make breakfast.

This second to wake was Odd who was enticed out of his slumber by the smell of eggs. He and Caden talked wile Caden cooked. Once he finished he sat down with Odd.

"There are two things I don't get Caden," said Odd.

"Whaf dat?" Caden asked through a mouthful of food.

"That one night how did you brain wash Sissy and when we faced that megatank how did you run that fast?"

"Very simple Odd I'm a badass," Caden replied, nonchalantly.

This made Odd snort his milk through his nose.

"No seriously how did you do it," he asked wiping his nose, vigorously.

"Back before I came to France I took a replica from Xana and know Franz controls it. He has an activated tower on the replica so I can use a variety of powers. The problem is that if he activates a tower for too long he will reveal his position to Xana so I can only use my powers temporarily." Caden explained.

Satisfied with his answer Odd kept eating for a while till another question popped into his head. "What are your powers?" he asked.

"I can do a lot of things like healing people, super strength, super speed, super hearing, mind control, and mind reading. That is just the start of the list," said Caden listing his powers on his fingers.

"What's your least favorite that doesn't involve killing?" Odd asked.

"That's a good question let me think," he said scratching his chin. "Probably taking away emotional pain and stress," He said after thinking a while.

"Why would you hate doing that?" Odd asked a little surprised.

"Two reasons, first the emotional pain and stress, once it's dealt with will make the person stronger. Have you ever heard the phrase 'what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger?"

"Yea so you would technically weaken the person by taking away their pain," Odd said.

"Exactly," said Caden who was looking out of the window.

After a long pause Odd asked, "And what was the second."

Caden turned to face towards Odd and replied, "The person's pain drains from them directly into me causing me to bleed three tiers of blood,"

"Why blood?"

"Because I have cried out all of my real tiers for Kelly," he replied.

"Wow," was all Odd could think of to say.

"I know everything that meant something in my life disappeared in seconds," Caden looked Odd directly in the eyes. "Never ever take what you have for granted," said Caden.

Odd saw the pain behind Caden's eyes and knew Caden was right. Odd's thoughts were broken when Aelita came into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Morning princess," said Odd.

"How do you feel?" asked Caden.

"Ready for the mission tonight," she said doing some air punches.

"I'll tell you what I am ready for a nice hot shower before class," said Odd departing for the shower.

After Aelita ate her breakfast she stood up, "hey Caden will you help me with this crossword puzzle?" She asked showing him the puzzle.

"Sure let do it on the steps of the hermitage so we can get some sun," he gestured to the front of the house.

They sat on the steps and started to solve the puzzle.

"Ok a four letter word for pain?" she asked sitting cross-legged on the steps.

"Hurt," said Caden.

"Cool, a five letter word for concern,"

"Worry," Caden answered again.

"Here is a riddle question, what flies higher than an airplane and has the voice of a thousand hurricanes?" Aelita asked.

"War,"

"Wow they get along so well," said Ulrich to Yumi who had come over before school. They were watching Aelita and Caden through a window.

"Yea, Caden is like the father Aelita never had," said Yumi.

"Aelita is like the daughter that Caden never had," said Ulrich.

"What?" Asked Yumi thinking she heard Ulrich wrong.

"Yea his fiancé was pregnant before he came to France," Said Ulrich.

"What do you mean _was_," asked Yumi.

"She was killed while pregnant," sighed Ulrich.

"O my gosh, how did she die?" Yumi gasped.

"Remember the guy that has joined Xana that Caden was fighting on the other side of the plateau?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea Ely, what about him,"

"He got Kelly shot in a military exercise on purpose. Caden tried to get medical help but it was too late, she died right it his arms," Ulrich said. "And get this, just a week later he is parents were murdered by Ely,"

Yumi just stood there dumbstruck. It was beyond her mind how Caden could still be his normal happy self after all that. "H-how can he do it?" she asked more to herself than to Ulrich. She saw him and Aelita start laughing. "How can he still laugh?"

"Simple," Said Ulrich. "We are family to him and we are all he has left,"

Yumi nodded, "and we are the best kind of family there is." She looked at the clock and sighed. "It's time we should get going to class," she said grabbing her backpack.

Once Odd finished his shower they all set of to Kadic which was a fairly short walk from the hermitage.

They all filed into class and took their seats. Ms. Hertz was calling out names.

"Belpois?"

"Present," replied Jeremy.

"Knight," she was answered by silence. "Not present," she concluded. She kept rattling off names.

"I wonder were Sam is," pondered Aelita.

"Probably sick or something," said Odd.

Aelita shrugged and they started to take notes as Ms. Hertz droned on about nuclear fission. Once the bell finally rang they proceeded to their last class of the day because it was Saturday they got half the day off. Yet again Sam was absent from the class but the group wasn't bothered because Jeremy hadn't detected any activated towers. Once the final bell of the day rang the group headed to the factory to plan and prepare for the mission.

In a dark street of a city a figure walked in a quick pace. The figure wore a black hoodie with the hood up concealing his face, and for pants he wore regular blue jeans. He walked several blocks and turned into a dark ally. He walked down it until it came to a door of an abandoned World War II munitions factory. The figure let down his hood from his walked up to the door. The constant rain poured down soaking his dyed green hair. Someone from the inside of the door spoke.

"Password?" asked a hoarse voice from the other side of the door.

"The key is the warriors power," said the green haired boy.

"Very good Ely, come in," the door opened and Ely saw a cloaked figure on the inside.

"Thank you master I have brought what you requested," Ely said holding up a computer flash drive.

"Was it hard to acquire?" asked Xana.

Ely shrugged, "I had to crush a couple of sculls,"

Ely could tell Xana was giving him a look from under his hood.

"I was not being sarcastic," Ely clarified.

Xana nodded, apparently pleased at this information. He gestured for Ely to fallow him as he descended some stairs into the factories basement. After a flight of stairs Xana opened a metal door into a square room with a table in the middle. The room was dimly light with one light hanging over the table by cord. Through the gloom Ely saw a person kneeling in the corner.

"As you see I have acquired a valuable bargaining tool with are lyoko friends," said Xana gesturing to the African girl in the corner.

Ely licked his lips and smiled in a perverted way. He started to walk toward Sam, but he was stopped by Xana.

"No we need her unharmed in any way or else we might brood an unwanted reaction from in the group, remember if you hadn't killed Caden's mom or dad then we wouldn't be fighting him." said Xana, firmly.

With a great effort Ely restrained himself and turned his attention to Xana who walked over to the table and started to type on a computer.

After a couple of minutes Xana inserted the flash drive into the computer. "Excellent we have breached the French Intelligence Agency's security, now all that's left is to locate and eliminate Antea. She appears to be in a prison complex in Paris. Floor 5, cell 182 is where she is being held," Xana said.

Xana walked away from the computer and to the table. On the table were the blue prints of the prison.

"You will enter the south entrance and eliminate the employees at the front desk and, if you wish, all of the prisoners," said Xana pointing at the southern entrance.

"So I can kill anyone I want?" Ely asked.

"If you wish," Xana said. "You won't be in any rush and I will jam all communications so you will be a ghost,"

Ely grinned widely, "can I kill _everybody_," he asked.

"Yes and any way you want, does that make you happy?"

"Very," Ely said with a look of anticipation.

"Good, know if things go south I will use are little bargaining tool as a hostage so we may acquire Antea," said Xana.

"And what if _they _show up," Ely asked.

Xana grinned evilly. "I hope they do, but if they do I will give them a choice which I know Caden will be forced to accept," Xana and Ely laughed evilly and prepared to infiltrate the prison.

The group was gathered around the super computer watching as Jeremy hacked the French Intelligence.

"Jeremy why do we have to find the location of Antea again? I thought we already had her location," asked Yumi.

"Because the French moved her to a different location," said Jeremy.

"Why would they move her?" asked Odd.

"They moved her to a prison that is used for executions," said Jeremy grimly.

This made the group go quiet. After a long silence the computer made a beeping sound.

"Good I have breached the security and know all that is left is to find Antea, now let's see here…" Jeremy trailed of as he searched for Antea.

"Gotcha! She is on the fife floor cell 182," Jeremy celebrated.

"Atta boy Einstein!" said Caden slapping Jeremy on the back.

Jeremy typed a little more on the computer a little more and the blue prints appeared on the screen.

"We should enter the south entrance and then…" Jeremy was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"No we should enter the north side," said Caden forcefully.

"Why?" asked Jeremy folding his arms.

"Because Ely always enters buildings from the south, sorry it's a superstition that I have," said Caden.

"Fine we enter the north side then tie up the people at the front desk. From there we will take the stairs to the fife floor and rescue Antea. Then we will proceed to the roof were a helicopter will take you to the factory, any questions?" asked Jeremy.

"Why a helicopter?" asked Ulrich.

"It will be less conspicuous then parachuting from a jet," said Jeremy.

"Alright then we have a plan me and Yumi will go to the Hermitage to get the tactical gear for the mission," Said Caden and he and Yumi left the factory. On the bridge the Rocket was parked. Caden and Yumi Got on and put their helmets on. After revving the engine, they started off to the hermitage.

The radio blared through the speakers in their helmets. The song _Easier to Run _by Linkin Park was playing.

"You like this song?" Yumi asked.

"Ha yea it's like telling my life's story," laughed Caden.

"How is that?"

"Listen," said Caden.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show, but never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

"O, is that referring to Kelly?" Yumi asked cautiously.

"Yes but Keep listening," said Caden.

Yumi nodded and Kept listening.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

Yumi started to feel tiers forming in her eyes.

_How can he be so strong even though he has lost so much, I wish I could help, _Yumi thought sadly. She kept listening to the song.

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave __To the grave…_

The song ended and Yumi felt her tiers role down her eyes.

"Caden I am so sorry," Yumi sobbed hugging him from behind on the motor cycle.

"Uhh what for?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Kelly and your parents, no one not even Xana, should have that taken away from them," she sobbed through her tears.

"Yumi listen…" he said stopping the Rocket in front of the hermitage. He got off and grabbed Yumi by the shoulders, looking her strait in the eye. "What has happened is in the past and can never be reversed and I had made some mistakes that made it so I pretty much deserved what happened to me," Caden said.

"What could you do to deserve some thing that horrible," Yumi asked.

Caden looked away briefly and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath then looked her in the eye.

"I have done what Ely did to people. They may have been terrorists but they still loved their family like we do, at the time I thought it was the right thing to do," confessed Caden. "Nothing I say or do will bring her back, just like the terrorists no matter what they do their families will never ever come back, there is only one way to see a fallen again and I don't plan on doing that unless I have to."

"How do you see a fallen again?" Yumi asked.

"You tread the path they did…death, only then will you see them again," he said.

"Would you be willing to do that?"

"No I will not abandon the group, unless I have to end my life to insure yours," Caden said firmly. "Look this is kind of an uncomfortable subject for me so let's just go get the gear okay?"

"Fine," said Yumi and they proceeded into the house.

"Yumi all the explosives and mines are in the basement go get those and I'll get the ammo," said Caden.

She grunted a response and went down stairs. Now alone, Caden got out six boxes and put an object in each as well as a hand written note. He then labeled the boxes with a name from one of the group and put them in their matching bedrooms. After setting the boxes in place he walked to his room and put a CD into his computer, rigging it so that once the computer was turned on the CD would play. He then proceeded to the wall of his room and pulled out his knife. He squeezed his eyes shut as he drew the blade across the palm of his hand. He then wrote on the wall with his own blood. He stood back and took a deep breath.

"God I hope I know what I'm doing," he said and healed the cut on his hand with a burst of energy. He hoisted two duffle bags over his shoulder and walked out of the room. He met up with Yumi down stairs who, like Caden, had twine duffle bags on her back.

"What's up?" Caden asked acknowledging the uncomfortable look on Yumi's face.

"Let's just say I don't enjoy having twenty pounds of high explosives on my back." She said.

"Ahhh yea you'll get used to it," said Caden patting her on the back.

She grunted in response and got on the Rocket with Caden. They went off to the factory again and parked the Rocket on the bridge. They descended the elevator and entered the computer lab to find the group waiting eagerly.

"Well, did you get the gear?" Odd asked eagerly.

"Yup this is just ammo and explosives, but the rifles and body armor is down stairs, I'll go get those and DON'T touch any of the ammo or explosives till I return," Caden warned.

"Gotcha," they all said in unison. Caden was back in a couple of minutes carrying two bulky packs.

"Here we are," Caden said unzipping the first one. Inside was a mix of gun barrels, stocks, sights and magazines. After a couple of minutes of snaps clicks and pops, Caden assembled an assault rifle for each of the group.

"Line up along the wall," Caden ordered. The group did as they were told. Caden unzipped the ammo bag and took a shoe box from it, and opened it. Inside the box were assorted dog tags. Caden then walked up to Odd who was the first person along the line.

"Odd Della Robbia," Caden said.

"Yes," Odd responded.

"You are lyoko teams Scout Sniper congratulations," said Caden putting a set of tags around Odd's neck. He then picked up a M4 rifle and handed it to Odd.

"This is your gun, you depend on each other, without it you are useless and without you it is useless, always remember that," Caden said. Then he addressed the whole group. "All of you will have the same gun but different attachments to fit your specialty, for instance Odd your assault rifle has a scope, bipod and silencer. You will be a ghost and with your rifle it will appear that people just drop dead without a sound."

Odd nodded and Caden proceeded to the next in line, who was Aelita.

"Aelita, you are lyoko team's spotter and assistant sniper congratulations," he put another set of dog tags over her head, then handed her a rifle. "Your rifle has an ACOG laser sight, super cooled barrel, and an extended drum magazine," Caden said. "The super cooled barrel will make sure your gun wont over heat," Caden explained.

Aelita nodded and Caden proceeded to Ulrich.

"Ulrich you are Lyoko team's close quarters combat specialist, congratulations," said Caden handing Ulrich his rifle and putting the dog tags over his head. "Your rifle is an M4 Compact with a short barrel and stock so it is easily maneuvered. It also has a reflex red dot sight for quick aiming."

He then proceeded to Yumi and William. "Yumi and William you will both be lyoko team's explosive experts, but Yumi will also be the medic. Your assault rifles are equipped with M203 grenade launchers." He handed them their rifles and gave them their tags.

He then addressed the whole group. "There is body armor, sidearm's, and munitions in the scanner room, take what you want for the mission we are going in half an hour. 

"Dang it!" yelled Odd as he failed to put on his body armor for the umpteenth time.

"Odd you lift up the front, strap the Velcro, THEN you clip it in," Caden said patiently.

Odd tried again, and failed yet again. He swore and threw the vest on the ground.

"I'll never get it right!" he sighed exasperatedly.

Seeking reassurance Caden looked around the room at the others, but finding none. All the others had just as much trouble as Odd. Caden pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. Then suddenly he remembered a valuable tool Franz had given him for a situation like this. The old professor foresaw the possibility that the group would have trouble adjusting to fighting with firearms and military gear, so he gave Caden a little helper.

Caden pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and smiled. "Everyone, take of all your gear and when I say get in the scanners," Caden ordered.

"What are you doing?" asked Odd as Caden stepped into the elevator.

"Giving you all a helping hand," He replied as the elevator closed. Caden proceeded to the computer lab where he sought Jeremy.

"Hey Jer I need you to upload the information from this flash drive into their digital code when they enter the scanners," Caden said tossing Jeremy the small plastic chip.

"Sure, may I ask what this does," he said waving the flash drive.

"That little bugger will give the members of the group the knowledge they need to know how to use all the equipment, guns, and gear we will be using on the mission," Caden stated proudly.

"This little thing can do all that?" Jeremy asked quite stunned.

"You bet."

"Humph I'll believe it when I see it," said Jeremy and he inserted the flash drive into the super computer and started typing at lightning speed. After every member of the group, minus Caden and Jeremy, were scanned and updated, Jeremy and Caden took the elevator to the scanner room. When they entered the room Caden spoke to the group.

"Everyone line up with your body armor," Caden said. The group did as they were told.

"Okay now put it on," everyone put on their body armor as Caden instructed. Once they finished Caden inspected them in case they put it on wrong. Once he finished Caden addressed Jeremy.

"They all put their armor on perfectly," He said to Jeremy who stood their frozen in place.

"It actually worked," he mumbled, staring at the warriors stupidly.

"No more surprises for Jeremy," laughed Ulrich. "It looks like one was enough to blow his mind.

This made Jeremy laugh. "Any other tricks up your sleeve?" he asked Caden.

"A couple," he said nonchalantly. He then got a more serious tone to his voice. "Put all of your gear in your duffle bags, but remember we won't need the gear if the transfer program works, but we can't be sure."

The group scrambled to make sure they had all the equipment ready and in five minutes there were done.

"We are all geared up and ready to go," informed Ulrich to Caden.

"Good tell everybody to assemble in the scanner room, tell them I will be right down," said Caden.

"On it," said Ulrich and he darted of to carryout Caden's command.

Once Ulrich had left, Caden groaned and leaned against the wall. He slid down it into a sitting position. He took off his necklace with multiple dog tags on it and looked at it. He sifted through them looking at each tag. Kelly Ivanov, Heather Stones, Jerome Stones, and Caden Stones were the names on the tags. All the tags had the letters KIA carved on the back except Caden's. His mind drifted to the approaching mission. Like a ominous black cloud, it loomed in Caden's mind. After some thought he drew his knife from its sheath and carved the same three letters on the back of the tag with his name on it. He knew what was coming and he did the best he could to brace for it. Though the future looked grim he was comforted by one fact, on 'the other side' he had some one waiting for him and he had reached his breaking point. Yet he knew he would be seeing that person all too soon. Before he put the tags on one, lone word escaped his lips.

"Kelly."

The elevator doors opened and Caden walked in to see the group (minus Jeremy) sitting down facing him.

"You wanted use assembled," said Ulrich.

"Yea," said Caden a little tensely. This made the group worried. "I've been thinking about the mission and there is something that I just can't shake, like a hunch. A hunch that everything will go wrong and we will all die. "

"Why would you think that?" asked Aelita.

"Because there are too many unknowns to many guesses and to complete this mission without innocent people getting involved will be very difficult. Like we don't know how many guards will be there, or if someone will be brought their right when we are rescuing Antea. I just hope you all are ready because this mission is either going to go perfectly smooth, or completely haywire. So before take a good look around because this might be the last time you lay eyes on the factory." Caden finished his speech and looked at their faces.

After hearing this news from Caden, the group was a little more nervous but never the less they proceeded with the mission.

Jeremy started the virtualization process and three by three they were sent to lyoko. Caden stepped in the scanner and looked at the room. He knew that there was no turning back, no running. So he laid eyes on the room for what he knew would be the last time. The doors closed, and he was surrounded by light then, gone.

**Yet again a cliffy I just can't stop! So Caden thinks his fate is sealed, is it? Find out next chapter! And when does shadow come into the picture? Just wait because there are some pretty killer twists ahead so readers beware! I was up till midnight writing this so if there are some errors that's why.**

**Song: easier to run by linkin park.**


	10. Chapter 10:Loss and Love

**Chapter 10: Loss and love. **

**Hear it is! The great break in to the prison. I have been waiting sooooo long to write this and I am liking how it panned out. I hope you injoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

Caden materialized and fell to the floor of sector five. He landed in a crouch and saw the group around him. He gave them a curt nod and they started off to the skid. They made it to the elevator without any opposition from any of Xana's goons, it appeared that Xana was distracted by something more important. Once they reached the transporter-pads Aelita signaled Jeremy.

"Ready for transport Jeremy," said Aelita.

"Roger, let's hope this works," Jeremy said as he cracked his knuckles and hit the ENTER key on his computer. Once the key was pressed a red, exclamation point flashed, and beeped loudly.

Caden felt his body materialize and he fell to the soft, kempt grass below. He landed in a low crouch and scrutinized his surroundings. They were in a prison compound surrounded by two electric wire fences with four towers at each corner of the square compound. Each tower had a pair of guards and a large spotlight as to spot an escaping prisoner, but because a prisoner hadn't escaped they were not on.

Caden heard the thumps of the others hitting the ground behind him. Only then did he realize that he felt the cold dew on the grass and concluded that the transfer had failed.

He turned to the others, "we have to get moving, Jeremy will send our gear to a spot inside the building, follow me," he said gesturing them to fallow him. He led them across the slick lawn to the side of the main holding complex. He slid his hands along the unforgiving concrete wall looking for an entrance. After a few minutes he found what he was looking for, a metal air vent cover that led inside the ominous building. He hooked his fingers inside and after a great effort he tore the metallic bars from the wall giving them a passage inside.

"Come on, we'll have to crawl to the gear," Caden said going into the vent first. They crawled through the cramped duct for a few minutes. Suddenly Caden heard footsteps below and signaled the group to stop.

"What is it?" hissed Yumi behind him.

Caden shushed her quickly and enabled a burst of power to stimulate his hearing. He heard steps, high heels, it was a woman below and she was alone for their was only one set of steps. He heard her footsteps stop abruptly and heard a distant "pop" then a second later heard the slight squeaking of something being dragged over a wet surface, like blood.

"Shit, I don't think we are alone," muttered Caden to himself. After a few minutes he started to the empty room which Jeremy was to send the gear.

He reached a screen in the vent. He looked through it to the dimly light room, and seeing that it was clear he broke the screen and hopped down to the floor. He helped the others down and once they were all in the room he looked around. Jeremy choose a utility closet to transport their simply because of the fact that this closet was rarely used by the employees of the prison. It was roomy and had enough room for everyone to get geared up.

"Everyone hide till the gear comes, it should be here in just a couple minutes," said Caden and everyone hid in pares. Yumi was with Ulrich, Aelita with Odd, and William with Caden.

After a long silence Yumi whispered to Ulrich so no one else could here.

"Ulrich?" she whispered.

"Yea?"

"Do you think well, you know, that we are really ready for something like this?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich pondered these words for a while before answering. "The only difference between know and before Caden came is that we might have to kill humans, but besides that there is really no difference because we risked our lives every day against Xana. So yea I think we can handle this," Ulrich answered reassuringly.

Just as Yumi was about to respond Caden silenced them with a quick hand signal. Caden crept back into the shadows near the door to the room. Footsteps were audible from outside. Once the footsteps reached the door they stopped as did every member of the group's heart. The person outside opened the door quickly and banged against the wall. If Odd hadn't covered Aelita's mouth she would have screamed.

The big man's beady eyes swept the room for any abnormality. He started to walk towards the spot were Ulrich and Yumi was hiding. Yumi's hand found Ulrich's and squeezed tight. Just as the man was right over them, he turned around and went to leave the room. Just as he was about to close the door behind him the lyoko warriors gear appeared with a "zap" and they fell to the floor with a loud bang.

The big man wheeled around and stared disbelievingly at the bags of munitions.

"Bad timing," thought Odd to himself.

The man reentered the room, this time he had a handgun drawn. He approached the bags with extreme caution. Once the man seemed satisfied that there was no one else in the room, he kneeled down to a bag and started to open it.

Just as he was undoing the clasp on the bag hands came out of the shadows and grabbed tha mans man tried to scream but couldn't for one hand covered his mouth. The pair of hands forced the man into the shadows were his muffled screams were put to an end with a sickening "snap". The group saw blood ooze out of the shadows on the floor, followed by Caden with bloody hands.

The group got out of their hiding places and stared at Caden, but he ignored all the stares and started unpacking the equipment.

"Was that really necessary?" Challenged William who was eyeing the pool of blood.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have done it," growled Caden.

William decided not to press Caden any further.

Caden passed out all the rifles, ammo, body armor, and side arms. Also he passed put frag, smoke, incendiary, and flash and bang grenades.

"I hope we don't have to use any of these," thought Ulrich to himself.

Once all this was in place, Caden put his own gear on. He had a grey vest as well as a grey shaded MP5 sub machine gun. He took his red headband off and wrapped it around his arm. He then rapped a grey headband with green eyes around his head. He had matching military pants and a shirt that was different shades of grey, black and green. The one thing he did not have was his Katana which he left at home. On the back of his vest were the words Foxtrot Alpha.

"Wolfie, why do we all have the same guns except for you?" asked Aelita.

"Because all of you use the same kind of ammunition so you are less likely to run out," Caden answered will he screwed in his silencer.

"Then why do you have a different gun?"

"Because I don't run out of ammo and this was Kelly's gun, and unless anyone else has questions I think we should get going," Caden said to the whole group. The rest of the group was adorned in all black clothing and gear and each had a unique side arm. Ulrich had a pump shotgun, Odd a automatic pistol, Aelita a combat knife, William and Yumi both have RPG's, and Caden a large machete.

Before exiting the door Caden pulled out his dog tags. On the chain was a cross, one that Kelly gave him for his birthday, he kissed it and said, "See you soon."

The group filed out of the closet, in single file stack formation. They crept down the hall, and came upon the entrance of the facility.

Caden held up his fist signaling for them to stop. He strained his ears to here for any sound. After hearing none he turned to Odd.

"I am going to take out the front desk employees, cover me," Caden whispered as he fed a clip of stun rounds in his sub machine gun.

"Roger that, the rest of you stay back until we say it's clear," whispered Odd back to the others. They all nodded and knelt down awaiting the signal.

Caden turned to Odd, "on three, and use the shadows as cover so they can't see you," said Caden.

"Wait on three or one, two, three, go?"Asked Odd goofily.

Caden smiled and punched Odd lightly on the shoulder, "Just get over to the other side of the hall you goofball," he laughed.

Odd nodded and crept over to the other side. He crouched and looked at Caden. Caden held up three fingers and counted down so Odd could see. Once the last finger disappeared they burst through the door into the lobby of the building. Odd flanked the front desk while Caden hopped over the counter and pointed his gun at the front desk lady. The lady was facing away from Caden and Odd sitting on a rolling chair.

"Put your hands in the air!" Caden yelled, but the lady did not move.

"I said put your hands in the air!" Caden yelled but this time he kicked the chair so it rotated and the lady was facing Caden and Odd. Only then did Caden realize why she wasn't responding. He heard Odd gag behind him.

Half of her head was missing, most likely from a bullet. Blood and brains seeped down here chest on to her lap. This confirmed Caden's fear that they weren't the only ones trying to get Antea.

"Who the hell could have done this," asked Odd wrinkling his nose.

"Ely," said Caden grimly.

"How do you know?" asked Odd.

"This was an execution shooting he shot her in the temple so the person would be killed in a very messy fashion, it was his specialty. Also the flesh that was hit was burned that means he was using a silencer" Caden explained. "Come on we have to get Antea, fast," Caden said and they ran back to the group.

"What happened you look like you have seen a ghost?" asked Aelita.

"Nothing but we have to move fast I have reason to believe that Ely is here so we need to move," Said Caden. Then he whispered in to Odd's ear, "cover up the body I don't want them to see it." Odd nodded and ran off to the body. Once Odd returned they set of down a different hallway that from the blueprints should lead to the stares.

Caden noticed that most of the prison cells were open, and the once that weren't had a nasty smell fuming from them. This hallway was in almost in complete darkness so all the group except Caden couldn't see into the cells and Caden knew that smell. It was the smell of death.

"Come on we have to get moving now!" Caden said and they moved faster down the hall.

Once they reached the stairs Caden was about to say something when Yumi was about to press the elevator button. He lounged at her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him in confusion.

"The elevator is known as a nine foot coffin because it is loud, I think we should use the stares," he whispered softly. Yumi nodded and stepped back from the elevator.

Caden crept to the door of the stares, opened it, and was nearly blinded by a bright light. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the well light stare well. It was very different than the blackness of the cells.

"Uh Caden, why do the stairs go down instead of up, I thought it was a five story building?" asked Ulrich.

"Because it goes five stories down, and that's good for you because the floors get smaller and smaller as we go down," said Caden as he started to descended the stairs with the group behind.

"Why do they get smaller?"

"Because the farther we go down the more dangerous the prisoners are, and there are less prisoners the farther you go down. Think of it like a upside down cone," he explained.

"Like Dante's inferno?" asked Ulrich.

Caden chuckled, "you actually learned some literature I am very impressed."

Ulrich shrugged off the jab at his ego and changed the subject. "So how fare down are we going?" Lucky for Ulrich Caden didn't know Ulrich learned about Dante from the video game.

"Fife floor, cell 182," said Caden, noticing bloody boot prints on the stairs. "Ely must have come down this way," he thought to himself.

"Antea must have done something pretty bad huh," said Ulrich oblivious to the blood on the stairs.

"Yea," said Caden not paying attention he saw that the tracks lead to the door of the second floor. "He must be killing everybody in the complex one floor at a time, that means we should be able to get to Antea first," Caden thought. Caden reached a landing and turned to the others.

"I think Ely hasn't reached the fife floor yet, so that means there will be guards, and they will be armed. Make sure you only fire on my command." Caden said. "I think the faster we do this the better it will turn out."

They all nodded and readied themselves mentally. "Let's do this," said Odd.

Caden nodded and crept down the few remaining stairs until he reached the door at the bottom. It read **Authorized personal only, death row inmates**. "This has to be it," Caden thought and he opened the door inward and peeked his head out and looked down the hallway. He wiped his head back and dove behind the opened door as a guard walked to the door.

The guard saw the group but didn't see their guns. "Hey! This is a restricted area," he said angrily as he stepped toward the group. "Get out of here or else I…" he was cut off as the butt of Caden's gun collided with his skull, rendering him unconscious. He hit the ground with a large thump and Caden quickly tied and gagged him.

Caden jerked his head toward the door signaling for them to move out.

A ragged figure lay on a bunk in a grimy high security cell. She was denied her beauty by the mass bruises on her face, and body. Her natural pink hair was a dirty brownish color. She was roused from her sleep by the cell door being rattled open. She sat up and observed the intruders.

"What do you want now?" she said irritably.

"That's no way to greet a friend," said the guard sarcastically.

"I'm not your friend José," she clarified.

"By the end of tonight you'll wish you were," José chuckled and he and the other guard shackled her and proceeded out into the hall. They passed another armed guard who was heading the opposite way José was down the hall.

"Heading out Carl?" José asked.

"Just need to check the stairs and then I'm gone, weekend baby!" Carl yelled happily.

"Ha you have fun with that, one more mind to crack and I'll be partying with you," said José.

"You have fun with that," Carl yelled back over his shoulder.

"O I think I will," he hissed only so Antea could hear.

She shivered as José and the other guard led her into the all too familiar torture chamber. The two guards outside nodded as they entered and closed the metal door after they passed. They chained her down to a chair and started to circle her like vultures seeking dead flesh.

"Let's start with something easy, what do you know about project Shield," José asked.

"Nothing," she said.

José slapped her across the face, "wrong answer sweetheart, let's try again, what do you know about project Carthage?"

"I know nothing," she said coldly only to be slapped again.

"Two strikes, three and you're out," José growled warningly. "What do you know about Xana?"

"Nothing," she growled.

"That's it! We obviously are getting nothing out of this whore!" The other guard hollered pulling out his pistol.

Before he could shoot her, he heard a scream from outside, however it only lasted a few seconds before it was silenced.

"What the hell was that?" José yelled. "Go check it out!" he barked the other guard.

The guard nodded and went to open the door, but hesitated when he heard a voice yell a single word from the other side.

"Breaching!"

The guard had his hand on the door knob when the breaching charge on the other side detonated with a thunderous roar. The guard flew through the air, propelled by the C4 high explosive. His body twitched and convulsed with every hit of metal shards from the broken door, and he fell to the floor in a bloody mess. Dark figures entered the room stepping over the shredded guard.

"Stop I'll shoot," yelled José leveling his pistol toward the first of the figures with a shaking hand.

A shot boomed out and the first figure stopped. His hand was raised and hovering inches in front of it was José's bullet that he had just fired. José promptly fainted on the spot. The bullet clattered to the ground and the first figure made some unrecognizable hand motions and the others set up positions around Antea.

The figure pulled out a large machete and approached her. Antea closed her eyes and grimaced as the figure raised the blade, but instead of being cut as it descended, it cut through the metal of her shackles, releasing her. She looked up in shock at the figure that was now in the light. He had three inch black hair and soft blue eyes. She knew this face but she couldn't remember where she had seen him.

"My name is Caden, come with me if you want to live," said Caden extending a hand.

"How do I know I can trust you," she said eyeing his hand wearily.

Caden smiled and waved a figure over.

"Mommy?"

Antea froze. She knew that voice, and had waited to hear it for so many years.

"A-aelita," she stuttered as she saw her face.

"Mommy!" Aelita yelled and bear hugged her long lost mother. They were both crying uncontrollably for more than a minute.

They were interrupted by Caden clearing his throat.

"Not that I don't enjoy family moments, but it's not a proper rescue till we get out of here," Caden said casually.

"Right, but how did you do it? How did you breach I high security prison," Antea asked.

"I hardly did anything it's Caden who is the hero," said Aelita.

"Caden, why do I recognize that name?" Antea thought to herself then she had a frightening realization. "This must be the son of Heather and Jerome stones, but I cant be sure. I guess there is only one way to find out."

"CJ?" Asked Antea tentatively.

Caden froze and turned to Antea with suspicion in his eyes.

"How did you know my initials? There are only three people who called me by that and they are all dead," Asked Caden suspiciously.

"I'll explain later, but I want to get out of here," she said.

"Right lets go," said Caden coldly and they filed out into the hall. Everything went smoothly as they reached the ground floor.

"I am going to hack this control panel to find a latter or something to the roof," said Aelita as she started to mess with the panel.

Remembering his dream he acted quickly, but he was too late. An alarm blared through the halls and they were quickly surrounded by men, but these weren't normal men. They all were possessed and they all had guns.

"Everyone, defensive positions now! Protect Antea at all costs," Caden bellowed and everyone fallowed there orders.

For some reason, Xana's troops didn't fire. A cloaked figure approached and Caden felt his stomach knot.

"I have to talk to you alone," it hissed and Caden nodded and they walked a little was away so the group couldn't hear their conversation.

"What do you want?" said Caden although he already knew.

"I will grant you free passage out of here if, and only if you turn over one member of your team." Said Xana.

"Screw you," spat Caden.

"I knew you would say that," said Xana. "So I came prepared." He snapped his fingers and Ely appeared behind Xana, but he was not alone. Ely was holding Sam Knight in a headlock and she was struggling desperately, but to no avail.

"I will trade her for one of your teammates," Xana Smiled.

"And if I refuse?" asked Caden.

Ely pulled out a pistol and pressed it to Sam's temple.

"What makes you so sure that I value her," asked Caden.

"Fine," said Xana and snapped his fingers again. Ely cocked the pistol and was about to fire when Caden stopped him.

"NO, I'll do it I will trade, but first I want to see the helicopter and I want to be sure we have a safe passage out," Caden said.

"Fine but we will keep the girl until you turn over one of your friends," said Xana and he, Ely and Sam disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Caden walked back to the group.

"Who was that?" asked Ulrich suspiciously.

"Xana," replied Caden.

"What! What did he want?" asked Odd.

"To make a deal, long story short we have a ticket out of here," said Caden.

The others looked at each other in shock.

"Come on lets go," said Caden, he sounded tiered and he knew what he had to do. It was just a matter of doing it.

They started off and as they passed all the Xanified people smiled. This sent chills through the group. Finally they reached the latter and ascended it. On the roof was a helicopter waiting for lift off.

"lets go! Lets go!" yelled Caden ushering everyone into the chopper. Once they were all in, he took off his head band, vest, camouflage shirt, and his weapons and set them on the floor of the chopper. He beckoned Aelita toward him and tied the red cloth around her head. Then he waved Yumi over and put his dog tags around his neck. The group was getting increasingly confused, why was Caden doing this? Caden started to walk away from the helicopter and the engines started to roar.

"Wait! Where are you going?" yelled Aelita.

"Don't worry I'll be right back," Caden said with a wink. He walked to the opposite side of the roof and waited. After a couple minutes Xana appeared in his signature hooded cloak.

"Well?" asked Xana.

"I will turn myself over to you in exchange for the rest of my squad to return to the factory safely, and for Sam." Caden said with no appearance of emotion.

"Hmmm, well you are a better specimen then I could have hoped for," said Xana. After a few seconds Xana spoke. "You have a deal Mr. Stones!" Xana said and extended a hand to shake. Caden shook it and shivered, Xana's hand was ice cold, and completely void of life.

Immediately after they shook hands Ely appeared with Sam and let her go. She collapsed to the ground because she was two weak to stand. Caden picked her up bridal style and Sam reflexivity wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to shake uncontrollably as Caden walked back to the chopper.

"Here he comes," said Ulrich watching Caden approach.

"Something's not right, he is holding someone," said Aelita.

As Caden approached it became apparent who Caden was holding.

"O my God! SAM!" yelled William as Caden laid her in a seat and buckled her in.

"It's ok she's just a little shaken up but she will be alright," said Caden.

Odd noticed something was off, something was wrong with Caden.

"Caden come on we got to get out of here," yelled Odd over the roar of the chopper.

"Sorry Odd but now our paths must part," said Caden slamming the chopper door shut and locking it.

"Wolfie what are you doing!" screamed Aelita pounding her fists against the glass window of the chopper as it started to rise in the air.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he whispered and waved to the chopper.

"Caden no!" yelled Yumi but she could do nothing but watched as he just smiled waved. She could see tears roll down his face until she couldn't see his face. The chopper got farther and farther away and in a few minutes, he was gone.

The group stopped yelling and went quiet. The reality that Caden was gone was sinking in slowly.

"No, this can't be happening," whispered Ulrich cupping his face in his hands.

"Why? Why did he do it, he could have got to safety but he stayed behind," mumbled Yumi. The rest were silent all the way back. Aelita was crying her eyes out and Odd was rubbing her back trying to calm her down, but it was no use.

After twenty minutes they touched down on the bridge to the factory. Once they had all filed out the chopper lifted off and flew away. They slowly walked to the elevator with Antea supporting Sam. They descended the elevator in once the doors opened they were greeted by Jeremy.

"Thank God you guys are alright something was jamming the communications and… uh did I miss something?" he asked observing all their tearful faces.

He was answered by sobs from Aelita who was still crying although know it was into Odd's shoulder. Jeremy saw two new accommodations to the group, Sam and Antea.

"What in the world is Sam doing here, I think we need to have some explanations, and were the hell is Caden?" This was the wrong thing to ask Jeremy found out a second later as Aelita cried even harder.

"Caden's gone," Odd croaked as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"How? Ok, hold on, let's start from the beginning."

"…and then he put Sam into the helicopter, shut the door, locked it and just waved," finished Ulrich out of breath.

"And you said that when you were surrounded he got you a 'ticket out'," asked Jeremy rubbing his chin.

"Yea that's right," said Ulrich.

"Hmmm," hummed Jeremy, as he thought about this for a long period of time. "I think I have a conclusion," said Jeremy finally.

"And that is…" asked Odd.

"Caden betrayed us," said Jeremy grimly.

"How could you say that!" yelled Aelita getting made. "He would never do that!"

"Then why did he stay behind with Xana when he could just as easily escaped with you," said Jeremy.

"I don't know, but if he really did betray us then why didn't he just blow us out of the sky!" Aelita said loudly.

"I don't know but…"

"O shut up! Both of you!" yelled Sam.

Aelita and Jeremy were equally shocked at her sudden anger.

"Isn't it obvious what Caden did, huh? You two are the smartest kids in school and you can't figure it out," she said exasperatedly.

"Um well no it isn't," said Jeremy crossing his arms.

"He sacrificed his life so that we all could make it out safely. I heard him talk to Xana, he could have traded one of you so the rest could get away, but no he did what was right. He is probably dead now because he wanted us to be ok. Don't you dare think otherwise, humph betrayal," Sam spat making Jeremy feel stupid.

After this speech everything in the factory seemed to go quiet.

"What will we do without him?" said Ulrich with a sense of helplessness in his voice.

"I'll tell you what were not going to do. We will not give up, we won't back down, and we will fight Xana like we always do, it's what Caden would do," said Odd choking up when he uttered his fallen comrade's name.

"I agree," said Sam struggling to stand. "Even though I have no experience fighting Xana, I have score to settle."

"I think we all agree on this if anyone has objections I think they should speak up now," Challenged Yumi crossing her arms. No one challenged and she gave a satisfied nod.

"There is no school tomorrow and we are all exhausted from the mission so let get to the hermitage and get some rest, unless something has changed since I have last been to Kadic," said Antea.

"No there is no school on Sunday," said William.

"Good let's go then," said Antea and she and the others left the lab and walked through the chilly air to the hermitage.

The walk was cold and deathly quiet, yet in the distance they could see a storm coming. Halfway their Odd had to carry Aelita because she was so exhausted from the raid and the loss of Caden. Flashes in the distance showed the magnitude of the storm coming but no one seemed too noticed, or care. A feeling of helplessness infected the group. Even with two new additions to the group they lost their best warrior, and the thought of what Xana was doing to him was nauseating.

They reached the house just as the storm hit. The whole house creaked as the torrent winds slammed into it.

Antea laid Sam on the couch and walked to the guest room. She fell asleep the moment she hit the covers. Ulrich walked to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Yumi and William just found a comfortable peace of carpet each and fell asleep.

However Odd wasn't so lucky, Aelita had fallen asleep in his arms. He walked upstairs to Aelita's bedroom and tried to lay her down on the bed, but every time he tried she was almost woken up. He could wake her up, but she was under so match stress Odd didn't think that was such a good idea.

"It's going to be a long night, I hope the others understand in the morning," Odd sighed and laid down on the bed with Aelita fast asleep on top of him. "Night princess," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled the covers over them even though both were in full combat gear. Slowly, Odd dozed off into a deep slumber.

Everyone took the loss of Caden in a different way Ulrich for example had anger and guilt not grief and sorrow.

Ulrich slammed his bedroom door behind him in fury. He threw his gun to the ground with a large clatter fallowed by his vest.

"Why him?" he yelled to no one in particular. "Why? It should have been me, I should have sacrificed myself for my friends." He whispered and sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. The mixed feelings and emotions crashed over him endlessly, confusion, hatred for Xana, guilt that he had let his only brother fall to Xana.

He opened his eyes, and that's when Ulrich saw it. A black handle was sticking out from under his bed.

"What's this?"Ulrich thought out laud.

He reached and grabbed the handle, and pulled. The handle belonged to a long, midnight black katana. He stared at it in awe. He gripped it with both of his hands and it felt weightless in his hands. He pulled it out of it sheath and it emanated a quiet ring of seasoned metal. The blade was black as well as the sheath and there were four symbols carved into the base of the blade. Ulrich didn't understand their meaning but being so close to Yumi he could tell they were Japanese. His attention was diverted from the blade to a note tied to the sheath. He untied it and read it aloud to himself.

_Dear Ulrich, _

_By know I have left you and I assume you all are confused. Don't worry about me I will explain in due time. This katana was given to me by Franz to protect the group, especially Aelita his daughter. Use it for the same purpose, as my brother you inherit the responsibility of protecting the group. Furthermore, when I met Franz he changed me from a killer, to a true warrior. You were never a killer and I hope you never will be. The symbols on the blade are the four foundations of a warrior, without them you will collapse. They are honor, honesty, loyalty, and love. If you stick to those four qualities you will never fail. _

_Good luck brother, you'll need it._

_Your brother, Caden._

Ulrich stared at the note for the good part of an hour. A million thought raced through his mind at once. He shook his head to clear them and decided to get a glass of water to calm himself down. He crept down the hallway to the kitchen he opened the cabinet and took out a glass, filling it with ice-water. He took a sip and felt the cool liquid soothe is parched throat. He hadn't drank anything since before the mission.

He turned to the hall, back toward his room and noticed Yumi sleeping on the floor.

"Come on you can't sleep on the floor while I sleep on a bed," Ulrich muttered to himself and picked her up. He grunted from the effort of picking up a person in fill body armor. He took her into his room and laid her on his bed. She didn't wake up, but she smiled in her sleep.

"Night, I love you," Ulrich whispered and then plopped on the ground. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Once he was asleep Yumi's eyes opened just a crack.

"I love you to," she whispered and she fell back to sleep.

**Sooooooooo no cliffy this chapter :P o well. Spoiler Alert! Shadow is almost into the story! He will arrive in one of the next few chapters :D yayyyy he is way cooler then Caden. **

**It might take a little longer for the next chapter because I am going to shape up the first couple of chapters. Lets face it the first chapters suck they need some serious work. That's probably why I don't have that many hits lol.**


	11. Chapter 11:Death and Resurection

**Chapter 11: death and resurrection. I dedicate this chapter to a departed marine John. Rest in peace john and have a safe journey.**

Ulrich stirred and started to wake up. He sat up and remembered that he was sleeping on the floor. He groaned feel his muscles constrict from the soreness the mission gave him.

He stood up and stretched, giving his sore muscles some relief. He looked down at Yumi and smiled slightly, and then his eyes traveled to the katana. Seeing the sword instantly reminded him of the day's events. He sighed as the multitude of emotions crashed back into him like a train. He glanced at the digital clock that was on his nightstand and groaned yet again, it was past noon.

He limped out of the room to get some food.

"Morning hun, scratch that good afternoon," giggled Antea as Ulrich collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table.

Ulrich responded with a grunt as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. His head was spinning and he felt a little nauseated, and Antea could tell.

"Are you alright?" she asked a little concerned.

"Just a little shaken up from yesterday," Ulrich mumbled.

"You should be no one, especially not children, should have been put through what you were yesterday," she said and seeing Ulrich's extremely fatigued face she decided to let him eat in silence.

Unfortunately, Ulrich's cherished silence was rudely broken as Jeremy stormed into the room. In fact, he was so angry that he almost missed the chair when he sat down. After the quietest silence Ulrich had ever heard, he gave in and spoke up.

"OK fine I'll bite, what's wrong Einstein?" asked Ulrich setting down his spoon.

"Find out yourself," Jeremy growled jerking his thumb towards Aelita's room.

Antea mouthed 'what's with him?' to Ulrich who shrugged and went upstairs to Aelita's room. He creaked the door open and quickly found the source of Jeremy's angst.

Aelita was not sleeping alone and she wasn't sleeping on the mattress. In fact, she was sleeping on Odd. They must have passed out because they were still in all of their tactical gear. This fact extinguished Ulrich's suspicion that they might have done more than just sleep the night before.

Ulrich cleared his throat loudly rousing them both from sleep. They were equally surprised, and neither seemed distressed about their sleeping arrangements.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" snickered Ulrich.

"NO um not at all heh heh," said Aelita turning beat read and she got off Odd in a hurry.

"I think I'll leave you to change and shower," said Odd scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I wasn't the only one who saw you two," Ulrich whispered to Odd as he walked by.

Odd gave him a questioning look and Ulrich jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen.

Odd frowned in confusion and made his way toward the kitchen. He was met by a hateful glare from Jeremy that bore holes in the back of his head.

"Shish if looks could kill…" Odd muttered under his breath.

Seeing the looks shared between Odd and Jeremy, Antea smartly made an excuse to leave the room.

"I think I'll go wake up Yumi ," she said and hurried out leaving the two teens to themselves.

"Jeremy, I can explain," Odd started but he was cut off by Jeremy.

"Yea right, face it Odd you have slept with Aelita more times that I could dream for," he snarled his voice dripping with venom.

"It's not like that Jer, we didn't do that, you know that we wouldn't do that," Odd countered.

"Do I Odd?" asked Jeremy.

"Obviously no but if you really knew Aelita then you would, some boyfriend you are. It's sad really, you can't even comfort her when her best friend died to save use!" Odd yelled stand up.

"Why should I? Caden didn't do anything for me! All he cared about was Aelita and the rest, and he just wanted people to feel bad for him because lost his girl." Jeremy said standing up as well to face Odd.

Odd couldn't believe what Jeremy was saying. "If you really cared about Aelita then Caden protecting her would be more than enough. And if you ever bash Kelly again then you'll get bashed by me in a more painful way. You wouldn't know anything about loss. All you do is sit at your God damn computer and tell us were to go and what to do! When was the last time you risked your neck for Aelita's sake?"

"I risked my life plenty of times for her, and in case you don't remember I spent over a year materializing her," Jeremy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I know that Jeremy, but I have risked my life countless times for her. I would rather plunge head first into the digital sea then have Aelita get hurt and I have proven that countless times," whispered Odd coldly.

"I would give my life for her, but…" Jeremy was cut off by Odd.

"But you have yet to prove it, don't you," said Odd

"Whatever, I have proven myself enough, and I can say whatever I want about Caden. To be honest I am glad he is gone, I wouldn't want him to steel Aelita from me know would I," smirked Jeremy. He wanted to see just how angry Odd would get and he found out a second later as Odd's fist crashed into the side of Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy fell to the floor holding his bleeding mouth. He stared at Odd with fear in his eyes.

Odd just shook his head and said, "it's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind. Caden was like Aelita's father and like my brother. I hope I knocked some sense into you," he said and he turned and walked away leaving Jeremy to cradle his bleeding lip.

_Two weeks later…_

A hiss echoed through the dark room as the two cryo-tubes opened. A figure emerged from each, both were hacking up nutria-gel.

"This stuff tastes like shit," one with green hair companied as he hacked up a good amount of the clear gel.

"For once I agree with you Ely, but Xana said that is would stimulate the augmentation," the other said.

"Holy crap I didn't know it would change your hair do, Caden," Ely laughed pointing at his hair.

Caden frowned and grabbed a mirror that Ely tossed him. His eyebrows shot up as he saw his hair. It was now shoulder length jet black with blood red streaks through it.

"Could have been worse is supposed," Caden shrugged and put on orange prison pants that Xana had issued him.

The past two weeks had been devoted to Xana making Caden and Ely the most lethal warriors alive. He enhanced both their physical and mental abilities in reality and in the virtual universe. This confused Caden to a great extent. He had thought that Xana would have killed him, or at least tortured him into insanity, not trained him. He also figured that Xana had his mega replica's computer in London were he was training Caden. Unfortunately, Xana had quiet the army of possessed humans, and monsters. He had at least two hundred thousand strong in London alone. Before long, Caden knew, Xana would strike. First to fall would be Europe, then Russia, and the United States. If Caden had been a normal person he would say that the lyoko warriors would be doomed, but being a special operative, he knew it would take a lot to bring the gang down.

Caden fallowed Ely down a corridor to the main chamber in which was all of Xana scientists and research. Caden noticed a new machine that had four chains to secure the person in question. It also had what looked like a wicked set of armor. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw that the armor's interior was the same pattern as Shadows brands. Yet instead of feeling fear, he felt relief because he knew that nothing could be worse than the hell he currently lived in.

"Master we are done with our augmentation," Said Ely with a slight bow.

"Very good, know it's time to test them," Xana said turning to them. He gestured to a fighting arena in the middle of the vast lab.

Caden raised an eyebrow and followed Ely and Xana. Once they reached the very center of the ring lke arena Xana addressed both of them.

"You each will have a weapon and this will be a fight to the death, no rules, no time limit, and no mercy." Xana said and he simultaneously tossed both of them a weapon. Ely caught a large green sword similar to his on lyoko.

"It's as light as a feather, thank you master," Ely said with a bow.

"Don't thank me yet," whispered Xana.

Caden was confused what to do with his weapon. Xana threw him a gauntlet of smooth metal.

"What do I do with this?" asked Caden cocking an eyebrow.

"You put it on dip-shit," snarled Xana.

Caden shrugged and slide the gauntlet on. It reached from his elbow all the way down to his wrist. The instant he put it on he felt energy pulse through his body. Caden closed his eyes and let the power surge through him. Even with his eyes closed he could sense were everything was. Ely was doing some weird flips and summersaults to test out his blade and Caden could see him as if his eyes were open.

"Fight when ready," said Xana and he backed away from the ring.

"Be warned Caden I've learned some new tricks sense last time," Ely boasted and pulled of some more flips.

Caden remained silent with his eyes closed and waited for his green haired enemy to strike. The strike can a second later when Ely jumped, landed on his hands, and pushed off attempting to kick Caden with both feet. With lightning fast speed Caden dogged to the left and leaned backwards. As Ely passed him he brought his fist down on Ely's chest slamming him to the ground with a moist crunch.

Ely gasped as most of his rib cage collapsed sending him into Cardiac Arrest. He looked up at Caden and started hyperventilating, fear evident in his eyes. Caden flexed his hand and activated the gauntlet. His hand was surrounded by metal making it look robotic. He reached down and picked up Ely by his head and brought him inches from his own face.

"Any last words, Ely?" Caden asked as he tightened the grip on Ely's skull slightly.

"M-mercy," Ely panted heavily.

Caden shook his head, "sorry buddy but mercy died with Kelly." And with that Caden crushed Ely's skull in his hand, turning his head into a mixture of blood, brains, and bone fragments. Caden threw the corpse to the ground and roared from finally avenging the three things he ever cried real tiers for.

Odd shivered as he saw Caden's revenge through the interface in sector five, yet he was anything but sad by Ely's death. It was only him and Aelita because the others thought there was no point trying to find information on Caden's demise. In fact, Jeremy tried to force Aelita not to go, which lead to yet another fight between them. They had hacked into Xana's base and gained the control of all the surveillance videos. It was so easy to get them that Odd wondered if Xana wanted them to see everything.

"Well, I see know who is the more deadly warrior," said Xana and he removed the gauntlet from Caden. He barked for some scientists to clean up the 'mess' that Caden made.

"Damn that felt good," said Caden flexing his hand.

"Good, because you will be doing that a lot for me," said Xana.

Caden shook his head. "You know that I will never serve filth like you."

"I had anticipated that so I made myself a new toy," he said gesturing to the armor which the scientists were dissembling.

Caden raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You see I can put a specter into anything a want… even a dead corpse," Xana said evilly.

"Know I understand, so you will kill me and then use me against my friends, Xana you dirty dog," laughed Caden.

"Why do you laugh?" asked Xana.

"Well because I think even with my body as your puppet you can't bring down the group."

"Don't count on it," Xana growled. "I have made some additions to your mental and physical properties. With the right energy source," he gestures to the gauntlet, "you will be a god among man."

"I am still no convinced," said Caden crossing his arms.

"Let me explain while they prepare your death," said Xana nodding under his hood towards the scientist.

Caden looked over and saw a sight which would make any normal person wet themselves. The Scientists were putting the pieces of the armor in a furnace making them glow white hot.

"You see, this gauntlet has the power of one hundred towers, and with that power you could crush a tank with the snap of your fingers," Xana snapped a bony finger as if to demonstrate. "Also, with some new fancy footwear I made you can travel at the speed of sound. Last but not least you can control energy in any way, shape or form. For instance you could make a spear that would explode on contact with its target, and if you want to get creative you can even suck the energy out of humans, turning them to dust."

"I can see you can hardly contain your excitement," Caden smirked.

"Yes, considering your corpse will be the general in my world domination," he said.

On the other side of the view panel Aelita gasped. She was visibly trembling now on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

"Well then Xana ether kill me or release me, but stop waiting my time with senseless talk," Caden said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Very well then step on up so the platform," Xana said, gesturing to the circular platform that the armor had been placed.

"Aren't you going to chain me?" asked Caden.

"No those were to keep the armor in place I am going to use something a little more…sophisticated," Xana said and nodded to a scientist. In return, the scientist's hands pressed a sequence of buttons on the lab's control panel.

Caden lost complete control of his arms and legs. His legs and arms were completely useless yet he still had feeling in them.

"You see this little platform lets me disable your limbs yet still enables you to feel pain," Xana said and he cackled evilly yet much to his displeasure, Caden remained cool as ice. Xana walked up to where Caden was immobilized and whispered in his ear. "And make sure you smile for the video feed your friends will be watching."

Caden's features tensed as he looked up at the small video recorder set up by Xana.

"You're a cruel being Xana," said Caden shaking his head.

Xana laughed from under his hood, "I know right? Isn't it great?"

"Not really," Caden muttered under his breath. "Why don't you just possess me instead of killing me anyway? Not that I am pleading for you not to, but wouldn't it be easier," Caden asked.

"Well I am going to make an example out of you Caden. So the group will know what will happen if they will continue to oppose me," He replied as he made final preparations for the execution. The pieces of armor were now withdrawn from the fire, and placed in front of Caden. The scientists scrambled to get all of Caden's vials on their machines so they could monitor his death.

"By the way Caden, I decided to kill you with a little grace," said Xana as he circled Caden.

"How's that?" asked Caden eyeing the red hot metal in front of him.

"I had your mental image imprinted on the metal you will be branded with. So all of your thoughts and memories are now symbols imprinted on the metal, Ironic isn't it? That you would be killed by your emotions." Xana laughed.

"Well that's a riot," Said Caden rolling his eyes.

_On the other side of the view pad._

"O Odd how c-could he be so fearless of such a horrible death," Aelita cried, throwing her arms around Odd's shoulders. Odd just shook his head and kept his eyes on the view pad.

_Back to Caden and Xana. _

"I can sense your friend's emotions, interesting. One wants to know how you can be so fearless in the face of death. Yet the other knows that this is what you wanted all along, to die so you could see _her_ again," Xana mused.

"In the YWSO we are born to fight, trained to kill, and ready to die. I am pretty much bread not to fear death, and besides I have no doubt that Kelly will be waiting for me," Caden said now smiling.

"Very well, I won't keep you waiting," said Xana with grim satisfaction. He snapped his fingers and the scientists started to work.

"Start with his ankles and hands and move towards his chest, I want it to be slow," Sneered Xana and he continued to pace as the brands were put on.

Caden showed no emotion as the brands seared his skin. Though the pain was threatening to overwhelming him, he remained vigilant because he knew who was watching. The red hot armor was now covering from his knees to his ankles and from his hands to his elbow.

"Now I will give you the opportunity to join me willingly, and I will show you mercy," Xana offered.

Caden shook his head and replied coolly, "I would never stoop so low to serve scum like you, besides I have taken part in so many wars that I think I would rather watch this one from the sidelines."

Xana smirked and gave a thumbs up to his minions. The brands let out a hiss as the seared his arms and his legs. Caden clenched his teeth from the pain, yet he did not plead for mercy. It felt as if one hundred white-hot daggers were piercing his flesh.

"Wait," said Xana as a scientist was about to attach the chest and torso peace. "I want our friends to shriek when they see you. I want them to believe that they are seeing things. I want them to believe that this is a nightmare… because it is." Xana said this while examining a rod of heated steel. He turned to face Caden whose face was pale due to the pain, Yet his futures remained unreadable. Xana walked up to him and pressed the end of the rod to just below Caden's right eye. He then drew it down his face to his jawbone, leaving a black trail of burnt flesh. He did this again drawing another stripe parallel to the previous one.

"Hot, isn't it," asked Xana.

"Not as hot as hell, asshole," Caden growled as Xana carved the third strip down Caden's cheek.

"Caden's three tears, if I had a heart I would find that touching," Xana laughed and snapped his fingers.

The chest and torso pieces of armor that were inches from Caden's skin suddenly closed the distance and seared the remainder of his flesh.

Caden's eyes went wide and all the blood drained from his face, yet he did not scream.

Odd closed the interface before anymore damage could be done to Aelita's sanity. She was curled up in the ground crying by the likes of which Odd didn't think possible. He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms, allowing her to soak him with her tears.

"W-why Odd, why d-did he let X-xana kill him," she said through her waterfall of tears.

"He kept up his end of the deal, lita," He said soothingly. "He gave his life so we could continue ours," as much as Odd tried he couldn't get through to her. She was in a mental state of shook and he could do nothing about it until Jeremy came to the factory to devirtualize them. Yet Odd didn't know that the heart rate monitor tracking Caden came back to life ten minutes later.

"Sire, he is going into cardiac arrest!" a scientist yelled as he saw the heart rate monitor.

"Good, let him die," Xana said and turned to an assortment of items on a table, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Sire, presses complete, he is deceased," the scientist said with a bow.

"About time, relies the armor and lay him on the operating table," Xana said with an evil grin.

They did as they were told and picked up the charred body on an operating table.

"Hand me the virus," Said Xana holding out his hand.

The servant handed him a syringe with a glowing red liquid inside.

"Sire? Why corrupt your specimen with that virus."

"A safe guard in case he goes rouge, and it will be a physiological weapon. It will act trough the light responders on his skin, and it is triggered by one kind of light. Light that comes from the moon." Xana stuck the needle through Caden's skin and injected the liquid. Xana turned to his servant and was about to speak when he was interrupted by a loud crack.

Xana wiped around to see Caden's body twitching and convulsing. There were more snaps and pops as the virus deformed the body. Then as soon as it had begun, it stopped, leaving Xana baffled.

"Flip the body over," Xana ordered and the servant hurriedly carried out his command. Xana saw Caden's back and smiled evilly. "This is a very fortunate side effect from the virus," Xana said. Were Caden's shoulder blades were sprouted a pair of black wings.

Xana whipped around to face his slave. "Don't just stand their attach the power boots," Xana yelled impatiently.

"Y-yes sire," the slave scrambled and located a pair of metal boots with various holes in them.

"These will let him exceed speeds of two hundred miles per hour," Xana said sliding on the red, black, and white colored boots.

"Now to make the process complete," Xana picked up the gauntlet and attacked it onto Caden's fore-arm. It made a loud click as it locked into place.

Caden's crimson hair and brands glowed a bright red and then dimmed.

Xana looked at his enemy's corpse and savored the moment, however he savored it for to long.

Sir! We have a heart beat," squealed the slave franticly checking his monitors.

"Hmm maybe I can have a general without having to posses him," Xana mused thoughtfully.

"He is waking up." the servant said.

"Ugh where am I?" The would be Caden said opening his eyes.

Xana was taken aback, his eyes were red, not the previous blue.

"You are in Xana's domain, now bow to your new master," Xana ordered.

Xana was met by a piercing glare from the crimson eyes.

"I am Shadow, and I bow to no man."

Xana's eyes went wide when an invisible force picked him up and slammed him into a wall.

Shadow turned to the slave who screamed. With a simple thought shadow snapped his neck with a wet pop.

"All solders to the main hall, code red I repeat code red," Xana yelled into a microphone that undoubtedly connected to speakers through the base.

Seconds later twenty guards entered the chamber and surrounded Shadow. They were all heavily armed and armored.

Shadow snarled in frustration and glared at Xana.

"I will be back for you, mark my words filth," Shadow said in an unnaturally deep voice.

"Get him!" Xana yelled and the guards rushed Shadow.

"Shadow rift," Shadow whispered, and in a wisp of black mist, he disappeared.

Xana couldn't contain his rage and sleighed his guards with quick burst of energy. He turned as more solders ran through the door, ready for a fight.

"Call of the alert, and you," he pointed at a random solder. "Clean up this mess," He said gesturing to the masses of blood on the floor.

Shadow closed the door to the bathroom and put the cloths that had just stolen on. He decided that he needed to blend in so Xana couldn't locate him, and that would be hard when you don't have any clothes on. He slid on a pair of black jeans and was about to put on a tee shirt when his reflection caught his eye. He examined his upper body in the reflection. Most of his skin was charred black from the branding, whether it would stay that way or scar up, Shadow did not know. They stretched from his ankles to the base of his neck. There were also three lines from his left eye down to his cheekbone. Thankfully, they resembled tattoos so anyone who saw them wouldn't suspect that they were brands.

Shadow sighed as he slid on his tee shirt and then his hoodie. He slide his feet back into is power shoes were they locked in place. Shadow still had yet to find out what they did. He looked into the mirror one more time and cocked and eyebrow. Even with his wings folded against his back, there was still a large bulge in his hoodie. That would present a problem for blending in.

"Bummer, this will definitely present a problem," Shadow said to himself.

He tried to think of ways to conceal his wings, yet few ideas reached his mind.

"I can't use my powers, because I know Xana can sense them. I'll have to think of a natural solution," Shadow said to himself.

He spent three more minutes until an idea finally popped into his head. He walked out of the bathroom back into the department store he was currently robbing. He searched around until he found what he was looking for, a medium sized backpack. He made a knife out of energy, and he hollowed the inside of the backpack so it was a hollow half dome. He then used his powers to cut two holes in the back of his hoodie, and had his wings pas through the material as if it passed through air.

"Now I can were my clothes and use my wings if an emergency arises," said Shadow putting on the backpack, letting his wings settle comfortably in the newly made sheath.

"All I need know is to find some answers, like who Kelly Ivanov is, and why I remember her." Said Shadow and before he teleported he used his powers to destroy any security tapes that might have recorded his robbery.

"Shadow rift," he whispered and for the second time that night he disappeared with a puff of black mist.

Shadow appeared in a familiar grave yard. He knew he had seen this place before, yet he couldn't remember when or how. A sound caught his attention and he wiped around. He relaxed slightly, it was only a funeral procession. Four people carried a coffin draped in an American flag.

"Must be a military service," Shadow muttered to himself. He noticed that there were only three other people besides the carriers present. "Poor basterd , not a big turn out," Shadow whispered as they took off the flag, and lowered the coffin into the grave. He listened as the priest side some prayers and made some blessings, then left with the four who carried the coffin. The remaining two filled the grave. They then light a candle each and stood at each side of the grave stone, were they remained stone still.

"Only one branch of the military holds an hour vigil at a funeral are the young wolves," said Shadow with a hint of recognition in his futures.

He tore his eyes away from the burial and started examining the grave stones. Almost all of them were labeled KIA with the rare MIA(missing in action). Shadow stopped and stared at the grave he had just come across. The grave stone was labeled KIA but that was not why Shadow was mesmerized by it. The name carved into the stone was the real reason. Shadow knelt by the grave and closed his eyes, and sent up a small prayer for the two souls who he knew were together.

"Oi Nick."

"Dah, comrade?" replied a gruff Russian.

"Who do you reckon that bloke over there is," the one with a British accent said.

Nicolai turned his head under his hood to get a better look at the mysterious stranger a few rows down in the graveyard. Nicolai furrowed his brow, this was a secret cemetery for young wolves and delta force only.

"What is doing now, Adrian," He asked his comrade who was on the other side of the grave that they were keeping vigil.

"He is taking off his backpack and…what the feck!" Adrian yelled and as fast as lightning he drew out a handgun from the midst of his cloak.

Nicolai whipped around and what he saw made his heart chill. The stranger wasn't no couldn't be a human. There was huge wings spread eagle on his back. With one huge pump of its wings, the thing soared into the night sky and out of sight.

Both the young wolves rushed to the last place it was and searched for any evidence of what it was. They searched around for the good part of ten minutes until Nicolai found something.

"Adrian, I think you'll want to see this," Nicolai called over his shoulder. Adrian rushed over and stopped dead in his tracks. Nicolai had his head bowed in mourning and Adrian knew why.

"Are you sure this was the grave it was at?" he asked Nicolai.

"Da, I know who it was," the Russian said solemnly.

"That means they lied to us, they said he committed suicide," Adrian said shaking his head.

"Comrade, at lest we know he is alive, and from what we saw earlier he might be a product of one of those new viruses," said Nicolai.

"I just feel bad for him, the poor bloke."

"Da, go bake to the vigil, I want some time alone with my sister," said Nicolai.

Adrian nodded in understanding and headed back to the freshly dug grave.

Nicolai spent a couple more minutes by the grave. He finally kissed the stone and muttered two words.

"Sorry Kelly."

**Hahah shadow is finally here! Yaaay took a long time to get this chapter up because of school starting and all. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	12. Chapter 12:Crimson Eyes

**Chapter 12: Crimson eyes. **

**Disclaimer: the only character I own is Caden and his family (Kelly included), however Shadow isn't 100% my creation. I mainly patterned him off of Shadow the hedgehog, but some of his powers and weapons are from my imagination. **

Aelita screamed and sat bolt upright. She hyperventilated and looked around the room, scanning for the dark figure that she was sure was Xana. She sighed in relief realizing it had just been another nightmare. They had been recurring ever since she saw Caden tortured to death. She dreamt that a huge dark wolf with red symbols on its fur was chasing her through the dank halls of the factory. Every time it would catch her, and she would stare into its crimson eyes just as it was about to devour her. Yet before she fell victim to its fangs, she would always wake up.

Aelita was broken from her thoughts when she received a lick on the cheek from Creeps. She giggled and scratched the back of the creeper's furry brown head. As usual, the creeper made her forget her nightmares. She had been keeping him in her room ever since she started having nightmares. Creeps is very different from the creepers that Xana controlled. Instead of being a slimy, cold-blooded lizard, he was fuzzy and warm, like a big teddy bear. That's why Aelita liked him so much, and the fact that he had a laser cannon in his mouth that he could use to protect her. He gave her a double dose of comfort and security.

She snapped to when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey princess, you awake?" asked the all too familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes Odd you can come in," she said.

Odd walked in and smiled seeing Creeps panting from Aelita scratching his head. He stared at the creeper for a minute before Aelita snapped him out of his daze.

"I assume you didn't come to stare at Creeps," she giggled and Odd blushed.

"O right," Odd said and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I was thinking we could have breakfast together and talk, unless you don't…"

Aelita cut him off, "I would like that, just let me get dressed and I'll be right down."

"Alright cool!" Odd said happily and he left closing the door behind him.

Aelita sighed and rested her head on her knees.

"Why do I feel guilty for having these feelings for Odd?" Aelita thought to herself. "I thought me and Jeremy were perfect soul mates, but he has been really rude and over protective towards me these past couple weeks, and at the same time Odd shows an interest in me."

Aelita shook her head to clear it and she got up to get dressed. She picked out some hot pink sweatpants and a matching hoodie. She put on some fuzzy pink socks and slid her boots on. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she didn't look half-bad so she left her room to go down stairs to talk with Odd.

Shadow walked into a large abandoned warehouse with an armful of rifles. He had been stockpiling ammo, food, water, weapons, and explosive ordinance for the past couple of days. He knew the war would start soon so he had major weapon cashés in every major city in Europe. Right now he was working in Paris which was his last stop before he was finished and ready for start and end the darkness that would engulf the world.

He walked up to a large, locked locker and used his powers to pick the lock. It clattered to the concrete floor as he opened the steel box and placed his rifles in it. He re-locked it and left the football field sized storage area.

He scanned the area to make sure nobody was watching. Satisfied that he was alone, Shadow took off his backpack and spread his wings to their full length. He pumped his wings once and flew into the air. He flew to downtown Paris and out of the abandoned district, all the time he looked out for Xana.

Xana had been quiet ever since he created Shadow which made Shadow more weary than usual. Shadow himself knew little about the predecessor that had once controlled his body. He knew he was a great warrior that had given his life for Xana's enemy's survival. This information, however, was useless to Shadow. He had one objective, to kill Xana, no matter the cost. However, Shadow was on no one's side in this war. All he wanted to do was end it before it started.

Shadow flew to the top of a sky scraper and scanned the ground like a vulture for dead meat. Deeming the place Xana free, Shadow relaxed.

Just as Shadow closed his eyes to take a nap on the building, he felt it. Suddenly, he felt rouge emotions crash through him. Anger, hate, excitement, and determination entered his head with painful intensity.

Shadow swore and clutched his head, trying to stop the throbbing pain. As soon as it had started, it was gone. However, Shadow new the source of it.

It was Xana, and he is attacking.

_In a top secret military base just outside of Paris._

A electrical outlet short-circuited with a loud sizzle as the black specter exited it. It glided down a long hall. At the end of the hallway, two armed guards guarded a thick metal door.

The specter approached unseen to the guards and entered the first one. The guard's eyes immediately turned to the eyes of Xana, signaling his possession.

The guard turned to his comrade, put the barrel of his rifle to the other's skull, and coated the opposite wall with the man's brains.

After exploding his comrade's head the possessed solder turned the gun on himself and ended his own life.

The specter left the carcass of the would-be guard and passed through the metal door like it wasn't even there. It exited the door and entered the top secret hanger which held the specter's target.

The all purpose combat droid stood a good three stories high with a multi-ton arsenal of rockets, auto-turrets, and to top it all off, a 110mm cannon. It stood on two legs in stand-by position but Xana knew what it was capable of. It could reach speeds of 100MPH when it ran on all fours

The specter slid past the scientists completely undetected and entered into the control system that was located in the droids cockpit.

On any normal attack on the real word, Xana would possess the droid. But not this time, not now. Xana had something planned for this droid that he was sure would bring the lyoko warriors to their knees.

The scientists who had the time, screamed as the droid came to life and swept the room with its auto turrets, tearing its targets flesh from their bones.

Odd flipped a pancake from the pan he was cooking on to a plate which already had eggs and sausage. However, Odd's mind wasn't concentrated on the perfect pancake toss he had just performed. It was on the mission to rescue Antea, and how Antea knew Caden's initials and how she would explain it to him later. Odd wanted to know how she even knew Caden, and especially how she knew his initials. Caden had told her that the three people who called him by his initials were dead.

"Must have been Kelly and his parents who called him that, that's why he was so shocked that Antea knew." Odd said to himself as he cooked more food.

One and a million possibilities rushed through Odd's head, most of them involved ridiculous theories and superstitions. He shook his head and dismissed the negative thoughts. This was something Aelita had to ask her mother. However, Odd, like the others in the group, was very close to Caden. Odd wanted answers, like why Caden looked so different when he saw him die.

"Ugh, I need to stop thinking, it hasn't been my strongest suit," Odd said to himself. Thankfully, he found the distraction he was looking for.

"I didn't know you cooked Odd," said Aelita as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Yea, my mom taught me when I was ten, and I developed a natural talent for it. My mom also couldn't cook enough food for me because of my appetite, so I just started cooking for myself," Odd said proudly.

"That's a useful skill, but I'll have to judge whether you're a good cook or not," Aelita winked and she took a plate with sausages and eggs.

"It's too cold to eat outside, and I want to watch the news while we eat," Odd said gesturing to the TV room.

"Worried about Xana?" Aelita asked with a concerned face.

"Yea, he has been quiet ever since he killed…" Odd trailed off and looked away. When he looked back he saw that Aelita's eyes were wet with tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it," Odd apologized.

"It's not your fault, let's just sit down and eat, ok?"

Odd nodded and sat down on the couch and flipped on the news. After a few minutes in silence Odd opened his mouth to speak but a news alert flashed across the screen on the TV.

"Breaking news from downtown Paris, here is Sara Garcia on helicopter 7 reporting," said the anchor.

"Thank you, John," said the red haired reporter. "There is to be a large robot wreaking havoc in down town Paris. The military has released a statement telling people to stay in their homes and that the robot is extremely dangerous. We are above the scene, here is a visual of the robot now."

Odd's blood went cold. On the cockpit of the machine was the unmistakable eye of Xana.

"The robot appears to have spotted us," said the reporter. A few seconds later she shrieked as a missile screamed towards the new helicopter.

Odd's mouth dropped open. Just as the missile was four feet away from its target, a black and red _something_ stopped it. Both Aelita and Odd gasped as they saw that _something_ was a human, and it had large, black, angelic wings that kept it airborne. It was wearing black pants and a black hoodie with a red stripe from the hood down to its back. It also shocked the two lyoko warriors that the red and black thing stopped the missile with one hand.

Odd scrambled to get his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Jeremy, get everyone to the factory, we have an emergency," Odd said and he ended the call.

He and Aelita ran outside and hopped on Caden's motorcycle. Odd didn't have a license but under the circumstances he thought that most of the police for would be busy.

They sped towards the factory with not a second to lose.

Shadow didn't know how exactly he was holding back the missile with one hand, yet he was doing it. He held it for a few more seconds. He used the hand that was holding the missile as leverage and swung himself on top of the high explosive projectile. The momentum from his body made the missile swerve away from the news chopper, missing it by a good ten feet. He folded his wings and held on as the rocket steadily gained speed. Once it reached a good two hundred miles per hour, he turned it by leaning his bodyweight to one side. He steered the missile right at the very thing that launched it, the robot.

Because the Xanafied robot was too busy blowing up buildings and wreaking havoc, it did not see Shadow or the missile streaking towards it.

Shadow loosened his grip on the missile and stood, riding it like a surf board. A moment before the missile impacted, Shadow back flipped off it and unfurled his wings to reduce his momentum. His landing wasn't exactly graceful, yet he recovered just in time to see the missile detonate. The shock blew the robot of its mechanical feet.

With a loud crash, it impacted on the cement.

Shadow smirked in triumph, however the feeling was short lived. He would have to deactivate the tower to completely stop the attack. He looked at the robot and figured that it would be out of operation for thirty more minutes. That would give him more than enough time to deal with the tower.

Shadow wrapped his wings around his body and with two words, he was gone in a puff of black smoke.

"Shadow rift."

Yumi entered the computer lab gasping for air.

"No time to lose, get to the scanner room," Jeremy said as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"Do you have any idea how fast I ran to get here?" Asked Yumi, clutching her chest trying to get her breath back.

"No idea but please, Yumi, get to the scanners! We need to deactivate the tower now!" Jeremy said with panic in his voice. He was sweating and his hands were trembling as he typed away at his keyboard.

Yumi thought it would be better not to argue. She pressed the elevator button and descended to the scanners. Without a word, she stepped in the nearest scanner and was virtualized. When she landed on the ground of the ice sector, she was greeted by her friends.

"Nice of you to drop in," said Ulrich with a wink. Yumi noticed that William and Sam were missing, but neither surprised her. Sam wasn't officially a lyoko warrior, and William was probably keeping an eye on the real world for Jeremy.

Yumi just smiled at Ulrich's comment and hopped on the Overwing. She and the other lyoko warriors sped off to the tower.

"Hey Einstein, what monsters are on the menu today?" Odd asked.

"Well, three megatanks, wait no two, hold on that can't be right," Jeremy said although he was more talking to himself then to Odd.

"Hey, make up your mind huh," said Ulrich irritably.

"There are no monsters ahead, and the tower just deactivated!" Jeremy said in complete confusion.

The lyoko warriors stared at each other in complete confusion.

Just get to the tower, there is a creature there, but I can't identify it. Xana must have created a new monster and lured you to lyoko to test it out," said Jeremy. "So be on your toes guy, I don't know what's up ahead."

Aelita put a hand on Odds shoulder and gave him a concerned look (they are on the overboard together).

"I know what you're thinking," said Odd in a hushed voice. "I just hope that your wrong princess."

Aelita nodded and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her grip tightened around Odd's waste as the neared the tower.

They could see the thing Jeremy had warned them about. It was obviously human, but from this distance, the lyoko warriors could only tell that whatever it is, it's clad in a black body suit like William.

It raised its hands and for a moment nothing happened. Suddenly, the lyoko warriors were shocked to know that their vehicles were devirtualizing. They scrambled to slow down so they wouldn't go skidding across the sector.

When they recovered from their various falls they regrouped.

"Ok, how should we deal with this?" asked Ulrich. "And going in on a banzi attack is not an option he said glaring at Odd.

"Hey, I didn't suggest that, yet," Odd said raising his hands in defense.

"I think we should see if it's some new creation that Xana made. If it is, we attack," Yumi said.

"Agreed," said the others simultaneously.

They faced the creature and examined it thoroughly. It had some sort of cloak on with the hood up. Even though there was plenty of light in the ice sector, the lyoko warriors still could not see the face of the thing in front of them. However, the cloak was made out of mist like substance, like William's super-smoke. It also had large, metallic spikes protruding from along its spine.

As the lyoko warriors approached, the creature ignored them. It acted as if they were not even there.

"Guys, be careful, I am detecting large amounts of energy coming from that thing. I am also sure that it destroyed three megatanks in a matter of seconds.

"Note taken Einstein, we'll try not to pick a fight," Said Ulrich.

When they were fifteen feet away, the lyoko warriors stopped. The thing and the group seemed to be in a staring contest.

As if bored, the thing turned away from them and started walking away.

This action got Odd angry.

"Hey you! Don't turn your back to me, I want to have a word with you," yelled Odd. This was a mistake that Odd would pay for.

The creature obviously detected the annoyance and anger in Odd's voice. It whipped around to face them, doing this made the smoke like cloak dissipated momentarily around all of his body. The only part of his body that remained concealed was his face, because his hood was still up. However the group wasn't focused on his hood, the only thing they saw were the numerous red symbols etched into the creature's body. The one symbol that stood out the most to the lyoko warriors was the eye of Xana, which covered its whole chest.

"It's Xana!" Odd yelled, and he recklessly shot a volley of laser arrows at it.

The arrows flew to their target with deadly accuracy. However, they stopped a foot away from the hooded being. After a few seconds of being suspended in mid air, the laser arrows fell to the ground harmlessly. Odd blinked a couple times before he realized what had actual happened.

Yumi was faster to react than Odd. She unleashed her fans with her trademark yell. However, it didn't catch them like it did Odd's laser arrows.

The creature muttered something in auditable and hopped into the air. Instead of landing on the ground as it descended, it passed thought into the ice as if it was not there. Seconds passed, yet nothing happened.

Suddenly, a crack in the ice sector floor appeared in the exact spot where it had jumped into . The crack elongated and it moved towards Odd as if by its own will. It reached directly under Odd and a small metal spike protruded from the crack.

"What the-!" Odd didn't have time to complete his sentence as the spike shot up from the ground into Odds virtual form, devirtualizing him instantly.

Yumi suffered the same fate, only she tried to run away from it. However, the crack followed her with unnatural speed.

The only lyoko warriors who were left were Ulrich and Aelita. They were standing back-to-back, waiting for it to appear, and it did.

It came out of the ground exactly were Yumi had been devirtualized. Aelita saw him first, and acted.

"This will teach you not to mess with my friends," Aelita said, raising her hand and hurling an energy field at the creature. The energy field was fired to close for the creature to dodge.

As if mocking Aelita's efforts in devirtualizing him, the creature held up a hand and caught it with no effort. Once the energy field was in the creature's hands, it turned from its light pink color, to a smoky black. Before Aelita registered what happened, the now black energy field hit her directly in the chest, sending her back to the real world.

Unlike the other lyoko warriors, Ulrich didn't rush into the attack. Instead, he tried to taunt his adversary into attacking.

"Why don't you stop pulling rabbits out of a hat and fight me like a man?" Ulrich challenged as he drew his twin blades.

The creature cocked its head to one side and appeared to think it over. Suddenly, much to Ulrich's surprise, it spoke.

"Very well, samurai, we shall fight your way," it said in a deep, emotionless voice. The cloak around its body, which had reformed when it came out of the ground, dissolved again only leave its face concealed. The creature drew a cylindrical object from its sheath on his thigh and held it like the handle of a sword. The creature squeezed the handle and a long, crimson energy blade hissed to life.

Ulrich smirked, it had been a long time since he had a good sword fight.

The two circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. As if reading each other's minds, they both charged at exactly the same time. Ulrich used one sword in a downward slice at the creatures head. The creature blocked it and jumped just in time to avoid Ulrich's other katana aimed at its knees. It countered Ulrich's attack by a powerful downward slash that Ulrich caught by crossing his katanas in an X. They struggled against each other for a few moments until they broke apart.

"At least his sword isn't as big as William's," Ulrich thought to himself. Ulrich's eyes went wide when the beings energy sword transformed. Its blade morphed from its narrow shape to a large, long and wide blade. Ulrich shook his head and said, "You don't play fair Xana."

The creature gave a deep chuckle, "Just because I bear his eye, doesn't mean I serve him."

"I don't want to hear your lies anymore Xana, try to keep up," Ulrich said, and he activated his super sprint.

"A race? Fine, samurai, I will beat you at your own game. Super skate!" With those words, the creature sped after Ulrich.

Ulrich's lead was quickly diminishing. In a matter of seconds, the two speed demons were neck and neck.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Ulrich asked, and found himself blocking a stab from the crimson sword that the creature wielded. "I'll take that for a yes," Ulrich said and they continued to fight as they reached incredibly high speeds. The being was skating on the ice sector floor with its boots. How the thing did it so fast was beyond Ulrich. They kept running and fighting until they reached the edge of the sector. They stopped running and continued their dual of slashes, kicks, and blocks. Ulrich began to get tired and the creature took advantage of it.

When Ulrich blocked an attack, the creature hit his wrist with the handle of its sword, causing it to fly into the air. Ulrich made the mistake of watching his katana fly through the air instead of blocking the kick that was aimed at his chest.

Ulrich flew back from the force behind the kick and regained his balance only to realize that he was tipping over the edge of the sector. His arms flailed in an effort to retain his balance. The creature approached Ulrich and lifted its index finger in front of Ulrich's face. It placed the finger on Ulrich's forehead and pushed him over the edge of the sector.

"Oh no! I won't be able to bring him back in time!" Jeremy exclaimed in a panicked voice. However, Jeremy's jaw dropped when Ulrich devirtualized before he hit the digital sea.

"You did it! Nice work Einstein!"Odd said, clapping a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"But I didn't bring him in, he just devirtualized. How did Ulrich pull that off?" Jeremy asked more to himself that to Odd.

"Why don't you ask him?" Odd asked with his lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Ugh I feel like I just got hit by a train," Ulrich complained as Yumi helped him out of the scanner.

"Don't complain, you could have ended up in the digital sea," said Yumi sternly, but Ulrich detected relief in her voice.

"What happened?" Asked Jeremy, standing in front of Ulrich with his arms crossed.

"I got my butt kicked, what did you think?" Ulrich grumbled.

"Let's get you to the lab," Yumi said and she helped Ulrich to the elevator. Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi ascended to the computer lab and started discussing their previous mission on lyoko.

"I think it's Xana," said Jeremy. "I mean, he had Xana's eye on his chest, just like William when he was under Xana's control.

"But why would he deactivate the tower and destroy three megatanks?" Yumi asked.

"And it devirtualized me before I hit the digital sea," said Ulrich.

"Umm, me and Aelita are pretty sure we know who it is," said Odd, nervously.

"Fine, enlighten us," said Jeremy.

"It's Caden," Aelita said with effort. Those two words sent shockwaves through the group.

After a long silence Jeremy spoke.

"I don't believe you, you don't have any proof."

"I would believe it if I were you, _Einstein,_ because technically Aelita is right,_" _said a voice from behind Ulrich. Ulrich whipped around, but no one was there. Fear shot through the lyoko warriors as they heard a deep laugh fill the air.

"Were are you!" Jeremy yelled into the air.

"I'm everywhere," the voice said again.

"Show yourself!" Yumi demanded.

"Your wish is my command," The voice said, and it appeared out of thin air behind Jeremy. Odd was about to warn Jeremy but he was too late.

A finger tapped Jeremy's shoulder and he whirled around, coming face to face with two crimson eyes.

"Boo," the creature said calmly from under its hood and Jeremy shrieked, falling to the floor. Jeremy scrambled to his feet and backed away towards the other lyoko warriors. Aelita was petrified, the creature had the same crimson eyes as the wolf in her nightmares.

"What are you?" asked Yumi, trembling.

"I am the friend of the night, the angel of darkness, and the minister of death. However, you may call me Shadow." Shadow said and he lowered his hood.

At first, the group didn't recognize the face, but after a while they realized who it belonged to.

"Caden, is that you?" Asked Aelita.

Shadow sighed, this was going to be hard to explain. "Caden is dead, this body belongs to him. However, this soul does not. When Caden was killed, Xana did something to him. He injected him with some sort of virus. He also put this on him," Shadow said pulling his sleeve back to show them the gauntlet that was attached to his fore arm. "This gauntlet, how it did it I am not sure, created me. It also gave me powers that I still do not know the full extent of. Randomly, I get flash memories of Caden's life, that's how I know about you all."

"What does the virus do?" asked Odd.

"I am not sure, it hasn't affected me, yet," said Shadow in his deep, calm voice.

"Why did you fight us on lyoko?" Yumi challenged.

Shadow shrugged, "You shot at me first, and I wanted to test your skills in combat." Shadow absently stroked three of is his fingers along the three charred stripes on his cheek. "If you wish, I will join you in the fight against Xana, but such a decision should be thought over. Go home and decide, I will wait here for your answer."

"We are still debating if you are Xana. What makes you think we will leave you, alone, at our computer lab," asked Jeremy.

"If I were Xana, you would be dead already," Shadow said and then he felt something uneasy in the pit of his stomach. "Shit."

The group was caught off guard by his sudden frustration.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"I didn't kill the Achilles, and it will revive soon," Shadow said.

"What's an Achilles?" asked Ulrich.

"It is a robot that Xana let loose on the city, and he must have reprogrammed it instead of using the tower to control it. The tower was bait to draw me away from it so I could kill as many people as possible."

Jeremy rushed to the computer and started typing. "We better do a return trip before it can do anymore damage," He said and he was about to press enter when he was lifted into the air by an unseen force.

"Are you an idiot!" Shadow roared and pinned Jeremy to the wall.

The group soon realized that Shadow was controlling the force that had pinned up against the wall.

"What did I do?" Jeremy asked, arms flailing franticly.

"If you would have launched that return trip, you would have killed hundreds of innocent people. They would have randomly died in the past because the return to the past cannot bring back souls of people who have died." Shadow let Jeremy down and resisted the urge to punch him out. "I will be back shortly, don't do a return until I say."

Before the group could say anything, Shadow disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shadow appeared on top of a building close to where the Achilles lay. It was starting to get up, thanks to its self repair system it was _almost_ indestructible.

It stood and saw Shadow. They both stared each other down for a couple heartbeats. Then, suddenly, Shadow heard the beeping of the robot locking on to him.

Shadow rolled to the side, dodging the first missile. The second missile, Shadow knew, wouldn't miss. As it was about to impact him Shadow back flipped while kicking the head of the missile upward. It flew off course and detonated harmlessly in the air.

It was Shadow's turn to attack. Instead of using his wings to fly, he let loose a burst of energy that propelled him forward. At break-neck speed Shadow rammed the thirty foot, steel monster. The Achilles flew back and crashed into a concrete parking complex, causing it to collapse.

Shadow had expected that ramming Achilles would have dislocated or shattered his shoulder. But he was wrong. The metal gauntlet that had originally just covered his forearm had liquefied and covered his whole arm. Shadow examined his metal arm and found that it didn't make him lose any mobility and it appeared to not add any extra weight to his arm. To top it all off, his hand had spiked knuckles. Shadow estimated that he could punch through six inches of steel with it.

While Shadow was distracted, Achilles recovered and punched Shadow with its huge robotic fist. The force sent Shadow through two buildings and into a third. Achilles shot the rest of its missiles into the Shadow sized crater. The missiles disintegrated the whole skyscraper and it collapsed to the ground. Civilians on the ground scrambled to get away from the falling debris. The Achilles climbed on top of a small building and started to shoot the civilians. Before it could kill anyone, a ball of energy detonated into its side, sending Achilles careening of the building. However, it landed on its feet, and it looked up to see Shadow at the top of the building. Shadow wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, and assumed a fighting stance.

"Face it Xana, you can't kill me," Shadow growled in his husky voice.

Achilles answered by drawing a sword that was a good fifteen feet long, and three feet thick.

Shadow smirked, "Now it's a fair fight."

Shadow jumped into the air and fell towards Achilles. On his decent he threw a black ball of energy at the robot. Achilles deflected the energy ball but couldn't block Shadows kick that was aimed at its head. The blow knocked Achilles of balance. As the big robot stumbled backwards Shadow rushed forward and with all his strength, punched it with his metal fist. Achilles flew back from the force and hit a concrete wall of the building.

"Now you die," snarled Shadow.

He held his wrists together with the palms of his hands extending towards Achilles. An energy field formed in front of his extended hands and it slowly grew in size. The large amounts of energy Shadow was creating caused everything nearby to blow away from Shadow like by a great wind. Once the energy field reached five times its original size, Shadow activated it.

"Energy storm!" Shadow yelled and hundreds of fist sized energy fields shot out from the larger energy ball like a machinegun. When each one hit Achilles, it exploded with the force of a hand grenade.

Achilles detonated, sending out a shockwave that launched Shadow into the air. Shadow unfurled his wings and stayed airborne, surveying the damage Achilles had caused. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw massive amounts of dead bodies littering the streets. Shadow didn't have very many options, and he didn't like the few he had.

He took his cell out of his cell phone and dialed a number. He put it to his ear as it started calling.

"Hello?" said a voice from the other line.

"Jeremy, this is Shadow, get the return to the past readily," Shadow ordered.

"How did you get my number?" Jeremy asked.

"That's irrelevant, what matters is that you get the return program ready so it can be launched on my command." Shadow hissed irritably.

"Ok, how do I know when to launch it?"

"Turn on the news, once the chopper camera statics out, do it," Shadow said, and he ended the call.

Jeremy sighed and brought up the news on the screen of the super computer. The lyoko warriors, who had been awaiting Shadow's return, now huddled around the screen. They watched as Shadow used his powers to fly up above the surrounding skyscrapers. Once he was far above the city they saw him cross his arms and start to glow a deep red. The news lady, who babbling something incoherent, was drowned out by a magnificent roar of pain. Shadow was the source of the colossal sound, and he was still gaining energy. He was radiating red light from his body that was gradually getting brighter and brighter.

"Shadow-" Shadow started, "CHAOS!" Shadow yelled and he spread his arms out, activating the buildup of energy in his body.

A Sphere of energy expanded from Shadow and slowly engulfed the city. Shadow, being deprived of all energy, plummeted to the ground, unconscious. It was a blood red color and everything it touched was zapped by a bolt of electricity. When the energy hit the news chopper, the video screen turned into static.

Jeremy hit the enter key on the super computer.

Return to the past, Now!" He said and a white ball engulfed the world.

"Simply amazing," said Odd as he turned the TV off. "Not one unexplained death, whatever Shadow did, it worked." The group was congregated in the TV room in the Hermitage.

"Speaking of Shadow, should we let him into the group?" Asked Yumi.

"I think you need to find out more about him before you make a decision," Antea said.

"I think she is right guys, I mean, I am happy he did what he did. But what if all that was a ploy by Xana to get a spy into our group?" Reasoned Jeremy.

"Then lets just talk to him about it," Odd suggested.

"We don't even know were he is, how could we find him?" asked Ulrich. As if on que, Aelita's phone rang.

"It's a text," Aelita said and her mouth dropped, "from Shadow."

"How in the world did he get your number?" Ulrich asked incredulously.

"What did he say?" asked Yumi.

"He wants to meet us at the factory," Aelita said.

"Lets see what he has to say," Jeremy said.

The rest of group nodded their heads in agreement and the headed off to the factory. They wore warm clothes because it was getting cold.

"Did he say were in the factory we would meet?" Antea asked, shivering against the cold. Aelita shook her head in response.

They headed down the ropes and elevator into the computer room. They found Shadow waiting for them. He was sitting on Jeremy's computer chair, with his arms folded.

"So? Made your choice?" he asked in his husky voice.

"Not exactly," Jeremy said nervously, "we would like to ask you some questions first."

"Ask away," Shadow said, he red eyes glowing slightly.

"We want to know why you think we need your help," asked Jeremy, rudely.

One of Shadows black eyebrows shot up.

"Obviously, Caden didn't tell you as much as I thought," Shadow said. "Soon, Xana will launch an all out attack on the world."

"What do you mean, _all out_?" Odd asked.

"I mean he will start his campaign for world domination. He will most likely use nuclear weapons first. They would be low EMP and would cause minimal damage to buildings and structures. You see, he doesn't want to destroy the cities he conquers. He wants to cleanse them. These nukes would vaporize any human outside of a building. "

Jeremy was about to cut in but Shadow cut him off.

"I am not finished." He said giving Jeremy a withering glare. "Once most of the population was wiped out, he would send in the small army that he has kept hidden outside the city. He only has army's ready for combat in three cities at the moment. Those are Paris, Berlin, and London. Then he would enslave the survivors and kill the ones he didn't need. So if you could take on Xana's army, which is more than a million strong, then I wouldn't have offered to help you."

A long silence followed Shadows explanation. It was broken by Jeremy.

"How exactly do you know all of this?"

Shadow had expected this question. "In this gauntlet," he said gesturing to his arm, "there is some sort of attachment to Xana's mind. So randomly, I fell his emotions or thoughts, lucky for me, the link activated precisely at the time Xana formed his plan. As of right know, the link is only one-way," Shadow said, answering Yumi's question before she asked it. "Now make your decision, I am growing impatient."

"One last question, how did you make al of those people survive the return trip? I thought souls couldn't come back?" Odd asked

"Good question Odd, the energy chaos I activated sent an electrical shockwave throughout the city. It shocked the hearts of all the dead just enough so that every heart beated once at the exact same time. It did this at the exact time of the return trip, so all of those people were technically alive when we went back in time."

Even Jeremy was impressed at this.

"Any more questions" Shadow asked, with the slight air of impatience about him.

I think we have asked enough questions for the day," Yumi chuckled.

"So am I accepted into your little gang of warriors?" Shadow asked, smirking.

The group looked around at one another for a moment.

"Lets take a vote, all for shadow joining the group, put an check mark on this piece of paper. Those against shadow joining put and X," said Yumi and she passed out a piece of paper with a pen.

They all voted almost instantly, except Jeremy, who scowled for a second before voting. The paper made it back to Yumi.

"Shadow, there are no X marks on the paper, welcome to the gang," Yumi smiled, looking up from the paper.

Shadow seemed unmoved. He just stood with a small scowled on his face until he finally spoke.

"I would rather not sleep in the factory, could you spare a room?" Shadow asked.

"Yea, I guess you would have to use Caden's room," Aelita said glumly.

"It's not like Caden would be using it," Jeremy chuckled at his own joke. The others didn't find it so funny. Ulrich and Yumi threw dirty looks at Jeremy and Odd glared while he rubbed Aelita's back to keep her from crying. They walked ahead to the Hermitage leaving Shadow and Jeremy behind.

"What's their problem?" Jeremy asked, more to himself then to Shadow.

"They loved Caden like a brother, so they feel as if they have lost a loved one to Xana. Which they have. However, the one who is suffering most is your, what do you regular humans call it? Oh that's right, you call them girlfriends."

"Why in the world would Aelita hurt the most?" Jeremy asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable, being alone with Shadow.

"For the two years that you fought Xana, Aelita didn't have a father figure to look up to. And when she finally found her father, he was supposedly killed. Then Caden came along, and became her guardian and protector. She finally had someone she could really look up to. The bond between Aelita and Caden was a powerful love because both had gained what they had lost. Aelita, she lost a father. Caden, he lost a daughter and a wife. Though Caden would never love another the way he did Kelly, Aelita filled the spot of being his adopted daughter. Then, when both were so happy, Caden was killed. That is why she hurts more than anyone."

All Jeremy could say was "oh."

"The reason you don't miss him one bit is because he was a rival in your eyes. You thought he would steal Aelita from you and take your spot as leader in the group." Shadow casually explained as if he had been in Jeremy's mind the whole time. "One more thing, it wasn't Caden who you should've worried about, he wasn't the one who is after your princess's heart."

"Who is it? I need to know?" Jeremy demanded, but when he looked to were Shadow had been standing moments before, there was nothing but the bite of cold night air.

Even thought he was alone, Jeremy felt those ever watchful Crimson Eyes upon him.


	13. Chapter 13: Shadow Knows

**Chapter 13: Shadow Knows.**

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in like an eternity but I have a excuse! I'm working on a one-shot while writing this story. So don't worry, I'm going to be ramping up my writing now. RxR!**

There was a tense mood in the Hermitage that night, Shadow could sense it. It was also evident on all of the lyoko warriors faces. They didn't fully trust Shadow yet, and he knew it. However, Shadow had expected this, he didn't expect them to accept him as he was right away. However, trust was the least of Shadow's worries right now.

"What's on your mind? I know you're worrying about something." Aelita said, looking at him in concern.

"How'd you know?" asked Shadow, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Aelita giggled "Whenever Caden was thinking about something really important, he always had a little scowl, and you had a little scowl. So it was a good guess I suppose. So what is on your mind? Caden and I always talked if something bothered us."

Shadow scowled, "One, I am not Caden, and two, why should I trust you by talking about what worries me. That would be revealing my weaknesses to you."

"Well, first of all no one can _ever _replace what Caden was to me. Second you're trying to get us to trust you, and we won't trust you if you don't trust us. So you might as well start by opening yourself up to us. I'm not asking for every little thing secret you hide, I am just asking for you to trust me if you don't want to trust the others." Aelita said.

Shadow was impressed by Aelita's little speech. "Very well, little one, I will tell you what is on my mind. You see, Xana may be evil filth, but he never does something that won't benefit him in some way."

"So you're worried about the virus he implanted in you?" Aelita asked innocently.

Despite himself, Shadow smiled, "I underestimated you, little one. You're cleverer than I thought. Yes, I fear Xana's motives for using the virus."

"I'll tell my mommy and Jeremy to try to find some information on the virus after school tomorrow," Aelita said.

Shadow was surprised at Aelita's use of the word "Mommy." Then it hit Shadow.

"God, they are all only teenagers, why must they be subjected to such horrible things." Shadow thought to himself. "Xana you scum, I swear even if it means my own life must be taken, I won't let you harm these children." Shadow vowed in his head. For the first time in his life, Shadow felt now that he had a purpose. It softened him ever so slightly.

"Thank you, little one. I appreciate your efforts to help me."

She smiled, "What are friends for?"

This extinguished the warmth that had risen in Shadow. "I wouldn't know," Shadow said bitterly. "Goodnight, little one." Said Shadow and he walked to the stairs which led to his room.

"I hope you're good at school," said Aelita at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why?" Asked Shadow, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Because, you have to fill Caden's spot at Kadic. We told the principle he was on vacation," Aelita explained.

"Then I'll need a note book and the textbooks," Shadow said.

"They should be in your room," Aelita said.

"Thanks," Shadow said and he left Aelita standing at the foot of the stairs.

Shadow walked to the door of his room and pushed the door open. Shadow heard the snap of a trip wire. Out of instinct, Shadow conjured a shield of energy around him, while diving out of the doorway. Shadow waited for a couple seconds before he thought it was safe to enter.

"Welcome Shadow."

Shadow froze. On the computer screen that was on a desk was a face he recognized all too well. That face belonged to Caden.

"Please Shadow, sit down," said Caden, gesturing a chair right in front of the computer.

Shadow did as he was told and sat down. On closer examination, Shadow noticed that it was a video recording. He also saw that someone had written the words "Shadow Knows" in blood on the wall of his room.

"Before I begin, I need to explain something," said Caden, with an unsettling calmness in his voice. "This video was shot just before the mission to save Aelita's mother. I discovered a power that was locked deep inside of my mind. I am, or shall I say, we are, precognitive. Meaning sometimes we can see into the future. So I have predicted all the words you will say."

"So the trip wire activated the video?" Shadow asked. "And is that why you wrote in blood on the wall?"

Caden smiled on the screen, "Yes, and I predicted that the group wouldn't go into our room until you got here. Also I wrote on the wall to give you a constant reminder that you have a wide span of powers, you just haven't triggered them yet. "

"Clever," Shadow complemented, he decided to not bring his powers into the conversation. He knew he would unlock the sooner or later.

"Thank you, now let's get down to business. I made this video to warn you. During my time fighting Xana with the group, I noted every type of attack Xana threw at us. Through my observations, I concluded that there are three methods of attack that Xana will use. The first is direct attack. An example of this type would be sending a monster to earth to attack the group."

"Let me guess, that is the most common of the attacks," Shadow said.

Caden nodded, "Correct, these attacks require almost no planning. However, the second form is different. The second type he attacks the group from the inside to cause friction. His goal in these attacks is to get at least one member expelled from the group. However, these attacks are less common and they require Xana to prepare and plan the attack."

"The third method?" Shadow asked.

"The third method is perhaps the most dangerous to the group. The third method is using the environment around the group to eliminate them. For example, let's say someone murders a civilian and gets away. Xana can modify security cameras to show one or more of the group doing the crime. Xana could frame the group with any crime that Xana's twisted mind can think of."

Shadow nodded in understanding. "I will take care of them."

"Good, now I must go." Caden said with a solemn expression. "One last thing, the rings that are under my bed, give them to Odd. They were me and Kelly's wedding rings."

"I will," Shadow said.

"Good," Caden nodded. "Well, this is good-bye. Good luck, Angel of the Night," Caden said, bowing his head in respect.

"Farewell my fellow wolf. Die well, and rest in peace," Shadow said, head bowed.

Caden chuckled, "I won't die well, but I'll sure as hell rest in peace."

Shadow nodded with respect and the video ended.

Shadow looked at the clock which read 11:30. The rings could wait until tomorrow. Shadow had something more important to tend to, like getting his hand on some liquor.

_Xana's underground base,_

_London, England,_

_Throne room_

_11:30pm._

Xana sat on his throne, face obscured by his hood.

"Is the tape ready?" he asked his servant, irritably.

"N-not yet s-sire," the servant said, eyes glued to the ground.

"How long will it take?"

"At l-least another hour sire."

"Very well, but if it takes any longer," Xana stood from his throne and grabbed the servants neck, forcing the little man to look into Xana's face. "You alone will feel the consequences."

The little man gave a small scream as he looked into Xana's yellow eyes.

"Now get out of my sight, scum!" Xana said, throwing the servant to the ground.

Xana sat back in his throne and commanded for some food. As he sat, waiting, he pridefully marveled at the fortress that he had made. It was half a mile under London, but the troops inside could mobilize in less than an hour. He also had twenty super computers that made his virtual base, the ARK. The ARK was a sector five times bigger than lyoko. It had only one sector, that sector was a large city. The city is the design that Xana wants use when he makes his new cities over the ones he will conquer.

"S-sire?" The servant was back.

"Is the tape done?" Xana asked, getting strait to the point.

"Yes, it is ready."

"Good, give it to the French news system, it's time to get rid of those irritating brats!" Xana exclaimed, and seeing that the servant had soiled himself, he grinned despite himself.

"Guards!" Xana yelled, summoning four troops. "Feed him to my precious puppies, and make sure you video tape it. We wouldn't want his family not knowing what happened to him now would we?"

Xana licked his lips, as if he could taste the sweet scream that filled the air.

Shadow looked at the clock in the TV room. It was seven thirty in the morning, and the lyoko warriors would be waking up soon. Shadow sighed and downed another shot of the whisky he had acquired last night. Shadow figured that Antea would be the first to wake out of all of them.

Shadow's assumptions were correct when he heard a slightly concerned voice from behind him.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Antea asked.

"I think I'll manage, I need to talk to you about something," Shadow said

"Maybe once your sober," she said in a stern, motherly sort of way.

"I am perfectly sober," Shadow said, standing to face her.

"For goodness sakes! You just went through half a bottle of Jack Daniels! How could _anyone_ be sober?" Antea said exasperatedly, crossing her arms.

"In case you haven't forgotten, I'm not just anyone. My body heals itself after I am injured, that means alcohol doesn't last for more than ten minutes on my body. That's why I like it; I get the entire buzz but no hangover." Shadow said the last sentence with a grin. He got out another shot glass and filled it with the whiskey.

"Drink?" Shadow asked holding the shot glass out to Antea.

She looked at the drink suspiciously at first than shrugged, "one drink couldn't hurt." She downed the shot and the bitter alcohol made her cringe a little.

"Now about that thing I wanted to talk to you about," Shadow said.

"I'm all ears," She said, recovering from the sour drink.

"I want you to try to research the virus that has infected my body. Maybe that will help us find out how exactly I was created," Shadow said.

"Ok, I can do that; I'll head to the factory with Jeremy after they are finished with school. Which reminds me, you don't have class until tomorrow because they told the principle that you would get back from vacation tomorrow."

"Good, that gives me more time to find out about my past and the extent of my powers," Shadow said.

"Well I am going to cook breakfast," Antea said and she started to leave.

"By the way, Antea, I have flash memories from Caden's life. In one I had recently, I remember that I had seen you some were during Caden's life. I will want a full explanation later." Shadow said coolly. Though her face was turned away, Shadow could tell it had turned pale.

"Holy mother of my cow! Those waffles hit the spot! Nice cooking Mrs. Stones," Odd exclaimed.

She giggled and replied, "Thanks Odd, you're such a gentlemen."

Odd flushed a little and Ulrich decided to help his friend by steering the conversation in a different direction.

"What do we call you Antea? Mrs. Hopper, Sheaffur, or Stones?" Ulrich asked.

Antea considered this for a moment before replying.

"Stones, that's what Aelita's last name at Kadic, so we might as well make it consistent," She said.

"Roger that!" Odd said with his goofy salute.

"Any more waffles for anyone?" Antea asked, holding a plate of syrup soaked waffles in the air.

"Right here!" Odd said and he piled on a good half dozen waffles on his plate.

"How do you stay so scrawny when you eat so much Odd?" Asked Sam, who was also staying with them at the hermitage.

"I'm not so scrawny anymore, Sam," Odd said coolly, he was still touchy on that subject.

"He has a point," Said Yumi, taking a picture out of her purse. She passed the picture around for everyone to see.

"This is the one Milly and Tameya took for the Kadic news. I think it was for a survey on who had the best muscles in the school."

When the picture was passed to Sam she froze. She looked at Odd, then back at the picture, then back at Odd. All of the sudden, she burst out laughing. Odd cocked and eyebrow as Sam clutched her stomach in laughter.

"What?" Odd asked irritably.

"I never thought in a million years you would get ripped," Sam said, barley recovering from her laughter. "How did you do it?"

"I got ripped because I have been fighting the past two years," Odd said, arms crossed. The joking, fun Odd was gone for the moment, the serious, mature Odd had taken his place.

"What are you talking about? You don't fight!" Sam said, incredulously.

"Yes, I do fight, and so do all the rest of us. We fight to save the world from Xana." Odd said gesturing to the other lyoko warriors.

"Who is Xana?" Sam asked still not quite taking him seriously.

"The person who kidnapped you, and used you as a kind of blackmail. You see the person in the middle of the picture? The brown haired guy between me and Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Yea, I know him, that's Caden. I met him on the way to Kadic from the airport. What about him?" Sam asked, rather naively.

"He was leading the mission to save Antea. Then Xana presented him with a choice. We were surrounded and we would have surly died if Caden had made the brave decision that he did. Xana gave him a deal. The deal was that if he didn't surrender one of us to Xana, he would have shot you Sam. An example of how evil Xana is that he murdered all of the staff in the prison that Antea was held in."

On Sam's face was a look of horror. She didn't remember much about getting saved, mainly because Xana had injected her with an amnesia drug.

"Instead of sacrificing one of his friends, he gave himself up while we got away in a helicopter. He is dead now, Sam. He died saving you." Odd finished his speech, sadness etched on his features.

"We don't know if he is dead though, he is just missing in action." Ulrich put in.

"Then how do you explain how Shadow looks just like him. Don't you believe Shadows story?" Yumi asked.

"Yea, I believe him," Said Ulrich said, "But I don't know if I trust him yet. I mean for all we know he could be a polymorphic specter. I mean for goodness sakes his eyes are _red_!" Ulrich said exasperatedly.

"A specter? That's a new one," said a deep voice from across the room. Ulrich jumped and saw those red eyes staring at him.

"Do you know, or remember anything about how Caden might have died, Shadow?" Yumi asked unperturbed by Shadow's sudden entrance.

Shadow scowled, "Yes I do, but I am not the only one in this room who also knows what fate befell our friend Caden." Shadow growled, pointedly staring at Odd and Aelita. "But that is not important. In an answer to your question yes I know how Caden died."

"How?" Ulrich asked.

"Because I saw him die with my own eyes," Shadow said bluntly.

This silenced the group immediately, but before they asked how, Shadow spoke again.

"Look, maybe I will tell you later but you all need to go to class." He said gruffly and they all heaved on their backpacks and marched out the door.

Once they had left Shadow plopped down on the couch and rubbed his temples. He didn't know how he was going to prepare them for the war. They are all innocent, and Shadow knew deep inside that he couldn't sacrifice anyone of them in battle. This frustrated Shadow, he was bread for war. He was created to lead men into battle, but how could he lead knowing he couldn't do what must be done. Shadow's head started to throb and he proceeded to massage it with his fingers.

"So Shady, I think I can handle hearing Caden's fait. You can trust me," Antea said from behind him.

Shadow gave a half hearted laugh and stood to face the pink haired mother. He threw of the long sleeve shirt he had on and took of his finger-less gloves.

Antea's eyes went wide as she saw all the black symbols that literally covered Shadows body.

"When did Caden get these tattoo's?" Antea asked running her hands on Shadow muscled chest and torso.

Shadow mentally flinched before he said, "These aren't tattoos, they are brands that were etched into Caden's skin. My skin. This is what killed him, and created me."

Antea backed away suddenly and covered her face with her hands.

"Need another drink?" Shadow asked, but he already knew the answer so he started falling another shot glass.

Antea took the glass and downed it with shaking hands.

"Do you wish me to tell the others?" Shadow asked.

"No, Aelita couldn't handle it," Antea said setting down the shot glass.

"She already knows, she was in sector 5 when it happened. Xana let her and Odd see a live video feed. Aelita saw the whole thing live." Shadow said with regret. Antea started to shake and cry.

"Look it's not your fault," Shadow said, awkwardly putting an arm around Antea to comfort her.

"I-I just need a distraction to get my mind off of it," Antea sniffled.

In response Shadow flipped on the television.

"Will this help?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, thank yo-," Antea stopped midsentence and stared at the TV with her mouth agape.

Shadow followed Antea's gaze and saw with surprise that all of the lyoko warriors faces were on the news. Shadows surprise turned into horror when he read the caption below their faces. It read "Paris high security mass murder suspects."

Shadow swore loudly and he turned the volume up. The same red haired reporter who was in the news chopper was talking on the screen.

"There has been a new development in the Paris high security prison massacre case. Few weeks ago all the staff and more than half of the inmates of the prison were found brutally murdered in their place of work. The whereabouts of the other half of the inmates are still unknown. Early this morning a classified source released a video of exactly what happened on that fateful night. For any audience out there who may have younger children watching, this video is very graphic. Viewer discretion is advised." The reporter finished her report and she gestured to another screen at the top left of the camera. The screen was enlarged, so it covered though whole screen. It was a short clip of a video camera in the prison complex.

The video started and Shadow saw the group creep down the hall in a tactical formation. It was indeed the lyoko warriors on the film, but something was off in Shadow's mind. They spread out, each opening cell. They shoved the inmates into a circle in the middle of the hall and forced them to their knees. Shadow went back to rubbing his temples as Caden in the video proceeded to execute each inmate. The sequence of loud cracks rang out as Caden shot each inmate in the head with his pistol.

It wasn't the violent act being performed on film that disturbed Shadow, it was the fact that he knew that these crimes had not been committed by the lyoko warriors. Which only meant one thing.

"Antea, you must understand that they didn't do that on the mission. This video," he gestured to the TV, "is a forgery."

"They are being framed!" Antea exclaimed in shock. "But who would want to pin the blame of such an evil deed on them. For goodness sakes Shadow! They are just kids!"

"Isn't it obvious? This can only be Xana's doing," And with a sudden realization Shadow added, "it's the most effective kind of attack he could throw at us. It's an environmental attack. He is using the surrounding politics and culture to bring us down!" shadow exclaimed.

"The factory is the only safe place for them to be, we have to get them before the French Secret Service does," Antea said.

Shadow nodded in agreement.

"You get Yumi, she is most likely at her house getting her school supplies. Get her and meet me at the factory," Shadow ordered sharply. "And here, this will help disguise your identity. Remember, they are looking for you to." Shadow put the palm of his hand in front of Antea's face and using his powers, turned her hair from pink, to a normal red.

"Thanks Shady," Antea said with a smile and she left.

Shadow closed his eyes and meditated for a few seconds. He reached out to all the house with his mind and he sensed Caden's motorcycle and helmet parked just outside the main door.

"Antea must not have taken it," Shadow thought to himself as he ran to the bike. He smiled when he saw Caden's helmet. The wolf's face was still painted on the front with a snarl on its face. "Well, It's time to go risk my neck for some innocent kids. I was expecting real combat, this whole rescue business sucks," Shadow muttered and he sped off on the green and black bike.

**Well there you go! I did want to post the whole fight scene but I still have a oneshot to finish up and I'm co-writing a story with my brother Ownage immanent "**Ghosts of the Stars, Smoke of the Night" **it's a sonic the hedgehog fic so go check it out and review what you think!**

**And I want to know what my readers think about Shadow, so tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Environmental attack Pt 1**

"AHHHH!" Odd let out a horrifying scream as he fell backwards. Papers flew in every direction as he hit the ground.

"You know Odd," Ulrich said while trying not to laugh, "You should stop leaning back on school chairs."

"Mr. Della Robia!" Ms Hertz yelled, hands on her hips.

"I'm ok!" Odd yelled as he got up from the wreckage.

Lucky for Odd, the bell rang before the demonic teacher could assign him detention. Odd double timed it out of science building with Ulrich right on his heels. Odd had to thank fighting Xana for his speed, without it, he'd be spending a whole lot more time in detention. It also came in handy when he had to run to the lab during an attack.

"Ready to lose in foosball for the fiftieth time?" Ulrich tauntingly asked.

"Fat chance, you're looking at the king of foosball right here!" Odd proclaimed by flexing both his biceps while running. This, however, distracted him from the root in running his path.

Odd hit the ground for the second time that day.

"More like the king of clumsy," Ulrich laughed and offered Odd a hand.

"Thanks," Odd said, accepting help up. "Now, about that foosball game…"

"Right, rec room is just up ahead," Ulrich said, pointing ahead. When they reached the game room they immediately took the foosball table and started a fierce competition. As usual, the game was close, only different by a margin no greater than one or two goals. If the rec room wasn't empty, they would have drawn a crowed like they always did. Finally, after and intense ten minutes, Odd hit the ball in for the game winning goal.

"I win again! And off a goalie shot to," Odd said triumphantly, with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Hey you know we don't play goalie shots!" Ulrich said, pointing an accusing finger at Odd.

"Whatever! The win record is 50-49. Odd in the lead! Odd is great! Odd is great!" Odd started chanting his name. However his celebration was interrupted by the rec room door opened with a load bang.

"Oh don't tell me it's Sissy and her gang of buzz kills!" Odd moaned. However when he saw the fear flash across Ulrich's face, he knew it was trouble. Odd tensed as he felt a heavy hand grip his shoulder.

"Mr. Della Robbia, Mr. Stern, you need to come with us. We need to take you to a secure location and ask you a few questions." Said a deep voice behind Odd.

Odd couldn't try to run because the hand gripped him hard on the shoulder. He looked at Ulrich and saw a suspicious look on his face. A man in a cheap black suit walked quickly around the table and behind Ulrich and grabbed his shoulder to. The blond man was very muscular and tall, and had sunglasses and an earpiece in his right ear.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Odd asked boldly.

"Affirmative, please follow us out to our car." The man said.

Odd looked back at Ulrich. Ulrich gave him a nod, and the agent steered Odd out of the rec room to the parking lot.

There were two black SUV's with black tinted windows waiting for them in the parking lot.

Odd and Ulrich were roughly shoved into one of the big vehicles. The other SUV pulled out in front of the other as they started to leave Kadic.

Odd dared a look over his should to look back towards the academy. He scanned the buildings with his eyes. He saw something flash at the top of building right across the street from Kadic. It was the lens of a sniper scope.

_Shadow is that you? _Odd thought to himself, but he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as a hand turned his head away from the window and smacked him across the face.

"What the hell?" Ulrich yelled at the big black agent.

"Bag em, they are going to cause us unnecessary trouble." The driver said in a mechanically cold voice.

The other two agents, who were sitting next to Odd and Ulrich pulled black sacs out from under the seats.

"You have to be kidding me," Odd yelled in the agents face as he tried to put the bag over Odd's head.

Right at that moment, a green blur zoomed by the SUV convoy.

"I thought we shut down this road?" One of the agents said.

"We did," The other agents said.

What's the-" the driver was cutoff as the first SUV exploded into a huge fireball. The flaming SUV flew up into the air and landed on theirs. The front of the car was smashed inwards in a shower of glass. The car skidded violently and started to roll. Something hit Odd in the mouth as the car tumbled through the street. Finally, it skidded to a stop upside down.

Odd groaned and tried to open his eyes. All he could see was a blur of colors. He blinked and his vision cleared a little bit. His sight was just good enough to see the crouching agent outside of the car. He had scrapes and cuts all over his black skin, and his suit was ripped to shreds. He had a pistol in his hand and Odd just noticed it was pointing directly at his forehead. Odd must have been knocked out for just enough time for the agent to get the drop on him.

"You're going to die you sick little punk," the man grinned. He flicked the safety off and started to squeeze the trigger. "Goodbye you sick fu-," the man never finished his sentence.

There was a muffled cough from behind the black agent and his fore head exploded, showering Odd with brains.

Odd pulled his hand out of the car and felt his head, making sure it wasn't his brains splattered all over.

"You shouldn't talk so much," a tall figure dressed in black told the dead agent with mock reproach.

"Shadow!" Odd had never felt more relived to see those red eyes. Shadow was holding a pistol with a large tube attached to the end of the barrel

"Odd, you look like hammered shit," Shadow said and offered a hand to help Odd out of the wreckage. Odd took it gratefully and moved away from the wreckage. Shadow pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and handed it to Odd.

"Clean up, with all those brains of your face you might actually get smart," Shadow smirked. Odd took it and started to clean his face off.

"Hey what were you doing near Kadic with a sniper rifle?" Odd asked, getting the last of the gore off of him.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't near Kadic and I didn't have my rifle with me," Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I saw a glint of a sniper scope when we were pulling out of Kadic." Odd explained.

"Who all was in the car when I crashed it?" Shadow said, leaning down to the shattered window and looked in the wreckage. Shadow grimaced, "Shit."

"What's up?" Odd asked, pocketing the rag Shadow gave him.

Shadow shot Odd an annoyed look that said _are you kidding me?_

Shadow reached in the wreckage and pulled out a bloody, cutup Ulrich.

"You forgot he was in the car? I swear, how do you pass in school?" Shadow asked, slinging Ulrich over his shoulder. There was a long jagged piece metal stuck through Ulrich's shoulder.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! He's dead!" Odd started to shake as he looked at Ulrich's bloody mess that was his body.

"Oh shut the hell up," Shadow snapped irritably like he would to a babbling old woman. Odd cocked his head in confusion. Shadow said and proceeded to explain. "None of his wounds are fatal, he's just really banged up. However, I'll need to take care of that or he could get gangrene and lose his arm and maybe his life." Shadow gestured at the long, jagged piece of metal sticking out of his friend's shoulder

Odd gave an explosive sigh of relief.

"Don't relax just yet," Shadow said narrowing his crimson eyes. "Were all dead meat if we stay here. Were you and Ulrich the only ones in the car?"

"Yeah, just us, we were in the rec room when they forced us to come with them. Yumi had her Spanish class and Aelita was eating lunch and said she'd come watch us play foosball after." Odd explained to Shadow.

Shadow though hard for a second, then it hit him.

"Antea is going to get Yumi, but Aelita is still at the school. They are going to take her out." Shadow growled.

"What? Why wouldn't they just capture her like they did us?" Odd asked incredulously.

"Because they most likely know she's Antea's daughter. If she's a daughter of an S class terrorist than they will surely kill her. No questions asked." Shadow said, clenching his fists.

Half the stuff Shadow said didn't make sense to Odd, but the part of Aelita getting killed hit home.

"I got to save her!" Odd yelled and just as he started to run towards the school a hand gently clasped his shoulder, stopping him.

Odd turned to see Shadow looking at him with a soft expression in his blood red eyes.

"Your job is to get Ulrich safely to the factory. That in itself is going to be very hard with all these Spec Ops pricks looking for us. It's my job to save Aelita. That's the task Caden entrusted me with. You need to get Ulrich to the factory so Antea can provide some emergency first aid." Shadow gave him a reassuring look. "Trust me."

Odd heisted for a heartbeat, then relented and slung his bloody friend over his shoulder.

"I can give you some help, I'll teleport you a mile from the away from the factory, but it will be a mile from the other side of the factory so you'll be farther away from the 'scene of the crime'. Can you handle it?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, but it will take a lot of time to get him to the factory undetected. Also, it will take more time if he's unconscious the whole time." Odd said nervously, nodding to his knocked out friend.

"I understand, if you can, find a first aid kit and get some antiseptic on that wound. If he doesn't get treatment within a couple hours the wound will get infected. However, it's more important that you don't get caught and don't ever go to a hospital. The Men in Black with be swarming, so avoid all public places."

"Gotcha, fighting Xana has given me great endurance. I can do this Shadow." Odd said with confidence that wasn't there before. Shadow understood. When his friends' lives are on the line, it gives him the strength, motivation, and guts that he needs.

_He'll make a great solder when the time comes._ Shadow thought to himself.

"One last thing, this is if you get in a jam. Only as an absolute last resort." Shadow said sternly and handed him his silenced 9mm pistol.

Odd froze up for a second, then reluctantly to the gun. He tucked it in his pants and nodded.

"And if worst comes to worst, I'll be there to help," Shadow said.

"How will you know when I'm in trouble?" Odd asked, giving him a weird look.

"Well, let's just say," Shadow's crimson eyes bore in to Odd's bright blue ones. "Shadow knows. If you are in dire need. I'll be there for you." Shadow reached out his hand and placed it on a spot just between Odd's shoulder and neck.

Odd let out a muffled scream as Shadows hand touched his neck. It burned like a white hot branding iron. It was so intense that Odd nearly dropped Ulrich. But as soon as the pain started, it was gone. Leaving a dull ache to replace the fiery burning.

_Sorry Odd, but it's for your own safety._ Shadow felt a pang of guilt as he removed his hand from Odd. Xana's eye was burned black onto Odd's flesh.

"Now go, you're not safe hear. I'll meet up with you at the factory. I'd teleport directly to the factory, but they might be able to track the energy I used back to the factory, and we must have a safe haven to fall back to. Good luck, you'll need it." Shadow pressed a finger to Odds large forehead. "Shadow Rift," Shadow whispered. Odd and Ulrich disappeared in a puff of inky black smoke, leaving Shadow alone in the wrecked street.

Shadow coolly strode over to his green and black motorcycle as he started hearing sirens getting closer. He got on and opened the black backpack that was slung on the seat. He noted the two remaining brown bricks of putty left.

"Good, I have a feeling I might have to use these," Shadow muttered as he stowed the C4 back into the backpack. He slung the explosive filled pack on his back and revved the Rocket loudly. The tires screeched as he zoomed away from the wreck and back towards the school.

_I hope I'm not too late._


End file.
